When WITCH meets Avatar
by SaturnsFirefly
Summary: The witch girls fall through a strange portal and land up in the world of avatar!What will happen when they face another worlds evils? Slight romance e.g KxA AxH or SxC for good measure
1. Through A Portal

**I recently read over this story and realised although it was generally okay it was a bit messy so this is me tidying it up. Don't worry story line will remain the same only more detail, much longer chapters and more tidy! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Avatar or Witch then why I am I writing stories about them??????????/**

* * *

Just great...exactly what I needed. To run outside in the rain and get soaked when I could be at home watching the newest episode of Spy Girl and chomping my mums chocolate fudge cake thought Irma. 

She brushed some of her brown unruly locks out of her blue eyes and surveyed the scene before her.

In Will's frog decorated bedroom there was a huge swirling portal that was emmitating a strong golden glow while taking up half of the room.

Portals were not such a big shock to Irma as they would be to a normal person. Eight months ago Irma had no choice but to help close portals but that was before the veil was lifted...now there were not meant to be any portals and even for a portal this one was strange because it was gold instead of the usual blue colour.

Irma could hear her element bouncing off Will's windowpane outside. Irma was a Guardian...the Water Guardian to be precise and she wasn't too happy to see the portal.

"Don't we ever just get a weekend break?" She asked her friend Will.

"Clearly not" answered Will glaring at the portal through her warm brown eyes, "my mom is going to be home in half an hour and how am I going to explain this? At least I could hide Vathek but this things huge!"

Irma nodded in agreement with her leader. As Guardian of Eneregy and Keeper of the Heart of Candracar Will was the unofficial leader of the Guardians.

Irma smiled slights thinking about how much Will had changed. When Will moved to Heatherfield she was shy and when she recieved the Heart she never really wanted to be the leader but now the Red head had lead them through two successful missions. Together the Guardians had defeated the evil Prince Phobo's and restored their friend Elyon to the throne of Merdian and just last week they'd defeated Nerissa.

It all came at a price though thought Irma remember Cornelia.

Cornelia and Irma rarely got along. The tall willowly blonde Guardian of Earth was stubborn and proud and clashed with Irma who liked to joke and wind Cornelia up but recently Cornelia had, had a rough time of it.

Before Cornelia had found out she was a Guardian she had been best friends with Elyon and had been having dreams of a boy...then one day when Cornelia went to Merdian to talk to Elyon she fell through a portal that lead underwater. Cornelia was a great Ice skater but when the water wasn't frozen Cornelia wanted nothing to do with it...she could barely swim. But then Caleb the boy she had been dreaming about pulled her out of the water and saved her. It turned out he was the leader of the Rebels in Merdian and had once been an evil murmurer serving Prince Phobo's but when he saw the damage inflicted on his world he broke away and became human.

They fell in love but then at the final battle Caleb challenged Phobo's and got turned back into a flower leaving Cornelia heart broken and depressed since her best friend no longer lived in the same world as her and the love of her life had became a flower. She grew away from the other Guardians and refused to talk to them and spent all day locked in her room tending to Caleb.

Irma thought that was pretty pointless...he was a plant end of.

Then things got really complicated when Luba keeper of the Aurameres and an elder in Candracar thought the Guardians were unworthy and had made the Aurameres (source of the Guardians power) collide with each other causing an Altermemre to form, a being made up of pure elemental energy. It found Cornelia and she obsorbed it making her master of all the elements...she did the one thing any lovesick girl would do...tried to bring back Caleb.

She succeeded but was tried by Candracar on whiether she was worthy to get back her rightful place as Guardian of Earth. Luckily Caleb said he'd become a servant for Candracar and Cornelia got her power back. Unfortunately the side effects of combining all five elements was that they had freed Nerissa an evil guaridan.

They'd defeated her and just when it looked like Cornelia and Caleb could be reunited Caleb dumped Cornelia and went back to Meridian.

Should have kicked him back thought Irma angrily.

"Will! It's me Hay Lin open up!" Yelled a voice.

Will ran to her apartment door and returned to her room with Hay Lin.

Hay Lin was Irma's best friend and the Guardian of Air. Hay Lin's grandmother Yan Lin had been a Guardian before Hay Lin so it pretty much ran in her blood. Hay Lin was part chinese and had long ebony hair which was in pigtails and bright grey eyes. Hay Lin breezed through life like her element and loved to make clothes or draw or do anything to do with art. Hay Lin was usually always smiling.

"Hey Irma!" She grinned even though she looked soaked from head to toe.

"Where is Taranee and Corny?" Asked Hay Lin gazing at the portal.

"They should be here any minute. Then we can get rid of that thing before my mum gets home" said Will.

Y"eah cause that would be kinda hard to explain" added Irma, "Sorry Mrs Vandom but Will can't come out of her room. Why? Because she's trying to close the big golden portal."

"Yeah I would be grounded" laughed Will.

A few minutes later with the arrival of Taranee and Cornelia they all faced the portal.

"Why is it here though? I mean there all meant to be gone" said Cornelia crossing her arms.

"Yeah well we'll ask Candracar that after we close it" said Will closing her eyes and opening her fist to reveal the Heart of Candracar which bathed them all in a soft pink glow.

"Cornelia Earth! Taranee Fire! Hay Lin Air! Irma Water!"

Irma watched as a bright blue beam of magic collided with her body. She loved the feeling of transforming. Feeling the water cool her muscles as they elongated. Her clothes melting away to be replaced by a new outfit and most of all the feeling of wings sprouting on her back.

Of course only Hay Lin could actually fly thought Irma enviously, man I wish I could wear this to school she thought as she landed lightly on Will's bedroom floor.

"Right" said Will who had transformed. "On the count of three!"

"One..."

Irma felt the feeling of water build up in her body until it extended past her fingertips into a bright blue orb.

"Two..."

She watched as Hay Lin, Cornelia, Taranee and Will did the same.

"Three!"

Irma watched as green, sliver, blue, orange and pink beams of magic collided with the portal.

There was a loud bang and Irma felt an invisible force drag her backwards as she was flung into Will's bedroom wall.

"Oww" groaned Taranee rubbing her head, "did we do it?"

Irma opened her eyes and gritted her teeth and against the pounding pain in her head.

The portal still remained with not a scratch on it.

"Okay that thing isn't shutting...there's something seriously wrong" Complained Cornelia.

"Corny's right" said Irma.

Taranee's eyes widened. "Wow you actually agreed!"

Irma stuck her tongue out.

"Well maybe Candracar will be able to explain it" said Hay Lin hovering in midair.

"Yeah" said Will staring at the Heart.

"Heart take us to Candracar" she ordered.

Nothing happened. The Heart didn't seem to be listening.

"Well thats just great!" Snapped Irma.

"What else can we do?" Said Taranee in despair.

"We could go through it" suggested Irma.

"Are you nuts? We don't know whats on the other side!" Shouted Cornelia.

Will sighed before gazing at the portal.

"Irma's right...we don't have any other choice...we can't let my mum find it" she said quietly.

"But we don't know what's on the other side!" Pointed out Cornelia.

"Yeah but it's either that or we get exposed" said Taranee.

"Maybe it's just Meridian" said Hay Lin hopefully.

"Fine!" said Cornelia raising her hands, "but don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Right everyone hold hands...I don't want us getting seperated" said Will grabbing onto Taranees hand.

Taranee grabbed Cornelia who grabbed Hay Lin who linked hands with Irma.

Great gulped Irma...I am being dragged into the unknown...oh well I'm Irma Lair age fourteen and about to venture into the unknown!


	2. Journey into the Unknown

**_Journey into the unknown_**

Cornelia's limbs were flailing wildly as she struggled to reach the surface above her head where she could see the reflection of the sun bouncing of the water.

Her intial instinct was to panic. She couldn't breath and the water was freezing. She had no idea where her friends where because when they were falling through the sky she'd felt the grip on their hands go as she smacked down into the water.

_Keep calm...remember what Irma showed you..._

If Cornelia had been able to she would have taken a deep breath. She could hardly swim yet she could ice skate and what was more amazing was that she was taking advise from Irma of all people.

Kicking out her legs she could see the surface draw closer. Finally she emerged her head bobbing above the waves like an unsteady cork as she tried to focus on her surroundings rather than how cold she felt.

_I knew we shouldn't have gone through that Portal!_

"Will! Hay Lin! Irma! Taranee!" She yelled trying no to inhale more water.

"Cornelia!"

Relief washed all over Cornelia as she recognised the familiar voice of Will.

_I'm saved...Will's a great swimmer..._

It wasn't long before Will had dragged Cornelia back to dry land. Cornelia sat shivering on the dry land as water trickled down her back. Clearly the fall had zapped their powers because she was now back in her usual attire. She glared at the lake and scanned her surroundings.

They'd landed in a lake surrounded by tree's.

_So...cold...and I just bought this skirt last week!_

"Where's the others?" Asked Cornelia standing up and hugging herself to keep warm as Will screwed her eyes shut in concentration.

_"Where are you? Irma and I are on land but where's Hay Lin?"_

Cornelia recognised the familiar voice of Taranee entering her head. Her eyes scanned the shores of the large lake looking for the outlines of her two friends. Finally her eyes rested on two blobs at the other side of the lake.

_"We see you Tara...we'll be right there just wait for a few minutes"_

Cornelia nodded at Will who had just finished telepathically broadcasting and was staring at Cornelia with her dripping wet clothes and hair. Will was shivering but Cornelia got the vibe that it wasn't from the wetness.

"Do you feel it?"

"Feel what?" Asked Cornelia skeptically raising an eyebrow as Will's face frowned.

"I don't know but ever since we landed here...I've had this weird feeling...like energy...only not energy? It's like the worlds alive" Said Will struggling to explain it.

Cornelia paused for a moment.

A while ago she would have told Will to ignore it a move on or that the fall had shocked her...but lately most of Will's theories turned out to be pretty true.

_Nerissa for one example..._

Cornelia shuddered. The mention of that old hags name still scared her slightly. It hadn't been very long since the battle and the memory was still fresh in everyones minds. Along with other memories...

Cornelia turned away from will and watched as the tree's swayed in the breeze. The noise of the leafs rustling...the sound of a leaf falling to the ground. Those where things Cornelia could understand...she didn't like being confused. Caleb had definately confused her...

_It hurts...to know he only loved the other half of me. The Guardian half...why couldn't he love all of me?_

"Coming Corny?" Asked Will.

"Yeah" sighed Cornelia before turning to follow her friend.

"Don't call me Corny!" She added as Will smirked.

"Thought that would get your attention."

* * *

Hay Lin could hear the air roar through her ears.

She was falling. She could feel the grip on her friends hands slacken. She knew they were there but Hay Lin could only see blurs beside her and below her seemed to be a big blur of blue and green.

_It's a good job I'm in my element_

Hay Lin grinned as she felt her body stop falling. The air stop rushing past her ears as she felt herself float freely defying the laws of Gravity.

_Thats me. Master of air and gravity!_

She giggled as she soared towards the ground like a bullet pulling out of her dive just before she reached the lake. She hovered skimming the top of it as her eyes searched for her friends.

The wind tugged at her hair playfully.

_The wind seems happy here..._

Hay Lin glanced at the woods surrounding the lake. The tree's swayed idly and above the sun beated down warming the back of her neck.

_Better find everyone..._

Although Hay Lin's telepathic ablities where nothing on Taranee's she could still contact her friends when she needed too.

_I know there here close...I can feel them..._

_"Hay is that you?"_

_"Yep so where do you suppose we are?" Asked Hay Lin._

_"No Idea. Me and Irma are on the other side of the lake. Will and Corny are coming...Irma says get your head out of the sky and come!"_

Hay Lin smiled at her best friends message before floating to the other side of the lake where she met a completely dry Irma who was standing looked very unsettled while Taranee was hissing steam of her clothes and pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose.

_Why are we not Guardians anymore? Did Will un-transform us?_

"Nice to see you at last Hay!" Said Irma reapproachfully.

"She's mad because she got soaked" Explained Taranee in an undertone.

"Hey! I heard that!" Retorted Irma.

"Irma I thought you'd love the water" Joked Hay Lin.

"Haha not funny!"

"Look Cornelia...seems we can't leave these three alone for five minutes with them fighting" said Will approaching the threesome.

"Hark ye...need a drying Corny?" Asked Irma glancing at Cornelia's soaken green skirt.

Cornelia crossed her arms stubbornly. Hay Lin was sure the proud Earth Guardian wouldn't be happy excepting help from Irma...still she didn't protest as Irma made a few movements with her arms and the water came draining out of her clothes.

"Where do you think we are? Metamoor? Asked Hay Lin hopefully.

"If we are then why did Elyon send us a portal?" Asked Taranee.

"Which is gone!" Snapped Irma waving her hands upwards.

"Relax...we've got the Heart so if we need to we can go to Candracar...but obviously the Oracle wanted us here...I don't think were in Metamoor though" said Will going into leader mode.

"Trust him to send us here without any warnings" Grumbled Irma.

"So what do you suggest we do Sherlock?" Asked Cornelia pointedly.

"Why go explore Watson" Said Irma.

* * *

"Right...so we'll sleep here tonight and then tomorrow we're going on Aang's mini break" said Katara.

"This is a bad idea. We shouldn't be taking mini breaks!" Protested Sokka as he stuffed a mouthful of cooked meat into his mouth.

"Yeah and why does twinkletoes get to choose first?" Asked Toph.

Katara frowned.

"We've all been working really hard. We deserve this...and Aangs the Avatar so..."

"Stupid Avatar" Grumbled Toph.

Katara shot the earthbender a glare before smiling sweetly at Aang.

"Aang could you go get me some water? Since Sokka's decided to drink all of it?" Asked Katara shooting her brother a look of poison.

"What? I was really thirsty?" Shrugged Sokka.

"Sure Katara" said Aang taking the bucket from her and walking off through the woods.

_I can't wait to show her my mini break...it's so cute..._

"We're going the wrong way!" Complained a voice.

Aang froze and hid behind a tree.

_Who could it be? Is it the Fire Nation...maybe Azula's tracked us down? Or maybe it's just travellers? _

"Then what way would you suggest Irma?" Snapped another voice.

"I don't know Corny why don't you ask the tree's!"

_Irma? Corny? What kind of names are they? Well there definately not Azula...if they're lost...maybe I should help them?_

Aang was just pondering his decision when he noticed how quiet everything had went.

Then a voice spoke;

"Whose there?!"

* * *

"We've been wandering around in circles for ages...I vote we just go to Candracar and ask the Oracle for a map" said Irma yawning tiredly.

Will nodded...the Idea was begining to appeal to her.

_It's been over an hour and we're just going in circles...if we were mean't to find something then we would have already..._

"We're going the wrong way" complained Irma.

"Then what way would you suggest Irma?" Snapped Cornelia.

Will rolled her eyes...great another Water vs Earth showdown...just what they needed.

"I don't know Cornelia why don't you ask the tree's!" Said Irma gesturing to the thick knarled tree's that towered over them.

Will glanced at Taranee for support but only to find that Taranee was screwing up her eyes. Her fingertips where at her temples and she looked up.

_"Shut up you two. We're being watched!"_

Will glanced around her uneasily at the tree's. Who knew what monster was lurking behind them. Her heart started pounding wildly as she heard Hay Lin's voice drift into her mind.

"_I kinda thought that too" added Hay Lin._

_"What do we do?" Asked Taranee._

_"Tell them to buzz off?" Suggested Irma._

_"No...they could be good...give them the benefit of the doubt" said Will._

They all nodded in agreement. Will sighed...it was much better when they all co-operated. Made her job as leader much more easier.

"Whose there?!" She asked.

She listened as she heard a noise. Someone was approaching...

Instinctively they all banded together glancing around waiting to see who would come forth. Will braced herself for the worst clutching her fist ready to transform or use the Heart's power.

"Uh...me...Aang."

Will glanced behind her. In front of Hay Lin was a boy a few years younger than herself.

_He only looks twelve or thirteen...why on earth does he have tattoo's? And what's with the clothes...well he seems human..._

The boy smiled sheepishly looking at them curiously glancing from Wills jeans to Taranee's vibrant jumper. Clearly they looked foriegn.

_"What one earth is he wearing?" Asked Irma._

_"My thoughts exactly..." mumbled Cornelia._

_Well...he doesn't look harmful...said Hay Lin._

_"Yeah...no evil aura here...although...it's strange..." Added Taranee._

Will stepped forward. Clearly she wasn't the only one getting odd vibes from this world.

"I'm Will...this is Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia...do you know where we are?"


	3. Fight

**Just feel that I should say to avoid any confusion that this takes place for the WITCH girls just after they've defeated Nerissa and for the Aang gang just after the bitter work episode- Also i dont own WITCH or avatar blah blah **

**Chapter 3- The Fight!**

Another day, another camp set up or at least that's what it felt like to Aang even though it wasn't strictly true, as they'd been flying on Appa for two days straight.

He'd been elected to get water and frankly he was glad to get out of camp, the atmosphere was so tense.

Katara and Sokka had fallen out big time and Toph wasn't helping much either.

He knelt down and bended some water into the pouch he was carrying when what he saw made him stare in shock!

In the sky there was a huge golden swirly thing!

"KATARA! SOKKA! TOPH! YOU GOTTA COME SEE THIS!" He yelled.

He scrambled for cover and watched as five figures fell out of the sky and into the lake…Hang on a second only four had fell into the lake the other was hovering?

He squinted even further and saw five girls wearing weird clothes.

One had long yellow hair and was wearing a long green skirt and a strange dark green tunic?

One was shorter and had a mop of red hair and was wearing strange trousers and a blue top.

One had brown hair and was wearing the same strange trousers as the other only her top was black with a funny pink design on it.

One had dark skin and black braids and was wearing a short dress with trousers on underneath and the other was a petite girl with long black pigtails and a short skirt on and a purple top…she was the only one not soaking?

They were all sitting on a piece of ice. The swirly thing had disappeared.

Then the piece of ice shot towards the land at a great speed. Maybe one of them was a water bender? They got off and started talking about powers? Weird!

The girl with glasses was staring right were he was hiding and then at the redhead.

They just remained silent for a couple of minutes then the blond girl turned towards him with her arm out stretched.

Whoa! He was hurling through the air at breakneck speed before he was sent plummeting into the lake! He looked up feeling very wet and very confused to see five faces staring at him with interest and confusion.

"Who are you?" said the redhead.

Okay Cornelia try and remain calm you've been in worse situations. All that's happened is that your stuck in another world, this happens all the time to you so just relax and trust that everything will be okay. Okay? Who was she kidding they were stuck in another world with no way home!

_Guys be quiet someone's watching us!_ Warned Taranee telepathically.

_Who? Where?_ Asked Will.

_In the bushes I can sense him _She answered.

_Okay Cornelia I want you to focus your telekinetic powers on the bushes and dump Mr Eavesdropper in the lake!_ Ordered Will

_Yeah Corny! Give him a soaking from me! _Joked Irma.

Okay! She faced the bushes and held out her arm feeling sparks of green magic fly through her fingertips giving her a feeling of control and power. Concentrating her mind she traced a pattern with her arm from the bushes to the lake and watched as a yellow and red blur shot through the air and into the lake! She couldn't help feeling a bit proud of her magic.

Running over with the others until they could see the thing clearly.

Was it a monster? A meridian? Questions shot through her mind as she raced until she was knee deep in water until she saw a boy?

He looked about 12 or 13. He was bald and had strange blue arrow tattoos on his head and arms.

"Who are you?" Asked Will.

"I'm…" His voice trailed of as something came flying though the air and nearly hit Will on the head!

Suddenly she felt her legs give way and watched as her and the others where knocked to the ground by…water?

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Roared a female voice, looking up she could see a pretty girl with long black hair and she was wearing blue dress.

A boy was advancing behind her with a club! And by his side was a girl with short black hair!

"Will! Transform us!" I shouted.

Will closed her eyes and clenched her fist! Her hair stood on end and I watched as she opened her palm to reveal the Heart of Candracar!

"What the hell!" yelled the boy carrying the club.

"Irma Water!" She yelled as a whirl of blue magic encased her friend.

"Taranee Fire! Hay Lin Air! And finally…Cornelia Earth!"

She watched as her vision was blinded and the yells of shock blurred until they were like whispers. She was levitated of the ground and flung her arms over her head and smiled as she felt her limbs grow stronger! She smelt the sweet smell of flowers and moss and felt wings sprout on her back.

Slowly and gracefully she was lowered to the ground with the others, only Hay Lin remained air borne.

She watched the expressions of shock on the faces of the boys and girls.

It didn't last long as the girl in blue promptly sent a large amount of water flying at Irma…big mistake!

"Hey Water babe next time find your own element!" snapped Irma as she created a massive tidal wave and drenched the girl from head to toe.

Cornelia felt a large amount of earth shove her off her feet and propel her backwards! She looked up and saw that the shorthaired girl was shooting lumps of earth at her!

Well we'll see about that! No one attacks me with my own element!

"Hey Earth girl you call that having power over earth watch this!" She yelled.

"EARTH ARISE!" She shouted slamming her fists into the earth and watched as a large plant encased the girl, immobilising her.

Score one to the earth guardian she smirked.

She watched and saw Irma had very cleverly shut the water girl in a bubble and was helping Taranee who was having problems trying not to seriously hurt the boy with the club.

Irma just walked up to him and looked him in the eye and he stopped fighting and stood perfectly still…Irma had mind manipulated him!

"Why didn't you fight him?" She berated Taranee.

"And do what burn him to a crisp?" She retorted.

She looked over to Will and Hay Lin who seemed to be having problems with the tattooed boy, who seemed to be able to conjure Earth, water and air to attack them.

She noticed how will created a huge pink bubble force field and how Hay Lin vanished and flew over behind the boy and dropped him in it…very clever.

"Right now to see why these copycats have similar powers to us!" declared Irma walking over to the guy in the pink force field.

"Hey buddy who got loose with a rood sign on your head?" She asked.

"Irma!" Said Will with annoyance.

"What? It's a fair question" Retorted Irma.

"Look" said will softly and looking the boy in the eyes, "we don't want to hurt you! We just want to know who you are and where we are. We fell through a portal and we're lost."

"My names Aang could you let me out of here?" He asked.


	4. Releasing

**Okay just for the record the WITCH girls in my story are from the comics but have the same powers as they do on TV apart from Will e.g Hay Lin- Air / turning invisible ect.**

**Oh yeah I dont own WITCH or avatar blah blah**

**Chapter 4 - Releasing**

To let him go or not to let him go that is the question...Okay he could be good or he could be bad? Why am i always left with these choices? Oh yeah thats right Will your the leader its your job! Still it doesnt mean I can't ask for advice does it?

_What do you think? Should I let him go?_ I asked telepathically.

_Hell no! I dont trust him Will, I mean hello he used our elements against us! Thats just scary!_ warned Cornelia

_I'm with Cornelia! We dont know who or what he is!_ Agreed Taranee

_I think you should! I mean he looks sorry! _Said Hay Lin

_Yeah and if he tries anything we'll kick his butt!_ quipped Irma

"Right!" I sighed turning to face the boy, "I'll let you go but if you try anything!"

"I won't! I promise!" He said firmly looking me in the eyes.

"Okay" I said out streaching my arm and feeling the energy flow right down to my finger tips until a blast of bright pink magic was imitated and my force field vanished!

"Right who are you? Where are we? and whats with you copying our powers?" demanded Irma.

My names Aang and I'm the avatar and I think we're somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

Huh? What was this guy on? Earth Kingdom? Avatar? what the hell was an avatar? I thought.

"Earth what?" Demanded Cornelia her blue eyes narrowed.

"Avatar? What the heck is an Avatar! Is that why you've got roadsigns tattooed all over you?" asked Irma.

"Um...you arent from around here are you?" He asked.

"No we're not from here. I don't even think we're from this world!" I explained.

!Release my friends and we'll talk" He said glancing with his face full of concern at the bubble with the girl in it.

Irma release the girl in the bubble, Cornelia relese the other girl too I ordered.

They just stare at me af though I was mad to release these nutters but they did it anyway.

"Thats it girlie your going down!" Yelled the shorthaired girl shooting a lump of rock at cornelia.

"What I release you and thanks I get" She yelled redirecting it.

"Toph calm down there not here to hurt us!" soothed Aang

"Easy for you to say twinkle toes! You weren't shut in a giant plant!"

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want me to do!" Shouted Cornelia

"What's wrong with Sokka?" Asked the girl in blue.

"Oh he's okay Irma just manipulated his mind said Hay Lin."

I cringed inwardly. She could of put it a bit better than that!

"WHAT! you can control peoples minds!" They all shouted.

"Relax he's okay" Said Irma after staring at Sokka who promptly started pointing and yelling fire bender at Taranee.

"Look why don't we all sit down and talk" I suggested trying to keep the peace.

"We don't talk to Fire Benders!" Shouted Sokka.

"I'm not a Fire bender for crying out loud!" yelled Taranee.

"Look why dont we just sit down" Begged Aang.

Eventually everyone sat down but we kept getting uneasy looks from everyone.

"Right" Said Aang, "who are you?"

"My names Will Vandom and i'm the keeper of the Heart of Candracar", I said watching their reactions.

"Heart? What heart?" Said Sokka.

"What's candracar?" Asked the girl in blue.

_Were going to be here for a looong time_ Complained Irma.


	5. Explaining

Taranee looked around her; all eyes were now on them. Poor Will! She's going to have a hard time explaining all this! She suddenly felt a stab of sympathy for Hay Lin's grandmother. How on earth did she work up the guts to tell us? She thought.

"Well…um…Candracar is the centre of infinity" she began shooting nervous looks at everyone.

Taranee smiled encouragingly and Will shot a quick look of thankfulness and continued a little more confidently…

"Centre of what?" Asked the boy that had been yelling fire bender at her.

Fire bender! She got the feeling that, that was a bad thing.

"Infinity…Lots of wise beings watch over all the worlds there and maintain harmony" Will continued.

"So basically a lot of people are watching us?" Asked Toph.

"Sort of…anyway the most wisest and powerful of these beings is called the oracle and in every generation he anoints guardians…"

"Okay…so you're their guardians!" Said Katara trying to follow.

"Yeah!" Said Will with relief, "we protect the other worlds. This she said holding up the Heart, is the Heart of Candracar! It contains the essences of the five elements!"

"Five elements! There's only four!" Exclaimed Aang looking like someone had just slapped him.

"No there's five"-said Will firmly. "Fire, Water, Earth, Air and Energy!"

"Really there are five!" Said Aang practically bouncing up and down.

"Yeah…well the oracle gives the five guardians the powers of the elements."

"I'm Earth" said Cornelia stepping forward, "but I can also move things with my mind!"

"Wow!" Said Katara but Toph looked unimpressed.

"And I'm Water" quipped Irma stepping forward but "I can also control your minds!"

"Oh My God! You mind controlled me!" Shrieked Sokka.

"I'm Fire" I said shyly, "and am also telepathic! That's how I knew you were watching us!"

"I'm energy and the keeper of the Heart" said Will.

"That would make you air" said Aang gazing at Hay Lin who was hovering off the ground beside Irma.

"Yep and I can turn myself invisible" she said vanishing and reappearing beside Will.

"Okay do people always have powers like that were you come from?" Asked Sokka.

"No just us" Said Will.

"Do you always look like that?"

"No just when we transform, when we transform our powers increase and we age a couple of years."

"So what do you really look like?" Asked Katara.

"Like this… change back!" Will ordered the heart.

"I felt my magical body shrink and my clothes vanish to be replaced by…soaking wet ones!"

"Thanks Will!" Said Irma shooting her a look.

"I can dry your clothes for you if you want to" Offered Aang.

"No it's okay I dry myself" Said Irma sucking the water out of her clothes.

"Me too I said creating a ring of fire around me instantly drying my clothes."

For some weird reason the other people stared at me with looks of fear and surprise.

"Right" said Irma…"so what's with you guys?"

Okay…this could be very complicated to explain I thought staring at the five girls in front of me.

"Well…er…our world is divided into four nations" I said starting at the beginning…

"Water Tribes, Earth Kingdoms, Fire Nation and air Nomads."

"Okay fairly straight forward" said Cornelia.

"Yeah well in each nation special people can bend there own element like Katara" I said staring at her, "she's from the water tribe and she can bend water!"

"Right I'm following" said Taranee.

"Well in each generation a special bender is born called an avatar and he can bend all four elements" I said knowing the awkward part was about to come…

"Okay I think I get this" said Will.

"Well when the last avatar died another was born, the avatar sprit gets reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Well the fire nation began a war, they harnessed the power of a passing comet and started an a hundred year war" I said quickly.

"Why didn't this avatar person stop it" asked Cornelia.

"I…um…when I found out I was an avatar I ran away from the air temple and got caught in a storm and got frozen in an iceberg for a hundred years" I said feeling my cheeks burn.

"Oh my gosh that must have been horrible waking up a hundred years later!" Exclaimed Will.

"Yeah it was, I found out that the Fire Nation had killed all the air benders…I was the only one left."

"I'm so sorry!" Said Taranee with tears in her eyes.

"It's not your fault!" I said firmly staring her in the eyes.

"Well…Katara and Sokka found me and explained what had happened and how the present Fire Lord had sent his son looking for me. They decided to travel with me. Katara taught me waterbending and then we found Toph and she's teaching me earth bending so in a way I am glad I got frozen in that iceberg."

"Aang has to defeat the Fire Lord before that comet comes back otherwise the fire nation win the war! Said Sokka bluntly."

"Yeah and it's got even worse now the fire lords sent his daughter after us! She's even worse than her brother!"

"Wow and I thought we had it rough!" Said Irma.

"Why were we sent here though? "Said Cornelia," to help you?"

"I have no idea I never even knew you exsited!"

"So how do we get home?"Asked Hay Lin


	6. Thinking

I turned over and heaved a sigh of annoyance. I was annoyed! I was annoyed at this whole situation! Here I was sleeping on dirt in a strange world with no way home! Powerless to do anything!

I could just picture the panic my families getting into! Even Lillian will be upset because It's about 2am in the morning and I'm still not home!

My parent's have probably got the police out looking for me!

How can they all sleep so soundly! Don't they realise what's going on?

Okay that was unfair. I know Will's tried everything to get us home. Including screaming at the heart about 20times to take us to Candracar but nothing's worked so in the end we decided to stay here with the avatar and his friends.

Don't get me wrong their very nice people even if that Toph girl was a bit rude and Sokka annoying but there doing the best they can to help us.

She heaved and turned over yet again watching Hay Lin breathing soundly.

It was useless she couldn't get any sleep! Getting up and walking past everyone she marched into the forest!

Most people would avoid a forest in the dead of night…but not me! It's my element and it's alive…especially tonight! It' like the tree's are whispering to each other! It's like their trying to tell me something!

I marched for ages until I came to a lake where the moon was high in the sky and little stars twinkled around it.

She breathed in and out…maybe it wasn't being here that had her awake…maybe it was Caleb!

She missed him so much! How can you love someone with all your heart for them to do this to you!

"Are you okay?" Came a voice behind her.

"I'm fine!" She scowled, annoyed at being intruded upon.

She turned around and saw it was Sokka who seemed to be staring misty eyed at the moon.

"It's a beautiful moon?" She said trying to fill the awkward gap of silence.

"Yeah…it really is" He said sorrowfully.

"Are you okay?" She said thinking aloud.

"Yeah…just memories and stuff," He said staring at her.

"I know what you mean" She said truthfully.

"How?" He asked.

"Well…let's just say I miss someone…"

"Me too…" He said glancing at the starry sky.

For a moment it was utterly still…a long silence…not an awkward one just a comforting one…

Suddenly something wound it's way up her feet…a vine and before she knew it sounds and pictures raced through her mind…

It was the forest, tranquil and peaceful! Then three girls came crashing through the tree's! On looked like some kind of acrobat…another was dressed in black and the last had a crown on her head and was shooting blue flames from her hands!

The images vanished leaving Sokka staring at Cornelia.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No! We need to get back! Something's coming for us!" She shouted running through the forest.

"What do you mean? Hey wait up!" He shouted trailing after her.

"What do you mean something's coming for us? Who?" He yelled catching up with her.

"I mean three girls and one was shooting blue flames!" She shouted back.

"Azula!" He growled

"Who?"

"The Fire Nation princess…the one we told you about earlier!"

"That crazy stalker?" She yelled nearly tripping up on a stray branch.

"Yeah! How'd you know she was coming for us?"

"As guardian of Earth one of my powers is too communicate with plants!"

"You talk to plants!"

"Sort of…"

The reached camp where Cornelia promptly proceeded to wake up Will.

"W…what? Cornelia what's wrong?"

"Were being attacked!"

"What? By who?"

"Some princess who can shoot blue flames!"

"Is there any time to run?" She asked Sokka.

"No little girl there's no time at all!" Said a cruel female voice…


	7. Advantage

"Aang…AANG GET YOUR AIR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" Yelled Sokka in my ear.

Huh? What was Sokka doing awake! He's normally the first one down and the last one up!

"What's going on?" I asked instantly getting up and seeing an equal look of worriment on Katara's pretty face.

"Azula!" He scowled.

"Not again!" Mumbled Toph.

"How! How do you know she's nearby?" I asked staring at Toph…maybe she'd sensed the vibrations?

"A little leaf told Cornelia," quipped Irma.

"Huh?" Asked Katara staring at Cornelia in puzzlement.

"As guardian of earth one of my powers is to understand plants! They told me that Azula girl was here!" She explained.

Weird…talking to plants! Sounds kinda cool though.

"Do we have any time to run?" Asked Will.

"No little girl, No time at all!" Growled a voice from behind them.

"Look's like the avatar's got himself a fan club!" She laughed pointing at the guardians.

"Hehe good one Azula!" Giggled Ty Lee.

"Yeah we're the avatar's fan club aren't we girls?" Said Will grinning and exchanging looks with the other guardians.

"What do we do?" I muttered in Hay Lin's ear.

"Just sit back relax and enjoy show!" She laughed staring at Will.

"Got ya!" I said signalling for the others to back away.

"This will be a laugh! Five little girls to bet!" She said eyeing up there stances.

"It's going to be boring, "drawled Mai.

"Aw boring? I know a way to make things a bit more interesting!" Joked Irma staring at Will.

"You know guys I hate unfair advantages so what do you say we level the playing field?" Smirked Will.

"You read my mind!" Said Taranee.

I watched as Will's face was bathed in a smooth clear pink glow. He hair stood on end and her eyes screwed up with concentration until that crystal thing was floating above her palm!

"What the hell!" Snarled Azula.

Will paid no attention and continued with transforming herself and the other's.

"IRMA WATER!" She cried as a teardrop shaped swirl of magic encased Irma.

"CORNELIA EARTH!" She shouted as a green shoot of magic encased blonde hiding her from view.

"TARANEE FIRE!" She yelled as a spark of fire encased Taranee.

I couldn't help but laugh! Azula stood dumb staring at all the bright colours and scowled at Taranee transformation.

"Pretty lights!" Exclaimed Ty Lee clapping her hands.

"HAY LIN AIR!" She cried as a whirl of air encased Hay Lin.

"AND ME ENERGY!" She yelled as a bright pink whirl of magic encased her.

"I wish I could see!" Muttered Toph.

After the transformation was over Azula looked shocked…what she thought was five defenceless girls had morphed into brightly coloured woman.

"Yup that evened the tables!" Grinned Hay Lin.

"TY LEE! MAI! Dispatch those things!" She shouted, her hands lighting up with blue fire the she promptly shot towards Taranee.

"Uh huh no misusing fire!" Shouted Taranee redirecting it at Azula, which she dodged.

"Cornelia! Hay Lin! Take care of Mai and Ty Lee…Irma Taranee care to help me cool of princess flaming!" Shouted Will.

"With pleasure!" grinned Irma, "WATER RISE UP AND OBEY ME!" She shouted unleashing a massive tidal wave, which drenched Azula.

"I can't reach you!" Cried Ty Lee who was trying desperately to immobilise Hay Lin but couldn't reach her.

"Aw shame!" Shouted Hay Lin turning herself invisible and picking up Ty Lee and flying high into the sky and dropping her. She landed with a smack on the ground and lay there unconscious.

"Don't you know it's dangerous to play with knives?" Taunted Cornelia as she redirected all the knives that were flying through the air towards back towards Mai who ended up pinned up against a tree.

"Right that leaves us with you!" Grinned Will.

"Never!" Spat Azula creating a ring of blue flames to protect herself.

"Oh purleeze!" Groaned Taranee.

"Is that the best you can do?" Taunted Irma.

"ARGH!" Roared Azula, unleashing a massive wave of lightening.

"Whoa! Never saw that coming!" Shouted Will creating a pink force field to protect them.

"Will! I have an idea! Lightening is pure energy, which means she creates flames by drawing the energy from her body!" Cried Taranee.

"So…I'll draw the energy from her body while you draw out her firepower!" Exclaimed Will.

"ENERGY!" Roared Will outstretching her hands towards Azula.

"FIRE!" Yelled Taranee.

I watched as bursts of pink and orange magic leapt from Azula's body and into Will and Taranee's hands.

Eventually Azlua collapsed…defeated!

"That was amazing!" Gushed Katara.

"Incredible!" Shouted Sokka.

"How…. did you do that?" I asked staring at them.

"We're guardians…it's our job!" Winked Will.


	8. A message

"Um…guys I don't mean to be the wet blanket or anything but what do we do with them?" Asked Taranee pointing at the three unconscious girls.

"Leave them?" Suggested Sokka

"No because they'd wake up and continue coming after us" said Toph.

"We could take them with us?" Asked Katara

"Are you crazy? When they wake up they'd go mad plus Appa can't carry eleven people!" Cried Sokka.

"Then we have no choice but to leave them and get the best start we can," sighed Aang.

"I don't like it", said Katara, as she mounted Appa and sat next to Will, gazing over her shoulder as Appa flew of into air.

_An hour later…_

_Azula POV_

She woke up feeling stiff and sore but she wouldn't allow the pain to stop her from standing up. She was raging!

How could those five girls have defeated her, _The Fire Nation princess_ and her hand chosen elite team. What were they? They'd changed into winged creatures that summoned up the powers of the elements and more.

She watched as Ty Lee struggled to her feet and release Mai.

"What do we do now Azula?" She piped.

She thought grudgingly: Their options were limited. They could pursue their chase of the Avatar and her brother and uncle but in the meantime as much as she hated to admit defeat her Lord Father must be notified on whom those or what those girls were, yet she couldn't be in two places at once…or could she?

"Mai I believe I require your assistance" she smirked as she eyed the gloomy and pale girl in front of her.

"Yes Princess?" She drawled.

"I need you to return home and send a little message for me" she said smoothly eyeing the open mouthed expression on her companions face.

"Oh don't worry Mai I'm not asking you to stay home, once you have gotten someone to deliver the message you can catch Ty Lee and I up."

"Yes Princess what is the message I am to deliver?" She muttered.

"Do we have any paper or quills on us?" She asked.

"I do!" Bounced Ty Lee feeling inside her pocket and handing Azula a piece of paper and a quill.

"Thank you Ty Lee" she said as she began to write her letter to her father

_Dear Lord Father,_

_The mission on which you sent me is nearing an end. _

_Last week I seriously wounded Uncle Iroh and I know not if he is alive or dead but whichever he is, him and Zuko are finished._

_I am currently tracking the Avatar along with Lady Mai and Ty Lee but upon recently meeting them in battle the Avatar and the Water bender and her brother and an Earth bender (A bai fong I believe) were not alone. They were with five other girls who transformed into winged beings who could summon up the power of the elements and also more…_

_The blonde headed girl I believe was some sort of earth bender yet she had telekinetic abilities too._

_There was also a water bender who was so powerful she could create water out of thin air. And an air bender who could fly without use of a glider and I am ashamed to say a fire bender. I know not what element the red headed girl could bend but she transformed them using an amulet and she was shooting of blasts of pink energy._

_They are allies with the Avatar which could spoil the plans I have for Ba sing sei but do not worry I will continue tracking the Kyoshi warriors and go ahead with my plan but you should know these girls are not of our world and poise threat to the Fire Nation. _

_Your Loyal Daughter_

_Princess Azula_

"Your writing a letter to the Fire Lord?" Asked Mai after reading it.

"Yes I believe he should know what a threat they are and take the precautions on how to deal with them" she grinned.

"I will deliver it to New Ozai and send a messenger to the Fire Nation as fast as possible" said Mai.

"Good, should you meet my uncle or brother you know what to do…now go!" She cried as she watched Mai ride off into the distance.

"So now what Azula?" Asked Ty Lee

"Now we find some Kyoshi warriors!" She smiled.


	9. Flying

Hong long could this thing fly for? Although I have to admit it is rather cute and cuddly. Appa? Hmm I think I'll call you fluffy! Smiled the Air guardian as she watched the others sleep deeply.

Cornelia had curled up like a cat next to Sokka and Will's head rested on Katara's shoulder and both Toph, Irma and Taranee were curled up neatly.

Which leaves Aang and me as the only ones awake and he keeps staring at Katara. Hmm getting major crush vibes here? Maybe an opportunity for Irma and me to play matchmakers?

"So what's your world like?" Asked Aang as he gently moved past the sleeping people until he sat down beside Hay Lin.

"Well it's got lots of City's and people and cars" Hay Lin said trying to describe Heatherfield.

"What are cars?"

"People use them to get around in our world. There really fast" she replied simply thinking of her own car. She had to admit she was worried about what people at home would be saying but she had faith that her Grandma and the Oracle wouldn't just let them all worry.

"Is their a war going on in your world?" He asked sadly.

"Well our world is huge and not every country is at war with each other but yes I suppose there are some wars but nothing like this one" she said slowly swishing a bit of her long hair away from her face.

Maybe I should change the subject…wars are sort of depressing she thought as she smiled.

"So can you fly since you can do stuff with air?" She asked curiously.

"Well sort of if I use my glider" he said gesturing to the wooden thing he was holding.

"Cool" said Hay Lin as she floated upwards in the air hovering over their heads.

"How can you do that?" He asked mesmerised by Hay Lin's flying.

"It's part of my power. As is turning invisible and seeing memories through sound" she explained as she did a couple of the loop the loops in midair causing Aang to laugh.

"Fancy a fly?" She asked

"Sure but what about the others…someone needs to steer Appa?"

"Fluffy will be fine and we'll fly right next to him" she said.

"Well…okay" he said as he took off on his glider.

"Race you!" She cried as she soared off at high speed.

Hay Lin was disappointed to admit that Aang bet her but only by a head.

"So how old were you when you found out you were a guardian?" He asked.

"I was thirteen but Will and Cornelia were fourteen" she replied happily.

"How old are you now?" He asked.

"Fourteen, so is Irma and Taranee but Cornelia and Will are fifteen."

"How did you find out?" He asked curiously.

"Well Will and Taranee were new at our school and we made friends with them. That night there was a party at our school and we all went. That's where all the trouble started. That's were Elyon met Cedric" she said darkly remembering that night clearly.

"Who's Elyon? A guardian?" He asked.

"No", she laughed, "Elyon was Cornelia's best friend", and she went on to tell him about Elyon and Merdian and Nerissa.

"Wow that's amazing so you did all that" he said his grey eyes widen.

"Yeah…its was really scary but I'm glad I had my friends" she said softly as she flew beside them staring at their peaceful faces.

She noticed Aangs gaze linger towards Katara and decided to ask him a question.

"So…you like that Katara girl?" She asked mischeviously.

"No…um…well…" he stuttered.

"Tell me or I'll get Taranee to read your mind!" She threatened.

"Okay…okay…maybe just a little or a lot" he admitted his face going scarlet.

"Bingo!" Cried Hay Lin nearly waking everyone up.

"You can't tell her!" Begged Aang.

"I wont guardian honour" said Hay Lin floating down next to Irma.

"Good…well sleep well" he said before taking his place next to Appa's reins.

Three hours later… 

"So where are we going? Somewhere, where there's a shower?" Asked a very grumpy Cornelia.

"Aww corny is you want some water all you had to do was ask" mocked Irma summoning up some blue magic.

"If you soak me Irma Lair I'll stick a plant where the sun don't shine!" Threatened Cornelia.

"Okay calm down don't make me come back their!" Mocked Will.

"Yes mother" said Irma Sarcastically.

"Do they always go on like this?" Asked Katara in Taranee's ear.

"Yeah…they can be sort of immature" ,said Taranee.

"WHAT!" Shouted Irma and Cornelia causing Taranee to back away in fear.

"Sorry!" She squeaked as she got a blast of water in her face from Irma.

"Okay so where are we going?" Asked Toph who was fed up of not being able to see although her and Irma got on quite well.

"Um…well its Katara's turn to pick somewhere to go" said Aang holding up a map.

"Um…I pick there" she said pointing to little blue fountain in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh I've been there…The Misty Ponds Oasis" (**if that isn't what its called then correct me**) "it's a natural pristine ice sculpture" said Aang cheerfully.

"Cool!" said Irma eyeing it up on the little map.

"So you guys take mini vacations?" Said Will

" Yeah we need to relax" piped up Aang.

"Okay then" said Sokka who had taken over from Aang at steering Appa, "Misty Ponds Oasis it is."


	10. Mai Alone part 1

Mai Alone

She'd been riding for four days straight as fast as she could. She'd stopped briefly to eat and drink for half an hour each day but that was it. What Azula says is law she thought bitterly. Yes she was the best friend of a princess but when they made friends Azula was only Lady Azula fifth in line to the throne. But now it looked like she was heir to the throne. Mai wasn't bothered really. Yes Azula had tried to scare or control her before when she was little but it hadn't worked. Mai wasn't afraid of her and Azula knew it.

She rode on fiercely, she remembered the day she met Lady Azula…

_Flashback…_

"_Come on Mai!" Chided Mai's mother nudging a six-year-old Mai into a rich nursery. _

"_Oh Talla glad you could make it!" Exclaimed a tall pretty woman dressed in rich red clothes and a small golden crown that ran over and embraced her mother._

"_Princess Ursa" curtsied Lady Talla before embracing the Fire Nation Princess._

"_It's been too long…and who is this?" Smiled the princess warmly at Mai._

"_This is my daughter Mai, I thought she'd be good company for Azula" said Talla._

"_Oh Azula would love that! She doesn't have many friends and I'd like her to start socialising a bit more."_

"_Azula! Come here there's someone I'd like you to meet!" Said Ursa as a pretty girl with dark hair and red and gold clothing approached her mother._

"_This is Mai. You'll be going to The Royal Fire Academy with her next year."_

"_Pleased to meet you" said Mai politely._

"_Now can we trust you to behave while Lady Talla and I go for some tea?"_

"_Yes mother" smiled Azula sweetly._

"_Good girl" said Ursa before leaving the room with Talla._

_Mai stood still observing the spoilt girl as Azula circled Mai like she was an interesting toy._

"So Mai…do you like fire?" She smiled sweetly but her golden eyes were as cold as ice and on the edge of her fingertips a golden flame imitated.

The present

Mai shuddered and kept riding. Not all of her memories of Azula were horrible but most of the time the girl tried to manipulate people and there was no real warmth from her unless you had something she wanted.

Ty Lee on the other hand was Azula opposite. Bubbly, bouncy and naïve Mai and her were good friends when they were little as Ty Lee often cheered gloomy Mai up.

Flashback…

_She was sitting on the steps leading up to a grand house…Mai's old house. There were tears in her eyes because her mother had just had a child…a baby boy._

_Suddenly Ty Lee somersaulted and landed neatly in front of Mai with a worried look on her face._

"_Mai? What's wrong?" She asked._

"_Mothers just had her baby…it's a boy!" She sniffed._

"_Aww how cute! Why aren't you happy?" She asked innocently._

"_It's a boy…it will inherit everything! I have no purpose or inheritance…this time in three years they'll be trying to marry me off…" She cried._

_Ty Lee looked sympathetically at her friend, It wasn't often Mai showed any signs of emotion._

"_Hey maybe you can run off to the circus with me!" She smiled._

_Mai laughed for a minute, "you still want to run off to the circus?" _

"_Yeah why not! I want to perform and make people happy!" She argued passionately._

"_Lucky you"_

"_Why don't you come?" _

"_What would I do at the circus?"_

"_You could…juggle?" Said Ty Lee hopelessly._

"_No…it's okay Ty Lee…If they mention the words marriage I'll runaway."_

"_Where to?"_

"_I don't know? I could become a bandit or join the army?" She said stupidly._

"_Or marry Zuko?" Suggested Ty Lee._

"_No…you know he's been banished" said Mai sadly_.

Present…

She suddenly came over the hill and the city of New Ozai cam into view.

She rode up to the gates and the guards saluted her allowing her entrance.

She lazily went up to a general with the message Azula had given her and issued an order…

"General I want this delivered in the fastest Way possible to Fire Lord Ozai! Should there be any delay you will suffer the consequences!" She threatened and she thought briefly on how maybe spending so much time with Azula had paid off.

"Mai?" Came a sweet voice.

"Mother?" growled Mai turning to face her mom.

Her mother ran over and hugged her closely. "Your back! I've missed you so much! Tam Tam can now read! Oh Mai thank Agni your back!" She cried.

"No mother…I'm not back" said Mai coldly.

"What do you mean?" Said Talla her expression wavering.

"I was only here to deliver a message, which I have done now I am going…goodbye mother" She said icily as she marched down the steps and climbed onto a new lizard-horse.

She ignored her mother's cries…yet Mai with a heart of ice and now emotion had tears in her dark eyes.


	11. The Library part 1

**Not much in this chapter really but since I can't do the episode the Library all in one go I'm splitting it into three sections.**

**Don't own Avatar or witch.**

Right…so this is what your world calls pristine? Quipped Irma, staring at the barren village in front of them.

It was tiny and made up of dirty shacks and one pub with what looked like melted ice in the middle…hardly an Ideal holiday spot considering it was in the middle of a desert.

Um…maybe its changed since I was last here said Aang nervously.

Never mind lets just get some supplies and get out of here said Cornelia.

The whole troop of them walked up to the bar nervously as men watched them who were wrapped in dirty cloth.

One of them spat at Sokka's feet and smiled displaying a number of dirty unwashed teeth.

Ever heard of dental care? Said Irma sarcastically.

The man looked both annoyed and amused and merely said if I were you I'd go home little girl since your clearly not from around here and chuckled taking in Irma's bizarre clothing.

Irma looked like she was going to make a snappy retort but was stopped short by Will's hand over her mouth and Hay Lin shoving her inside.

He does have a point though…you do kind of stick out said Sokka.

So we'll buy some new clothes for them next time we stop at a village said Katara.

If you buy cloth I can make some piped up Hay Lin.

I'd like a Mango said a man from the bar.

I want one of them said Sokka running for the bar causing the man who'd just ordered to crash into Aang thus spilling Mango juice all over him.

So sorry said the man apologetically.

It's okay I clean myself Said Aang as he cleaned himself via airbending.

You're a living relic! Said the man excitedly.

I try said Aang.

Professor Zin head of Anthropology at Ba Sing Sei University he said politely.

So tell me which temple do you hail from? He asked as he began to measure Aangs head causing Irma to snigger.

The Southern said Aang nervously.

Fascinating and tell me what was the primary agricultural product of your temple? He asked.

Um…do fruit pies count as an agricultural product? Asked Aang.

How truly fascinating that's definitely one for the journal! He said as he took out a diary and began scribbling in it.

Irma who couldn't hold it in any longer burst out laughing.

So professor asked Sokka ignoring Irma's laughter, you seem to be a well-travelled guy…do you have a more recent map? Ours seems to be a little dated.

Certainly he said producing a map.

What no Fire Nation? Doesn't anyone have a decent map of that place! Cried Sokka after reading the map.

You've made a lot of trips into the desert pointed out Katara.

All in vain I'm afraid…I've found lots of civilisation all over the Earth Kingdom but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel…Wang Shi Tongs Library he said sorrowfully.

Wang Shi Tong? Jeez would it kill just for it to be called a Library? Said Irma earning a frown from the professor.

You spent years walking in the desert searching for some guys Library? Pointed out Toph.

Wang Shi Tongs Library is more valuable than gold…it's said to contain a vast collection of knowledge and knowledge is priceless! He finished importantly.

Hmm sounds like good times said Toph sarcastically.

Yeah…remind me to go their next time we get homework finished Irma.

Oh it is according to legend it was built by the great knowledge spirit Wang Shi Tong said the professor.

Hang on a sec you guys believe in spirits? Said Cornelia.

With the help of his foxy knowledge seekers continued the professor glaring at Cornelia.

Sokka looked like he was going to say something but was stopped short when her looked at Cornelia.

Wang Shi Tong and his assistants collected a vast amount of knowledge and put it on display for mankind to read so we might better ourselves he said showing them a map of a huge and beautiful looking building.

If this place has knowledge from all over the world wont it have information on that Fire Nation everyone keeps going on about? Said Taranee.

I don't know but if such a thing exists it's in Wang Shi Tongs Library said the professor.

Then it's settled…Aang I do believe its my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation…at the library! He said dramatically.

Great…just when it was the summer holidays said Irma.

Um hey what about me? When do I get to choose? Asked Toph.

You have to be with our group a little longer before you get vacation rights said Sokka.

Hmm huffed Toph.

There is the problem of finding it…I've made several trips into the desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross-said the professor.

Great! Said Will.

Professor would you like to see our sky bison? Asked Sokka.

A sky bison! You actually have one? Shrieked the professor.

_Brilliant that guys going to pee himself when he sees Appa said Taranee telepathically to everyone apart from the professor._

Everyone walked out of the pub sniggering at the professor.

**How much of a difference will one of the guardians make when the sand benders come for Appa? Will she save him…or end up being taken with him? Review to find out!**

I


	12. The Library part 2

Don't own Avatar or Witch but here's the next chapter!

The library part 2

"This is amazing!" Shrieked the Professor as the whizzed through the sky on Appa.

What did I tell you? Communicated Taranee

Well in all honesty he hasn't wet himself yet T grinned Will.

"So Sky bison are you the last of your kind?" Asked the professor.

"Um…hello that's an animal it can't talk!" Said Irma pointedly.

"I believe all animals can communicate in their own ways" he frowned.

"Right…whateve"r muttered Irma.

"Well a giant building shouldn't be too hard to spot should it?" Asked Will wiping a piece of her hair out of her eyes.

An hour later… 

"Does this place even exist?" Asked Toph.

"Some say it doesn't" smiled the professor.

"WHAT!" Shouted Irma and Cornelia.

"Shouldn't you have mentioned this before?" Asked Toph sarcastically.

"Yeah" said Irma.

"This is way too hot…Irma Hay Lin cant you do anything about it?" Asked Cornelia.

"Not unless you want sand in your eyes or a sandstorm then no…sorry" said Hay Lin.

"You want water corny? Here you go" said Irma as she poised her hands ready to draw some water from the air but was stopped short.

"Something wrong?" Asked Katara.

"I cant…the air is so dry out here…there's hardly and moisture in it!" Groaned Irma.

"You can draw moisture from the air? Wow you must be one powerful bender!" Exclaimed the professor.

The others just groaned.

"Yeah…note it down in your journal" snapped Irma.

"Maybe I should mind bug him…he's really beginning to peeve me off!" Communed Irma.

"There it is!" Shouted Toph causing everyone to look over his or her shoulders.

"That's what it will sound like when someone spots it!" She said waving a hand over her blind eyes.

Irma grinned briefly before going back into her mood.

"What would I give for a nice glass of water" moaned Cornelia.

"Me too babe" said Irma for once agreeing with Cornelia.

"There it is!" Shouted Sokka pointing towards a tower.

"Finally!" Said Will.

They all got off Appa and looked at the one tower that was poking out of the sand.

"This is a library?" Asked Irma rolling her eyes.

"No! My lives work all covered in sand! Oh well best start digging" said the Professor producing a small spade.

"He is nuts!" Muttered Taranee.

"I'm afraid that wont be necessary, the inside is still completely intact" said Toph with her arm feeling the tower.

Suddenly a small fox appeared with a scroll in its mouth.

"What kind of animal is that?" Asked Sokka as it ran on all fours up the side of the tower and in through a window.

"Well I'm not much of an expert but I'd say it was a fox" said Irma.

"Okay so that fox got in through a window so lets follow it" said Sokka getting a piece of rope.

"You wont need that" grinned Hay Lin as she outspread her arms.

"How?" Asked Aang.

"I'll get us all in with air" she said.

"If it's okay with you guys I'll wait here with Appa" said Toph.

"What got something against library's?" Asked Katara.

"No I've held books before and they don't exactly do it for me" she said.

"Oh sorry" said Katara realising her mistake.

"I'll stay out here with Toph" volunteered Irma.

"I don't need a babysitter" said Toph.

"No but hey I can read books and they don't do it for me" she grinned.

"Okay I'll guardian us up just encase" said Will screwing up her eyes as the heart of candracar appeared.

"What is that?" Asked the professor.

A pink light bathed them all and Will was propelled off her feet.

"**Guardians Unite!"** She shouted.

"Water!" Cried Irma immerging from a blue globe.

"Fire!" Shouted Taranee as she immerged from flames.

"Earth!" Yelled Cornelia as the scent of moss and flowers bathed them all. Sokka was staring in amazement at them…and Cornelia.

"Air!" Giggled Hay Lin as she floated in midair.

"Eneregy" said Will before landing on her feet along with the rest save Hay Lin.

"That was amazing! So what are you? Spirits?" asked the professor.

"No guardians" said Will.

Okay people up and away chuckled Hay Lin as she moved them all up in the air and with some telekinetic help from Cornelia moved them all one by one through the window.

"Soo…"said Toph.

"So how long you been with them three?" Asked Irma.

"About four weeks…I ran away from home" she said.

"Lucky you if I did that my parents would go ape and send the police out looking for me."

"The police?"

"Law enforcement…my Dads a police officer."

"Oh."

"Yeah…he's kind of strict."

"So is my Dad. He thinks I'm weak and defenceless because I'm blind."

"Well when I first met you I didn't even notice you were blind" said Irma.

"Yeah but I'm not because I can see with earthbending but I cant see in this useless sand."

"Well if it's any comfort there isn't much too see…just lots of sand" giggled Irma.

Even Cornelia had to admit that this library was breath taking. Candracars got competition she thought.

"The spirits spared no expense in the designing this place" said the professor.

Katara, Sokka and Aang started laughing at this point.

"What's funny?" Asked the professor.

"Nothing…we just like great architecture" said Aang.

"As do I" said the professor.

"Touchdown people" said Hay Lin as they all touched the ground gently while Hay Lin remained airborne.

"Good word! Look at the exquisite mosaic!" Cried the professor pointing at a large mosaic of an owl.

Suddenly there was a loud noise.

Aang grabbed the professors and and dragged him behind a pillar. Will and Taranee ran after them. Cornelis hid with Sokka and Katara and Hay Lin turned herself invisible.

Suddenly and enormous owl came into view. It swooped gracefully up the marble floor and turned its head away from them.

Cornelia gave a sigh of relief.

Then it's head turned all the way around causing her heart rate to plummet.

"I know your back there" he said spookily, "I also know one of you is invisible."

The professor revealed himself and ran up excitedly.

"Hello I'm professor Zen head of anthropology at Ba Sin Sei University."

"You should leave the way you came unless you want your head stuffed" the spirit warned gesturing towards the stuffed heads pined against the pillars.

"Idiot! Now look way he's done!" Scowled Taranee telepathically.

Sokka, Katara and Aang walked out so the girls began to follow, all except for Hay Lin who still remained invisible.

"Are you the spirit you brought this library to the physical world?" Asked Sokka.

"Yes I am Wang Shi Tong. He who knows ten thousand things and you are humans who are not permitted in this library."

"What have you got against humans?" Asked Aang.

"Humans! Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans" he declared.

"That's not true" said Taranee.

"And might you be? Your not of this world and your not of the spirit world either" he demanded.

Will stepped forward, "we're the guardians of Candracar. We each control an element. Taranee controls fire and is telepathic. Cornelia controls earth and is telekinetic. Hay Lin is air and can turn herself invisible and Irma can control water and minds and I'm the keeper of the heart of Candracar, which makes me energy."

"I know nothing of Candracar or any other worlds save the spirit."

"The point is none of us have came here to destroy anyone" cut in Aang.

"Then why are you here?"

"Knowledge for knowledge sakes? "Said Sokka.

"If your going to lie to an all-knowing spirit you should at least put some effort into it."

"What! I'm not lying I'm here with the Avatar he's the bridge between our worlds he'll vouch for me!" He said shoving Aang forward.

"I vouch. We promise not to misuse the knowledge in this library" said Aang bowing.

"Very well I will let you cruise my vast collection but on one condition, to prove your worth as scholars you must give me something I can add to my collection" he said.

"Please except this tome as a donation to your collection" said the professor bowing down and offering a huge book to the spirit.

"First edition…very nice" said the spirit taking it.

"I've got an authentic waterbending scroll" said Katara offering it to him.

"These illustrations are quite something" said the spirit taking them.

"Uh…oh I know "said Aang digging inside his shirt until he brought out a wanted poster of himself.

"I suppose that counts" he said taking it.

"Oh Great Spirit" cried Sokka, "check this out" he said as he tied a knot on a piece of string and gave it to him.

"Tada!"

The spirit remained silent.

"What? It's a special knot!" He cried causing both Hay Lin and Cornelia to stifle giggles.

"Your not very bright are you?" Asked the spirit taking the knot.

"And what of you guardians…what can you offer me?"

"Um…well…uh…"stuttered Will looking around desperately.

"Can't you just let them in?" Argued Sokka.

"Not without them contributing some knowledge" he answered.

"Please! They wont do anything I swear" said Aang.

"Yeah" piped up Katara.

"Very well" said the spirit and with that he flew off down the many floors.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Will.

"Anything to do with the Fire Nation" said Sokka looking up and down the shelves and adding the odd book or scroll to his bag.

"Hey look at this!" Said Cornelia staring at a burnt scroll.

Sokka came over a read it aloud: "The Darkest Day in Fire Nation history…it's got a date at the top but it doesn't say anything else" he said taking it gently from the glass container.

"He ran off in another direction" with Cornelia.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"I want to know what happened to the fire nation of their darkest day" he said.

"Okay…what about the others?"

"Hey Sokka wait up!" Shouted Aang and the rest.

"The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here"he said leading them to another section.

Instead of bookshelves or books all their was, was a pile of ash and dust.

"Fire benders" said Aang darkly.

Taranee went a little pale at this.

"The destroyed everything to do with the Fire Nation" said Katara.

"But that's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead they beat us here a long time ago!" Cried Sokka.

"I need to know what happened on the darkest day" he whispered.

Suddenly one of the foxes whined behind him.

"Hello little weird fox guy" he said.

"It wants us to follow him" said Will.

"How do you know that?" Asked Aang.

"Just like Cornelia can communicate with plants I can communicate with animals" she said reasonably.

"Um…I guess I'll follow you" said Sokka.

The fox bounded off with everyone running after it until they came a huge gold mosaic door with a little hole next to it.

The fox crawled through the hole and the door rolled open.

They came through into a dark room and the fox leaned down on a leaver and the ceiling turned into what looked like the night sky.

"Wow" said Taranee softly.

"This room is a wonder! A planetarium!" Exclaimed the professor.

Suddenly it turned into daytime sky with the sun.

"Uh…this is beautiful but how does it help us?" Said Sokka.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times said Katara looking at a massive stone table with marks engraved one it."

"A calendar!" Said Taranee.

"Sokka try entering that date on the parchment" said Katara.

"Okay" said Sokka as he turned the table until the moon blocked out the sun.

"Hey wait what happened to the sun!" Said Katara.

"It's an eclipse?" Said Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin your right! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history!" Said Sokka.

Fire benders loose their bending! He exclaimed grabbing hold of Aang.

"That makes sense! Look what happened at the North Pole with the lunar eclipse" said Katara.

"Huh? Am I the only one that's confused? What happened at the North Pole?" Asked Cornelia.

A cloud of grief covered Sokka's face.

"We'll tell you some other time" said Katara glancing at Sokka.

The fox started whining again.

"Fine you earned it" said Sokka chucking him a scroll.

"We've got to get this information to the Earth King said Sokka, we'll wait for the next eclipse then we'll invade the Fire Nation when their totally helpless! The fire Lord is going down!" He shouted.

Right then a shadow crossed the room as everyone spun around to face Wang Shi Tong who had just entered the room.

"Mortals are so predictable and such terrible liars" he said coldly.

"You betrayed my trust! The spirit shouted, from the beginning you planned to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"No!" Shouted Will.

"You don't understand if anyone's evil it's the fire nation!" Shouted Sokka.

"You think you're the only one who thought their war wasn't unjustified countless others before you have come here seeking weakness or battle plans!" The spirit yelled.

" Please we had no choice! We're just trying to protect the people we love!" Begged Aang.

"Now I'm going to protect what I love" he said darkly.

He outspread his wings and let out blasts of air and energy blowing everyone backwards.

"What are you doing?" Cried Aang.

"I'm taking my knowledge back so it may never be misused again!"

Sand poured down the walls.

"He's sinking the building! We've got to get out!" Shrieked Katara.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that…you know too much!" Shouted the spirit lunging for Cornelia.

"Keep away from me bird-brain!" Shouted Cornelia telekinetically flinging him backwards into a brick wall.

Meanwhile Irma and Toph were talking quite happily until Toph felt the building sink.

"The building is sinking!" She shouted running and using all her physical strength to stop it from sinking.

Suddenly a gang of sand benders came into view on a giant sand boat.

"Who's there?" Asked Toph.

"No one I can't handle" said Irma gearing herself up for a fight even though she was out numbered ten to one.

"No matter what happens Toph keep a hold of that Library!" She shouted.


	13. The Library Part 3

We've got to get to the surface; this whole place is sinking yelled Katara as she ran.

I've got an Idea…maybe we can teleport ourselves! Shouted Will.

Hay Lin stopped and tried as hard as she could to teleport but it wasn't working.

It won't work! She shouted as she flew ahead at full speed.

Suddenly the spirit flew out of now where bashed into Hay Lin knocking her to the ground.

Hay Lin! Shouted Will stopping in her tracks and running towards the Air guardian.

Luckily Aang got their first and knocked the spirit with a powerful blast of air away from Hay Lin.

Th…thanks said Hay Lin as he helped her to her feet.

No problem. Are you okay? He asked.

Just winded I think she said as she looked into his grey eyes. The chaos seemed to fade away. Sound blurred…just him…just her. She shook herself and got up and flew.

C'mon Sokka! Shouted Katara.

No…I'm going back to find out when that solar eclipse is he said bravely.

Are you crazy! This place is sinking said Will as she glanced at the sandy walls.

Aang come with me because I'm going to need back up. You guys take Momo and get out of here! He shouted.

I'm coming with you said Cornelia.

Sokka looked like he was going to argue with this statement until he saw the look in her eyes.

Cornelia was stubborn and strong willed and independent…no one was going to change her mind.

They ran through the open door into the calendar room.

You cant possible check every single date exclaimed Aang.

No just every date before Sozins comet because after that…well try not to think about it said Sokka.

Here I can move the dials faster said Cornelia as she out stretched her hands and moved them telekinetically.

Many suns and moons passed until at last…

That's it! That's the next solar eclipse cried Sokka, It's only a few months from now.

Lets get out of here said Cornelia.

Toph was still struggling with the building while the sand benders surrounded Appa and Irma.

Waves of sand went up and covered them.

Hey dude if I wanted sand in my mouth I would of said! She quipped.

C'mon water she muttered.

WATER HELP I COMMAND YOU! She shouted as she raised her hands and concentrated on a ball of blue magic she was creating.

The sand benders stop and looked in amazement at the girl before them.

A beautiful being that was glowing blue.

Take this! She yelled lobbing magic at them with all her might knocking three to the ground.

She tried to summon more but its wasn't working.

She looked at two in the eyes…_you will stop this now!_ She commanded via mind manipulation.

They obeyed her command and stopped still but there were more…too many more she thought.

In desperation she fought with her nails and body but it was hopeless.

They had Appa tied down but she still attacked them in a desperate act.

She fought with every piece of energy she had until finally the sand benders tied her down with sand.

Irma! I'm coming shouted Toph.

No! Don't let go of the building She yelled and someone mugged her.

Fourteen sand benders had defeated Irma guardian of water and the events that follow her capture will change the fate of everyone.

Back inside Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Katara where still being chased by Wang Shi Tong.

Katara and Taranee where stuck behind a book case until he discovered them and chased after them.

Katara stood ready to fight and so did Taranee.

Your waterbending wont do you much good. I know Northern water style, Southern style even foggy swamp style he declared.

What about guardian style shouted Taranee lighting up her hands.

Fire show your power! She yelled letting of waves off fire at the oncoming owls.

The smell of burnt feathers reached their nostrils and the spirit turned to run but was stopped by Hay Lin and Will.

How about we blow him back to the spirit world Will? Said Hay Lin.

Just what I was thinking.

Energy!

Air!

They sent him flying out of control until he stopped unconscious against a wall.

Great job shouted Sokka, now lets get out of here.

Professor are you coming? Shouted Taranee.

I'm not leaving! I cant I've spent to long searching for this place. The knowledge…I could spare an eternity in here he said.

C'mon guys said Hay Lin sadly as she shot into the air and got Sokka, Katara, Will, Taranee, Cornelia and herself out ( Aang had his glider)

They all collapsed on the ground and Toph let the building go.

We got it! Theres a solar eclipse coming the fire nation is in trouble now! He shouted as he hugged Katara.

Only Aang and the guardians noticed Toph was crying.

Toph? What's wrong? Asked Taranee.

Where's Appa? Asked Aang.

Where Irma? Asked Hay Lin.

She shook her head and tears where running swiftly down her face.

They…sand benders…she tried…she couldn't cried Toph.

Hay Lin stared in horror.

The fire guardians blood ran cold.

Will covered her mouth.

Cornelia looked like someone had clubbed her.

Irma and Appa where gone!


	14. The desert

"How could you just let them take Irma!" Shouted Cornelia.

"What about Appa! How could you just stand there and not help!" Yelled Aang.

"I'm sorry. The building was sinking and you guys were still inside" sniffed Toph.

"Its okay Toph…nobody blames you" comforted Katara.

"Well I do!" Shrieked Cornelia.

"Calm down Cornelia…we've been in worse situations, remember when Taranee was taken by Elyon" said Will.

"What we need to do is calm down, Taranee can you get to Irma?" Asked Will.

"No…I'm sorry guys…she too far away" said Taranee sadly.

"Well I'm going to get Appa back!" Said Aang.

"Appa? All you care about is some animal! What about Irma?" Yelled Cornelia.

Aang looked sad for a moment but he just shot into the sky on his glider.

"Aang! Come back!" Yelled Katara.

"I'll go get him" said Hay Lin darkly as she shot into the air after him.

"C'mon guys…we need to get out of this place" said Sokka.

**Aang and Hay Lin's Conversation in the air.**

"Aang stop!" Cried Hay Lin as she speeded after him.

He said nothing and just went faster.

"Don't make me take the air out of you glider!" She threatened.

She zoomed faster until she was neck in neck with.

"Just go away!" He shouted.

"No! You think you're the only one that's lost someone? I've just lost my best friend are your acting like a complete idiot!" She yelled, "Irma got captured trying to stop Appa from getting taken! And all you can think about is finding him!"

He stopped to a halt, "I'm sorry but…I need to find him" he said sadly.

"Good, I'll help you look" said Hay Lin.

**Back with the others**

"Its so hot"…said Taranee as she trudged behind everyone.

"C'mon guys…we need to stick together" panted Katara.

"I'm sweating so much sticking together isn't going to be a problem" said Sokka.

"We…need…water" said Will dully.

"Katara…can I have some water please" asked Toph.

"Okay but everyone this is my last drop" said Katara as she bended some water from her pouch into everyones mouth.

The water tasted bitter but no one complained…they were too thirsty.

"Look a plant!" Shouted Sokka as he ran up to a cactus.

"Cactuses have water inside!" Exclaimed Taranee.

"Um…I'm not sure if we should be drinking that" said Katara as she watched Sokka chop up some bits of cactus and gave them to Will and Taranee.

"Try some" said Sokka, "it's really thirst quenching" he said offering his sister a bit.

Suddenly his pupils became the size of saucers.

"I love sand! It's so sandy and tasty" cried Will as she tried to lick some.

"Oh brother" muttered Cornelia.

"That's enough cactus juice for you guys" said Katara as she disposed of the juice.

"Who set Toph on fire?" Asked Sokka.

"Fire! Lets set everyone on fire!" Yelled Taranee as she lit up her hands and flames started dancing everywhere.

"No Taranee!" Shouted Cornelia as she made her lower her arms.

"Cornelia did I ever tell you that I love you!" Declared Sokka.

"Okay"…muttered Cornelia.

"Katara I got to say you're the best drag act I've ever seen" giggled Will.

"Lets keep moving" said Cornelia as she shot a side way look at Katara.

"How did we get out here in the middle of the ocean?" Asked Sokka.

"Ocean! I love swimming" yelled Will as she made swimming motions on the sand.

Its was heading for dust when Hay Lin and Aang came back.

"Any luck?" Asked Cornelia.

Hay Lin shook her head with tears In her eyes.

Aang just stood looking mad.

Katara ran over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know it's hard Aang but right now we need to get out of here."

"What's the difference? We'll never make it without Appa" he huffed.

"C'mon Aang…we can do this if we stick together, right Toph?" She comforted.

"As far as I can see we're sitting in a bowl of sand pudding. I got nothing" she said gloomily.

"Will…Sokka?" She asked.

"Why don't we ask the birdies!" Giggled Will.

Katara's POV

Katara looked around her. Aang was kneeling over looking tired and in pain. Sokka, Will and Taranee we're spread eagle on the sand. Toph was kicking sand hopelessly and Hay Lin was crying and leaning on Cornelia who was comforting her.

Part of her wanted to give up. She was hot and tired and their situation seemed hopeless. No I am not going to give up she told herself. She looked at Cornelia who met her gaze and nodded as though she knew what Katara was thinking.

"We're getting out of this desert if it's the last thing I do!" She declared.

"Aang get up!" She ordered grabbing his hand, "Everyone hold hands…we can do this!"

She lead them holding Aangs hand in singal file with Toph holding Aangs other hand and Hay Lin holding hers and Will, Taranee and Sokka with Cornelia bringing up the rear.

Normal POV

It was pitch dark now and everyone was tired.

"We should stop for the night" she said.

"I agree" said Cornelia and everyone dropped to the sand.

"Is there anymore water?" Asked Toph.

"No…I'm sorry" said Katara.

"Sokka let me see those scrolls from the library" she asked.

"What I didn't steal anything! It was you!" He yelled pointing at Will who was lying in on the ground giggling, "You took me in!"

"HeHe…you're a funny guy Mr Sock" she laughed.

"I was there" said Katara as she grabbed a scroll off him.

"What does it matter…none of it can tell us where Irma or Appa is" muttered Aang.

"No but it can tell us which way Ba Sin Sei is" she said, "we can use the stars and travel by night when its cooler."

"Good point" said Cornelia.

"Just try and get some sleep we'll travel again in a few hours."

Three hours later… 

"C'mon get up! We need to go" said Katara nudging Toph.

"C'mon Will" said Cornelia dragging her to her feet.

"Cucoo" sang Will.

Cornelia chose to ignore this statement and got Taranee who was singing twinkle, twinkle little star to her feet.

"Yesterday my mouth taste of mud but today it tastes of sand, I'd give anything to get the taste of mud back" stated Toph.

Hay Lin didn't say anything but just stood up.

"I'm awake I never slept" said Aang.

"Well we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit" said Katara.

"Hey Appa!" Shouted Aang as a fuzzy shape moved across the path of the full moon.

"Why would Princess Yue need Appa, she's the moon…she fly's solo" slurred Sokka.

"Who's Princess Yue" asked Cornelia.

Katara stared at the moon sadly and just said "I'll tell you another time."

"It's just a cloud" said Aang sadly.

"A cloud! Aang take my pouch and fly up there and bend the water from that cloud into it" said Katara handing Aang her water pouch.

In a few seconds Aang landed and gave Katara her pouch.

"There isn't very much water in this" said Katara sadly.

"I'm sorry all right! It's a desert cloud there wasn't much water in it I did what I could! What is anyone doing? What are you doing?"He exploded.

"Trying to keep everyone together" she replied quietly.

"Lets just get moving we need to head in this direction" she said marching ahead with everyone trailing behind her.

"Ouch! Crud I am so sick of not seeing where I am going!" Yelled Toph, "And who would bury a boat in the middle of a desert anyway!"

"A boat?" said Cornelia.

"Believe me I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations" she replied.

Toph promptly dug up the sand and showed them.

"It's one of the gliders the sandbenders use! It's got a compass on it…I bet it can point us out of here! Hay Lin you could create a breeze so we could sail it! We're going to be okay!" Exclaimed Katara.

Doing what she was told Hay Lin created a breeze and they all started sailing on the glider.

"I don't get it? According to this scroll the compass on this boat isn't pointing north" said Katara.

"Don't worry little lady I'm sure the sand folks that built this baby know how to get around" said Sokka stupidly.

"There! That giant rock it must be the magnetic centre of the desert!" Cried Katara.

"Maybe we can find some water there," said Cornelia.

"Maybe we can find some sand benders," said Aang darkly.

They all got off the boat quickly and with relief to be on solid ground.

"Ah mud" cried Toph happily.

"I think the cactus juice is wearing off," said Will.

"These tunnels…they don't look normal" said Cornelia as she stuck her head in one of them.

"Hang on a sec…cant you hear that?" Asked Toph.

"No hear what?" Asked Sokka

"There's some vibrations…there's something in there coming for us!" Said Toph.

Suddenly a swarm of bee like birds came out and started attacking everyone.

"Guys work with me here" said Will as she created a massive pink forcefield.

Hay Lin promptly blew a large amount of them into it and the rest got the idea.

Katara knocked about three in, as did Toph and Taranee until they were all locked in the forcefield.

Suddenly they looked outside towards the sand and saw two sand gliders approach.

A man stepped forth, "Who are you and why do you have one of our gliders!" They asked.

"What did you do with my bison!" Demanded Aang.

"Yeah and what about our friend Irma!" Shouted Hay Lin.

"What are you talking about," said another man.

"You tell me where he is now!" Shouted Aang destroying a sand glider.

"What did you do!" Said the first man.

"It wasn't me!" He protested.

"You said to put a muzzle on him and to gag Irma!" Accused Toph.

"You dare muzzle Appa!" Screamed Aang.

Hay Lin's POV

How dare they! They took Irma!

Suddenly Aangs eyes turned blue…the whole eye.

"Aang?" I squeaked.

"What the?" Muttered Cornelia.

He wasn't Aang anymore…there was something different…his aura was dark.

He promptly let off a blast of air thus destroying another sand glider.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know he was the avatars bison" yelled the man.

"Tell me where Appa is!" Demanded Aang but it wasn't his voice…it was someone else's.

"I traded him and the girl to some merchants…there probably in Ba Sing Sei by now" he said terrified, "they were going to sell the bison and keep the girl."

"Please we'll escort you out of the desert…we'll help however we can!" He begged.

The wind grew so strong and Aang was propelled of his feet in a ball of shimmering air. A look of pure fury was on his face so terrifying Hay Lin felt all the warmth leave her body.

"Just get out of here!" Yelled Sokka as he grabbed Toph and Cornelia's hand and ran with Will and Taranee in hot pursuit.

Hay Lin was frozen to the ground in shock and horror. Sand and dust was blowing strongly on her face but she remained staring. Aang wasn't Aang. He looked like a demon had possession of his body. Only Katara remained there as she gently went up to him and grabbed his hand. This new Aang lowered his blue eyes and stared at here until he landed gently on his feet and hugged her until the light in his eyes died out and he was left looking weak and shaken.

"Aang?" Stuttered Hay Lin.

"What just happened!" Asked Will


	15. Confessions and secrets

**Hey thought I'd write this chapter to show how everyone felt after the desert and to also give the girls a new look. Enjoy ! Don't own avatar or witch **

Confessions and secrets

They all trudged on tiredly and desperately seeking refuge for the night until they could get to the ferry the next morning.

Aang felt horrible. What had he done? The guardians looked at him as though he was a monster and Hay Lin wouldn't go near him. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. How could he have been so selfish! They had just lost their best friends and he'd acted like a total pig! How could he put Katara through seeing him in the avatar state again? How could he!

None of them had spoken of what had happened in the desert two days ago. The others dismissed Will's question, and there was little conversation as the feelings of uneasiness grew.

Suddenly Hay Lin flew in like a bullet and landed in front of Katara and Sokka.

"There's a village ahead. Maybe we could stop there over night and get supplies?" she suggested.

"I think that's a good idea but you guys had better change back because you'll draw to much attention to yourselve"s said Sokka.

"They'll draw attention to themselves anyway…they don't exactly look like there from around here" pointed out Katara.

"We could buy them some clothes then "said Sokka.

"We don't have enough money to buy five new outfits" cried Katara.

"Actually only four" said Toph quietly.

There was a hushed silence…the company had missed Irma.

"Well you could buy us some material and I could make some clothes" suggested Hay Lin.

"Yeah…I'll help you" said Katara sadly.

With that Will changed them back and they trooped on until they reached the outskirts of the village.

"I'll go on and buy some stuff…anyone want to come with me?" She asked.

"I will" said Will.

"Okay" Said Katara.

"Well we'll set up camp by near that lake" said Sokka as the others walked downhill.

Camp was set up a lot faster than usual thanks to Cornelia suppling them all with huts and Taranee lighting the fire.

There was a definite air of tension though. Especially between Aang and Hay Lin who could barely look at him.

Sokka and Cornelia seemed to be getting on very well though.

Aang walked off saying he was going to get some fruit but he just wanted to get away. Hay Lin had wandered off some time ago too.

How could I loose control like that! He thought as he kicked a stray stick away. That is the last time I ever loose it like that again! Katara…how could he do that to her…he loved her.

Suddenly he heard the sound of whimpering noises. It sounded like a wounded animal yet not quite.

He ran through the woods until it cleared at the cliff edge where below you could see a lake (the one at the beginning of the serpents pass) hunched over was a small skinny figure with long hair…Hay Lin.

She was crying. Tears were running down her pale face and she seemed in pain.

"Hay Lin?" He asked gently.

She seized crying and whirled around and she saw Aang. Her soft grey eyes widened in fear and she seemed to want to run but couldn't quite manage it.

Her clothes where still the same as what she arrived in…the strange other worldly clothes.

"I…um…I…got to go" she stumbled as she got up and flew into the air.

"Wait! Please!" he cried but she had vanished from sight…of course she could make herself invisible!

Hay Lin's POV

Why had I freaked out like that? Why can't I look at him anymore? Is it because of what happened in the desert? She paused for a moment…yes perhaps partly. He'd really scared her back there…he'd transformed into someone else.

Suddenly another memory came to her. One of him helping Hay Lin to her feet in the library, his grey eyes. No I can't be crushing on him she told herself. He was two years younger than her plus he was from another world. Plus what about Eric? She told herself.

Plus he loves Katara she thought bitterly. How can this happen to me? How can the guardian of air feel so chained to the ground. How can breezy happy Hay Lin feel so down.

She landed lightly next to the shore of the lake and removed her shoes allowing the waves to lick her toes.

She stared at the sky and the nearly full moon. Was Irma looking at this moon right now? Where are you Irma? She asked the sky silently. Tears dripped down her face. What is happening to Irma right now? Is she safe? Is she free? So many questions she thought staring at her reflection.

She didn't see the happy free guardian of air…only a small little girl crying. Even the water feels sad she thought.

"Are you missing her like I am?" She asked the water as it tickled her toes. She smiled remembering Irma kidding around with water. Somehow being close to Irma's element made her feel slightly better.

"Are you okay?" Came a soft voice from behind her. She shivered and turned around to face Aang who was holding his glider.

She didn't say anything…she just stared into the water again.

"Look…I think we need to talk…about what happened at the desert because…I want you to know I didn't go like that intentionally…I was in the avatar state" he said sadly sitting next to her.

"What's that?" She asked in spite of herself.

"I have loads of past lives right? Well the avatar state is a defence mechanism designed to empower the avatar with the power of his past lives. Well I can go into it if I get really angry or someone I love is in danger. Only problem is I don't have control over it so when I'm in it the spirit does…I hate it" he said bitterly.

"It's not your fault," said Hay Lin.

He said nothing but stared at the water.

"I miss Irma…if she were here she'd make some joke about how if she had an avatar state she'd go into it when her mum try's to make her get up in the morning" she confessed.

"How long have you been friends with Irma?" He asked.

"Since I was three…she's always been there."

"I know you might think I'm stupid for getting so worked up over Appa but…it's like he's a part of me" he said sadly.

"It's okay…I don't think your stupid" smiled Hay Lin, "and for what it's worth I think they'll be fine because trust me the Avatar State is nothing compared to Irma when she's mad" Hay Lin joked feebly.

Yeah…maybe" he said smiling weakly.

"C'mon we should" get back said Hay Lin.

An hour later…

"We're back!" shouted Will carrying a bundles of cloths coloured various shades of green. Katara arrived behind her with a bundle of blue cloth too.

"How'd you afford all that stuff?" Asked Sokka.

"One of the people at the village had seen me with Aang before so as soon as they realised I was travelling with the avatar they gave me all this for free!" Said Katara.

"First we need to decide what nation your going to be from," said Sokka.

"Um…why don't we just go with our elemental nations?" said Cornelia.

"No because one if anyone finds out theirs another air bender they'll be an uproar. Two Taranee could get mistaken for Fire Nation and shoved in jail pointed out" Sokka.

"Well what nations could we pass for?" Asked Taranee.

"Well if we did your hair differently you could pass for Water Tribe because your hair and skin are the right colour" said Katara.

"Cornelia…your going to have to be Earth Kindom because Water tribe people don't have blonde hair" said Sokka.

"Hay Lin…think it's going to have to be Earth Kingdom as well" said Katara.

"And what about me?" Asked Will.

"I don't know because red hair is generally a fire nation trait" said Sokka.

"Well her eyes are brown so Earth Kingdom" said Katara.

Great! Said Hay Lin.

"Well I'll do Taranee's outfit since I know about Water Tribe clothes" said Katara.

"Okay I'll do Corny's first" said Hay Lin.

She promptly measured material and chose a dark green piece of cloth with golden leaves traced on it that matched her hair.

Katara choose a light blue piece of cloth with a white trimming and started sewing and cutting bits of material.

After two hours of concentrated work from both girls and countless measure ups for Cornelia and Taranee they were finished.

Cornelia tried on the green dress Hay Lin had made and was happy to see it fitted perfectly and had a small golden sash to go round her waist. Her hair was French plaited and she truly looked Earth Kingdom.

Taranee's hair took longer to do as her braid had to be undone but eventually when Katara had finished she had put her hair in a bun and her dress was pretty good to because the white trimmings at the end made it look a lot like Katara's own kimono

Next up Katara had to do Hay Lin and Hay Lin did Will.

Katara chose a light green piece of cloth for Hay Lin and started sewing and Hay Lin chose a light green piece of material for a tunic and a piece of Cornelia's leaf traced material for trousers.

A further two hours later when everyone save Katara and Hay Lin had fell asleep they had finished.

Hay Lin tied her hair in a pony tail and put on her Kimono which suited her okay,

Will tried on hers but in the end everyone agreed green wasn't really Will's colour but she'd have to make do.

No one got a real nights sleep…everyone had something on their mind…

For Taranee she was doubting her element. Fire, which she held so dear to her was destructive. It had hurt thousands of people.

For Will it was guilt. She was the leader. She'd let Irma and her friends down. If it weren't for here none of them would be here.

For Katara it was worry. She was worried about Aang.

For Sokka he had his emotions ripped into three pieces.

For Toph it was guilt also…could she have done more to help Irma?

For Cornelia she felt torn in two.

For Hay Lin she felt sad and lonely.

For Aang he worried about his feelings for Katara and the avatar state.

Eight hearts beat with doubt…what will become of them?


	16. Mai Alone Part 2

**Mai Alone part two**

_Mai we've I've missed you so much…thank Agni your back._

_No mother I'm not back_

_What do you mean?_

_Goodbye Mother._

She looked up ahead at the horizon and tried to shake the tears from her eyes. I will not cry she thought bitterly.

She knew of Azula's plans. She knew if she had any chance of tracking Azula she must reach the Earth Kingdom Capital.

She looked around her at the darkness. Some might call it eerie but Mai enjoyed night time. It was all about shadows and darkness. No one would have noticed Mai because of her dark clothing she fitted in with the scenery.

Azula doesn't care for Ty Lee and me she thought, she only wants us because we can aid her. She was always like that. Trying to play Ty Lee and me against each other. One incident she'd never forget…

"_Hey Mai congratulations_ _on coming first in the knife tournament" squealed Ty Lee hugging Mai._

_Mai glowed with pride. She had taken a talent towards it and was happy. She'd even beaten Azula!_

"_Yes Mai well done" said a ten- year- old Azula silkily._

"_Thanks Azula" said Mai._

_Suddenly an attendant came over and bowed at Princess Azula and handed Mai a package._

"_It's from Mother and father" said Mai excitedly opening it._

_Inside lay a collection of daggers and knives. All had gold polished handles._

"_Wow…Mai that's awesome" said Ty Lee._

_Mai smiled…it had taken her parents a while to accept that she was a fighter but after some well said words from their teacher it looked like they were finally coming around._

" _They are quite something" agreed Azula._

"_Yeah…I think I'll just go put them in my room…too keep them safe" she said._

"_A wise Idea" said Azula._

_Three hours later…_

_Mai ran into her room and went to where she'd hidden her knives so she could practice with them._

_She pulled open the draw and was horrified to see it was empty._

_She ran out of her room and bumped into Azula._

"_Azula! My knives! There gone!" she cried._

_Azula had a look of concern on her face._

"_You don't know where they are do you"? She asked._

"_Well…I… no it's not in my place to say" trailed off Azula._

"_No please tell me!"_

"_I wouldn't like to accuse Ty Lee but…I think I saw her taking them early" said Azula sadly._

"_What! Why?" Said Mai furiously._

"_Between you and me Mai I think she's a bit jealous of you" said Azula._

"_Why?" Cried Mai._

"_Why don't you ask her yourself" said Azula._

_In Ty Lee's room she was playing with a golden dagger when Mai barged in._

"_You thief! How could you take them!" She shouted jumping at Ty Lee._

"_I didn't Azula gave this to me as a gift!" She wailed._

"_What?" Asked Mai going even paler._

"_She said I was to take it as a gift" she repeated._

"_I'm sorry Ty Lee" said Mai getting up and running out of the door._

_She ran into Azula's room looking livid, "You lied to me!" She yelled._

"_So what if I did?" said Azula twiddling a gold dagger._

"_Give me it back"! Shouted Mai._

"_You know gold melts" said Azula evilly lighting a fire under the dagger._

"_Please" begged Azula._

"_Or what?" Asked Azula._

"_I'll tell!" threatened Mai._

_Azula laughed before setting Mai's entire collection of fire. Mai watched tearfully as her pride and joy melted._

"_Learn Mai I am Fire Princess and no one tells on me understand?" She threatened._

"_Yes Princess" Cried Mai._

"_Good" said Azula walking out of the room._

_Suddenly Mai felt a warm hand on her shoulder and a kind voice._

"_Here you go" said a tall boy with a kind face with black hair pulled back into a ponytail offering Mai a little golden dagger with a ruby on it._

"_Thanks Zuko" said Mai grabbing the last of her prized collection._

Mai shook her head. Azula had been a brat when she was little. She talked about everyone like they were stupid or inferior to her. All apart from her father who she looked up to with some kind of respect.

Zuko had been different though she thought.

But then again Zuko had been banished when he was fourteen. She remembered Azula gloating about how here father had set him an impossible mission.

I wonder what's became of him? Is his uncle still alive? She thought.

Suddenly she stopped dead as she heard voices approach.

"Uncle hurry! We need to reach that ferry as fast as possible" came a familiar voice.

"Calm down Zuko! We have plenty of time" said a tired out voice.

Then suddenly into view came a young man wearing Earth Kingdom robes and an older fatter man.

Zuko! She whispered.

_Should you see my Uncle or brother you know what to do_ came _Azula's_ voice in her head.

She made slight movements to go towards them but something stopped her.

She hid in the tree's and watched as he went past.

He was different. Angrier and poorer.

I should try and capture them she thought.

But then what did she owe Azula? Nothing.

I'll let you go Zuko but only this once she said silently. They must be going to Ba Sing sei she thought.

Suddenly Zuko whipped around and stared at the tree's where she was hiding.

There eye's made contact and his widened.

"Zuko? Do you see something?" Asked his uncle.

"No…nothing Uncle" he said as he continued with him until they were out of view.

Did he see me? She thought.

It took her another day but she reached Azula's camp by sundown next day.

"Mai your back!" Cried Ty Lee hugging her.

"Did you send the message?" Asked Azula

"Yes" said Mai shortly and coldly staring Azula in the eyes.

Azula's eyes widened but she said nothing and wandered off to survey her giant drill.

"Did you have fun?" Asked Ty Lee.

"It was okay" said Mai.

The Fire Lord's throne room 

Everyone cowered before the Fire Lord. Sadly it was his unfortunate duty to deliver the message sent from his daughter.

He walked into the throne room. There sat in the middle of flames was the fire Lord.

He bowed on the floor sweat rolling down his forehead.

"I…have come sire with a message from Princess Azula" he said.

"Give me the message!" He bellowed.

He handed the Fire Lord the message and backed out of the room slowly.

The Fire Lord read the message carefully. Impossible! Beings that could transform themselves! An airbender? It wasn't like Azula to inform him on anything unless it was utterly important.

"You!" He shouted at a guard.

"Yes Sire" he bowed.

"I want posters in every town and in every camp! Wanted posters as described in this letter, I want nowhere to be left safe for these things!" He ordered.

"Yes sire. Right away sire" he bowed.

Now avatar there will be nowhere left to hide for you or your companions he smirked.


	17. Serpants Pass Part 1

**Okay this is just the starter so it's short**

**Dont own anything...okay!**

Serpa**nt's Pass Part 1**

It's so peaceful…I could almost forget what has happened. No wait I could never forget that! There's no Irma making fun of me. This is hopeless we shouldn't be here we should be in that city! I thought kicking the water sending splashes everywhere.

"Whoa!" Shouted will diving up from under the water.

"Sorry Will" I grumbled.

Will, Taranee, Hay Lin and Aang are swimming and as for Katara I have no idea where she is.

I glanced at Toph who was playfully kicking the water about and I felt a bolt of pity pierce my heart. She couldn't even see the water…

Sokka was examining a map…must have been one from that library.

"WATER BENDING BOMB!"

"What the?" I muttered facing the water fall to see Katara roll through the air in a spectacular dive until…splash! A miniature Tsunami soaked everyone both in and out of the water.

"Urgh!" I groaned squeezing the excess moisture out of my hair.

"Great 1000 year old map from the spirit Library…just put some water on it!" Complained Sokka.

"Calm down" said Katara sucking it dry.

"So how are we getting to the city?" I asked leaning over his shoulder at the map.

I felt something tickle my neck and I swirled around to see Hay Lin floating over my shoulder…dripping wet!

"Hay Lin dry yourself before you float over me!" I shouted.

Hay Lin smiled and dried herself…"sorry Cornelia."

"Well it seems the only slipper of land connecting to Ba Sing Sei is this slipper of land called the Serpant's Pass" he said pointing at a thin piece of land.

"I don't think we should go that way" said Will climbing out of the lake.

"Yeah Serpant's Pass…it sounds bad" said Taranee.

"Well it's the only way there and since we all want to get there as fast as possible"…said Sokka reasonably.

"Okay we get the point" cut off Katara glancing at Hay Lin who seemed to have drooped slightly and Will who looked down with what looked like a tear forming in her eyes.

"Let's just get there" I said firmly getting up.

"Yeah your right"…said Aang.

"Okay to Ba Sing Sei we go…no more distractions" said Sokka.

"Good Morning!" Shouted a friendly voice.

Suddenly a man and a pregnant woman and a young girl came into view.

"Just great…so much for no distractions" I thought.

"Are you heading to Ba Sing Sei?" Asked Aang.

"Yes we're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby" smiled the man.

"Aww your having a baby!" Squealed Hay Lin.

"I know…we can hardly believe it either!" Said Ying smiling.

"So are you taking the Serpants Pass?" Asked Will.

"The Serpant's Pass! Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!" She said her smile fading.

"Okay…well we are so not taking that route now" said Will.

"Is there any other way to get to Ba Sin Sei?" Asked Taranee.

"At a bay there's a ferry crossing…it's faster and much safer" assured the Man.

"Okay then we're taking the ferry" said Katara.

An hour later…

This awful…all these people! All these lives uprooted…it's like Meridian thought Cornelia as she stared around at the people all starving and desperately trying to get on the ferry.

At the ticket desk they were greeted by a grouchy woman.

Um…eight tickets please said Aang politely.

"Do you have passports?" Demanded the woman.

"No" said Will.

"No passport no ticket!" She grouched.

"Don't you know who this is? He's the avatar!" cried Sokka pointing to Aang.

"Pah! I see fifty avatars a day! By the way not a very impressive costume" she snarled pointing at a group of kids all dressed up as Aang.

"Now leave! Do I need to call security?" She asked pointing at a large bear like creature who was munching on a cabbage.

"Let me handle this" said Toph pulling out a passport.

"My name is Toph Bai Fong and I'd like eight tickets please" said Toph.

"The flying boar! It's an honour to help anyone of the Bai Fong family" bowed the woman.

"It is your honour. As you can see I'm blind and these buffoons are my escorts" she said pointing at the group.

"Well it's usual only one ticket per passport but this document is so offical…it's worth eight!" She said stamping eight tickets.

"What was that all about?" Asked Cornelia to Sokka.

"Toph is the daughter of one of the richest men in the world" he explained as the walked towards the ferry.

"Oh…I didn't think she was the rich type" she said.

"Avatar Aang! You have to help us!" Cried the man from earlier, "Our tickets have been stolen!"

"I'll try and talk to the ticket lady" said Aang.

"Are you crazy? That woman's insane!" Said Will.

Aang tried and after three unsuccessful attempts he came back.

"What are we going to do?" Sobbed Ying.

"Don't worry…I'll lead you through the Serpant's Pass" said Aang firmly.

**Ohhh Cliffie well next chapter consists of jelousy confessions and tears! Also i have probably said on my profile one of the girls gets badly hurt but which one?? Say on your review which one you think it will be?????**


	18. Serpants Pass Part 2

**Sorry I took so long on the update but authors block is a pain! Also next chapter is being written and i am happy to say it will be up soon.**

**The Serpant's Pass…**

I do so not like the sound of that. It had to be called the Serpants Pass for a reason. Maybe a giant sea Serpant lurked there. If so I don't think we should go fighting it, without Irma we're weaker plus the fact if we transform that woman will go into premature labour because of the shock. And if she found out I'm a "fire bender".

Her insides squirmed with that knowledge. She loved fire. To her it was warm and comforting. Beautiful but she'd never really thought of it doing this much harm. True she knew it was dangerous but the fact it did all this?

"Sokka?" Cried a voice from behind me.

I whirled around to see a girl who was wearing a security uniform and had short brown hair but pretty green eyes.

"Suki?" Asked Sokka in disbelief.

"Sokka!" She said hugging him, "it's so good to see you!"

I could feel Cornelia eyes burn through her. The ground quivered slightly.

"Suki!" He squealed.

"Wow you look so different without the make-up and the uniform," exclaimed Katara.

"I know that crabby lady makes all the security guards were this," she said distastefully.

"Where are the other Kyoshi warriors?" Asked Sokka.

_Kyoshi warriors?_ I commuted telepathically.

_No idea_ communed Will.

"We helped a family of refugees a few weeks back and we've been here ever since. Who are your friends?" She smiled warmly at us.

"Their the-" started Sokka.

"-People we met on the way here cut in" Katara shooting Sokka a warning look.

"Yeah…this is Taranee of the Northern Water Tribe" said Will smiling, "and this is Hay Lin and Cornelia from the Southern Earth Kingdom and I'm Will from Oma Shu."

_Nice one Will_ communed Cornelia.

"Very pleased to meet you but why are you taking the ferry? What about Appa?" She asked.

"Appa's missing," muttered Aang dully.

"Oh I'm so sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine…sorry suki but we've got to go. We need to get to Ba Sing Sei before Ying has her baby" he said gesturing to Ying.

"Oh okay…"

* * *

**Will's POV An hour later…**

She glanced at Suki who was wearing bright make-up and a startling green fighting outfit.

Tall mountains ranged straight in front of them and they came to a halt at a post with strange writing on it.

"This is the Serpant's Pass? I thought it would be more windy…oh well must have misnamed it" said Sokka.

Or not I thought privately. I couldn't help but feel I was walking into a trap.

"This is awful!" Shrieked Ying, at the writing on the post.

"Abandon hope" read out Katara frowning.

"Abandon hope? But hopes all we have left" sobbed Ying.

"I don't know…maybe it's right" said Aang.

"Right? How can you say that" scorned Katara.

"The monks used to tell me hope was an illusion to block our thoughts. Hope isn't going to get us to Ba Sing Sei or find Irma or Appa. We just need to focus on getting across this pass."

Abandon hope? How dare he say that! If we'd abandoned hope when Elyon turned on us where would we be? If we'd abandoned hope when we were fighting cedric? Or If I'd abandoned hope when I lost the heart to Nerissa? We wouldn't be here right now!

"No! We don't believe that" I cut in sharply, "If it wasn't for hope we wouldn't be here right now. If we cant hope then what's the point in even trying to find Irma?"

"Will's right agreed" Hay Lin sadly.

"Let's just get across the pass" said Katara.

"The fire Nation sometimes patrol these lakes. Rumour has it there working on something big on the other side and they don't want anyone to find out" said Suki as we walked down a narrow ridge facing the sea.

"Look a ship!" Cried Cornelia pointing at a steam ship.

"Just keep walking and maybe it wont notice us" said Sokka.

"Whoa!" Cried Ying's husband as the earth beneath his feet shattered. With a few subtle movements from Toph he landed safely next to his wife.

"I'm okay" he reassured.

Suddenly a gleam of orange caught my eye. It was a fire ball heading right for us!

"They've spotted us! Let's go Let's go!" Cried Sokka.

"What should we do? If Taranee stops it she's done for! Yet if she doesn't we're all don't for. Great…

I was speechless when Aang leapt into the air and sent it hurling into the other direction with a blast of air. It was different to Hay Lin's power. It was more controlled and graceful.

The fire ball hurled in the opposite direction and crashed into the steam ship.

That power…it's so different from ours…

* * *

Why am I feeling like this? I can't because I still love Caleb. I know I love Caleb and it's still hurting me yet why am I feeling jealous? 

She watched everyone talking. Sokka couldn't keep his eyes off suki. That man his wife look love struck too.

_I can't take all these happy couples! _She growled as she got up and began walking.

"Cornelia…where are you going?" Asked Will looking worried.

"On a walk" she replied storming out of camp.

_I need to clear my head._

* * *

**Hay Lin's POV**

She glanced as Cornelia stormed out of camp.

_Poor Cornelia_ communed Taranee.

_Yeah maybe one of us should go after her_ I replied.

"No…she wants to be alone" said Will out loud.

I glanced. Aang and Katara were gone. So were Suki and Sokka.

"Will I'm going after Cornelia" I said.

I turned myself invisible and continued after my friend.

I didn't have to wait long. What I saw shocked me.

Strong Cornelia. Independent confident Cornelia was huddled up in a ball crying.

"Cornelia?" I asked tentively.

She looked up in surprise.

"Hay Lin…you're invisible aren't you" she asked shakily.

"Yeah" I confessed making myself seen.

"I'm sorry Hay…I want to be alone" she sniffed trying to dry her eyes.

I walked over and hugged her.

"Cornelia…I know you want to be alone but you need us. We're here for you" I said.

"I know but…oh Hay I've made a mess of things" she sobbed.

"How?"

"I-I went on a walk and I-I saw Sokka and that girl! T-They were about to kiss"she sniffed.

"Oh Cornelia" I sighed hugging her.

"I know…I still love Caleb Hay. Why am I feeling like this?"

"I-I don't know. Thing have been confusing ever since Irma left."

"Yeah…you think she's okay?"

I glance at the sky with the stars twinkling.

"Irma will be fine. I know it" I said confidently.

_Little did Hay Lin know that Irma was staring at the same sky many miles away and wondering the same thing._

_

* * *

_

Ah Irma what has happend to her??? You'll find out soon enough but lets say Lightening and water dont mix

Also someone from WITCH will get fatally injured during the Drill chapter. Put it this way it changes the whole plot of The Cross Roads Of Destiny


	19. Serpants Pass Part 3

**Okay I worked my butt of for this for a solid hour and a half so please be nice or i will be tempted to throw my computer out the window!**

* * *

Walking onwards for what felt like forever. If only Hay Lin could fly us or Irma could…_Irma._

She glanced at Hay Lin who looked down in the dumps. An unusual aspect as Hay Lin was always optimistic and positive.

This is changing us. I can feel it. We've been changing ever since we got here, which still begs the question how did we get here?

She dared a glance at Will who was trying to stay in control. She was the leader after all so Irma, going missing…well I guess she feels responsible. As for Cornelia I have no idea but something's got that Earth girl.

As for me…I don't know. Have I changed? She glanced at her soft dark hands.

My power…

Yes perhaps I have. I'm doubting my element.

Taranee knew she could confirm her suspicions in a minute by reading their minds but she wasn't going to. They had the right to privacy.

As for my element. I'm going to need to overcome that because fire isn't all evil. Fire gives warmth and light. Also it's not my element that's evil just the people who yield it to do this. Any element can be dangerous. Jeez what if those Air Nomad people had gone evil? They could probably kill people by draining their oxygen away!

Yes but the people who yielded fire chose this 

"Just great" muttered Sokka.

Pushing all her doubts from her mind she looked to see what was wrong. And she felt her stomach plummet.

The road ended and there was a huge stretch of lake cutting them off from the other side.

No Irma and we can't reveal who we are…just great.

Katara stared at this problem with an icy gaze.

"Everyone single file" she commanded as she started to part the sea.

"Wow she's really good. Irma has got serious competition" she thought as Katara went on parting the sea.

"Aang I need help" she said.

Aang handed his staff to Toph as he whirled his hand until them where walking along the bottom of the sea in a bubble.

_This is so cool_ communed Hay Lin gazing at the fish that swam by.

Suddenly Momo jumped back in from swimming with nervous chattering as a dark shape passed the bubble.

Serpant's Pass 

Taranee almost yelled when she realised. Of course a giant sea serpant!

"What is that?" Asked Katara in worry.

Suddenly the bubble was pierced and water started flooding in making Taranee splutter and choke.

Luckily Toph reacted by launching the ground they were walking on to the surface.

She handed Aang his staff back as the serpant started circling them, it's body a vivid green before it launched itself to full height, which was about twenty feet.

"Oh crap" muttered Will.

_Guy's gigs up we have to do something_ Will communed again via telepathy.

We all nodded in agreement.

I think that's why they call it the Serpants Pass pointed out Sokka, his voice about five octaves higher than usual.

Suddenly a bright pink glow flashed and the Serpant shrieked in horror at the bright light.

Will's hair flew up and her fist clenched and she opened it to reveal the Heart floating in mid air.

"Huh?" Squeaked the man in surprise as the heart bathed them all in glow.

"Ir…Taranee Fire" she cried as bright flames licked my body warming up my tired muscles.

I was dimly aware of Ying and her husbands screams but at the moment all I could feel was warmth and strength.

When I emerged Aang was trying to calm them both down while Katara was creating a path of ice and leading Sokka, Ying and her husband across. Suki was staring in awe and shock but Sokka grabbed he arm and hauled her across.

_Right focus Taranee this is just another battle and that monster is just another ugly opponent._

Then I realised only Hay Lin could fly. The rest of us were stuck on the little patch of land.

"Well fly" shouted Sokka.

"We can't only Hay Lin can" shouted Will.

"Why do you have wings then?" asked Toph.

"Right Cornelia we're going to need plenty of room" ordered Will.

"Earth Arise!" Shouted Cornelia as the sea bed came to the surface providing us with much more space.

" Fire!" I shouted as flames danced and crashed into the creatures armour causing it to roar in pain as it lashed towards Hay Lin who flew as nimbly as she could out of it's way.

"Air!" She cried as the Winds howled forcing it into the lake.

"I've got an idea" shouted Will.

"Attack it together" she replied.

"Will we don't have Irma! It wont be enough" I replied.

"No…but we do have other water people. Katara Aang we need your help!"

"Okay…what do we do?" Asked Katara with fierce determination.

"Throw everything you've got into that Serpant on the count of three" Commanded Will.

"One…"

"Two"

"THREE!"

Six blobs of colour all made contact with the Sepant which roared and shrieked in pain before diving down into the lake hopefully never to return to the surface.

* * *

I have to admit they are amazing thought Sokka as he watched the whole thing from the other side of the pass. 

"Sokka that girl…she's a fire thing!" Said Suki.

_I felt guilty…I should have told her_.

"Suki…there not from this world there…there guardians of the elements" finished Sokka.

"Their spirits?" Replied Ying's husband looking scared.

"No. There…well I don't exactly know but their good and one of their friends got kidnapped with Appa…they've been travelling with us to get him back."

Toph shifted uneasily. Clearly Irma's kidnapping memory was still fresh for her.

They promptly all landed back on our side of the shore grinning nervously before changing back. There was a cold silence before Katara said we'd better keep moving.

* * *

Well that went peachy thought Will as they turned the corner. 

"Look the wall!" Cried Ying's husband.

Sure enough in the distance there was a massive wall.

"Yes! Now we can just get there and-"

"Ow… "panted Ying.

Oh no not- 

"The baby's coming" she gasped.

"Not now! Can't you hold it in?" Asked Sokka in despair.

"Calm down Sokka I helped Gran-Gran deliver plenty of babies" said Katara coolly.

"This isn't a baby Peguin-seal! This is a real live human…thing!"

"It's called a baby and I helped her deliver plenty of those too" she pointed out.

"Toph make an earth tent…a big one" she ordered, Suki come with me.

* * *

"Aw a baby. I hope it's a girl" squealed Hay Lin floating happily. 

Suddenly a high pitched cry came from inside the tent.

"Come see but not too many at once. Hay Lin, Toph and Taranee" you can come first said Katara.

Cradled in Ying's arms was a beautiful healthy baby girl.

"She's adorable" said Hay Lin smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Okay…the others will be wanting a look" said Katara after a few moments.

We filed out of the tent as Aang, Will and Cornelia went in.

After a few moments they came out with Ying.

"Her names Hope" she smiled.

"That's a pretty" name Hay Lin admitted.

"Thank you" smiled Ying's husband.

Hey Aang called Hay Lin but wavered off at the scene in front of her.

"-It made me realise how I feel about Appa…and how I feel about you."

Aang…Katara…hugging.

An icy needle pierced Hay Lin's heart and her grey eyes bore a cloudy look and the wind grew cold.

"I promise I'll find Appa and Irma as fast as I can. I really need to do this."

Hay Lin barely noticed what was going on. Then it clicked when he opened his glider.

"Hay Lin…you can come if you want?" He offered.

Part of her didn't want to go but the part that wanted Irma insisted she went.

"Okay…see you soon guy's" she waved but in her heart felt like it was breaking into splinters.

* * *

Cornelia gazed around. Looks like I wont be flying to that city she thought. 

"Sokka it's been really great to see you again-"

A voice interrupted her train of thoughts as she turned to gaze at Suki and Sokka.

"Hold on why does it sound like your saying goodbye?"

"came along to make sure you got through the serpants pass safely but now I need to get back to the other Kyoshi warriors" she said sadly.

"So you came along…to protect me?"

"Listen I'm really sorry about last night. We were talking and saying things and I just got carried away before I…"

Cornelia felt tears clog up in her eyes and she turned away as they kissed. The ground started shaking and all the plants nearby curled up and died.

"Cornelia? Are you okay?" asked Will.

"I-I…I'm fine "she replied dully.

* * *

Wow this wall is high she thought as the find blew in her face refreshing it. 

Eventually they landed at the top but Hay Lin didn't want to look at Aang. She felt so…down.

She whisked around to face the other way and her blood ran cold.

A giant drill with the same emblem as that princess had was heading towards the wall.

Aang noticed and gasped.

"W-What do we do?" Asked Hay Lin.

"We're going to have to go get the others. Appa and Irma are going to have to wait" he sighed.

_Irma can't wait! I need to know how she is!_

Irma would want me to save these people.

_Irma needs you!_

"Fine" snarled Hay Lin taking off with the speed of a jetplane.

* * *

Ahh the personality changes begin.

The drill is going to be actioned packed and one guardians days are numbered because after the drill she'll survive but she probably will not be able to fight for a while infact she probably wont be able to fight properly until book 3. Also Can who guess who she survived??? And will it affect the cross roads of destiny???


	20. The drill

This was unlike anything Cornelia had ever encountered. Not on Merdian and not even with Nerissa. A vast metal monster ripping chunks of earth from it's path and it's dark coat gleaming in the sunlight as it extended itself. Cornelia could now see clearly what the thing was…an enormous drill.

Hay Lin and Aang had both came back and had urged them all ahead. Whatever it was it must have been important for Hay Lin to stop searching for Irma.

"We're finally in Ba Sing sei and we're still not safe," cried Ying supporting Hope,

"No one is."

The words echoed through Cornelia's head…no one is safe.

"Hey you! Your not allowed here! No civilians on the wall!" Shouted a green armoured guard.

"I'm the avatar take me to whoever's in charge," ordered Aang with an authority Cornelia was surprised he possessed.

It wasn't long before they were lead towards a small desk behind which was seated a heavily built middle aged man.

"It is an honour to welcome you to the outer wall young avatar but your help is not needed," he said pompously

_Was this guy insane? There's a giant drill heading for the wall and he's acting like Aang was offering him a cup of tea! _

"Not needed?" Repeated Aang in shock.

"Not needed," confirmed the general with a smile, "I assure you the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall. Many have tried to get through but none have succeeded," her boasted.

"What about the Dragon of the west? He got in pointed," out Toph.

"Well…technically yes but he was quickly expunged," he stuttered.

"Look we don't have time for this! What are you doing to handle the problem?," Cut in Will.

Everyone turned to face her with shock. Will normally listened before acting but something had changed her.

" I've sent in an elite platoon of Earth benders named the terror team," he said taken aback by Will's forcefulness.

"Terror team? That's a good group name. Very catchy," said Sokka.

Just like WITCH…thought Cornelia

They continued to watch as the tiny green spots battled the drill by shooting rocks at it.

That will never work…it's made of metal. Maybe I should help? 

Sure enough the earth they shot crumbled and suddenly all the soldiers were taken down.

"We're doomed!" Cried the general.

"Maybe now you want our help?" Said Taranee.

"Yes…please."

A chill shot up Cornelia's spine. A feeling of impending doom wavered over her. Cornelia Hale The strong Earth guardian…was afraid.

* * *

"So the question is how do we take down this thing?" Asked Sokka staring at it.

" Maybe if we all attacked it?" Suggested Hay Lin.

"No. As powerful as we all are I don't think it would be enough," said Katara sadly.

_We could go inside while some of use attack it from the outside at take it down that way? _

Just as Taranee was about to voice that thought a guard came shouting for a healer. Soon they were lead to a room full of injured shoulders.

My element did this…It hurt those people… 

Katara knelt before one soldier and produced a small amount of water which suddenly glowed blue as she bended it around the man's arm.

"What are you doing?" Asked Will.

"Some water-benders like Katara can heal" explained Aang as he stared at the man.

"He doesn't look injured?" Put in the general.

Something internal probably 

Katara's hands stopped glowing and the man sighed as he clenched his arm.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Katara,

"Two girls ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs and suddenly I couldn't earth-bend and I could hardly move. Then she cartwheeled away."

Katara's expression grew dark as she said the next words.

"Ty Lee! She doesn't look dangerous but she knows the human body and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

Sokka's face lit up.

"That's it! That's how we take down the drill! The same way Ty Lee took down all these earth-benders! We take it down from the inside!"

"That's genius" said Taranee.

She gazed at Will who nodded in approval. Hay Lin looked uncharacteristically fiercely determined. Funnily it was Cornelia who looked afraid.

"_You okay Cornelia?"_ She asked via telepathy.

"_I-I'm fine"_ she said.

I didn't need to be psychic to tell she was lying.

* * *

She gazed at the humungous drill in front of her. She's seen bad before but not like this drill. Okay she'd probably seen worse but this drill was different. It wasn't some Meridian beast or Nerissa's thralls. This drill was created by humans.

She glanced at Aang who nodded.

A vibration of energy sparkled through her as she opened her palm to reveal her heart.

Instantly she felt calm. She was the leader now.

"Taranee Fire!" She ordered as a snake of fire shot towards Taranee and engulfed her.

"Cornelia Earth!"

"Hay Lin Air!"

When she re-emerged she felt much better. More in control.

"Once I whip up some cover you wont be able to see so stay close to me" ordered Toph.

A huge dust cloud appeared and flecks of dust and soil blinded Will as they ran through.

"I can take it from here. Earth!" Ordered Cornelia as a huge hole appeared.

"Whatever," huffed Toph as she jumped in.

"I can't see," complained Sokka.

"Allow me" said Taranee as she created small spheres of fire to guide them.

Suddenly Cornelia tunnelled out as far into the drill as she could get.

"There!" Shouted Sokka as he pointed to a small vent.

Quick as the wind Aang leapt up and with Hay Lin's help got everyone in.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked Toph.

"No way am I going in that metal monster. I can't bend in there" she complained, "I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Okay good luck" said Sokka.

"Yeah…see you later" added Will.

_I hope._

* * *

She didn't want to be here. Not cadged in this huge metal thing. She wanted to be with Irma. She wanted to go home.

"If only there was some kind of plan of this thing" said Will.

Sokka suddenly bashed a metal pipe with his machete and steam started issuing from it.

"Are you crazy? Someone will hear that!" Berated Katara.

"That's the point. I figure a machine like this will have mechanics running it so when something gets broke-"

" -Someone comes to fix it!" Sokka you're a genius! Cried Katara.

"Okay let me do this" asked Hay Lin.

She crept up lightly behind the man knowing he couldn't hear or see her. She glanced at his pockets and spotted the map. Quickly she grabbed it as Will emerged and locked him in large force-field.

Slowly they mounted the stairs into another pipe full room.

Where they all crowded over the map.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. The outer shell and the inner mechanism where we are now. The outer and inner parts are connected by these braces" said Sokka.

"So break the braces and the whole thing will collapse!" Cried Will with realisation.

_We have a plan. It's all set out. Then why do I feel like a storm is brewing?_

* * *

Slowly they walked into the brace room where large wooden braces connected the inner and outer structure.

"Right Aang and I will cut some up with water" said Katara.

"Okay. I can burn through some of them" said Taranee.

"Or you could not do anything and let me do all the work" smiled Cornelia.

"Huh?"

"Watch Will I could need some help. "She said as she drew out her hands and screwed up her face.

Blasts of magic emptied from her body and the braces started to quiver under the telekinetic blasts.

Slowly two fell and Cornelia collapsed panting with effort.

"You did great Cornelia. Let us do the rest" smiled Will.

"Fire!" Shouted Taranee lighting up her hands as waves of flames began melting the structures.

Slowly all the elements powers began to work as one by one the braces fell.

The ceiling started shaking as dust and rocks fell.

"Great now all we need to do is get-

Suddenly a wave of blue flames nearly hit Sokka square in the face if he hadn't have dodged them.

-out!"

* * *

Up on high watching and smiling was The Fire Nation princess and her companions.

With one leap she landed square on her feet and aimed a blast of fire at Cornelia who re-directed it with telekinesis just in time.

"Run!" Shouted Sokka.

Chaos of colours began whirling in Cornelia's already worn-out head.

She though she saw Hay Lin and Sokka run but they were being pursued Ty Lee.

A flash of red grabbed her hand and she was dimly aware of someone dragging her alone but through the heavy rocks and dust it was confusing.

Finally they landed on the roof of the drill when she saw it was Aang who had been leading her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...just worn out…I'll be fine" she smiled heaving to her feet.

"Are the other's okay? Where are they?" She asked.

"I don't know…we'd better go find them."

"Oh no avatar" said a voice completely devoid of warmth.

Rage filled Cornelia heart. Finally she lost the will power to stop her rage.

"That's it! I've been through enough and I refuse to let some spoilt little princess tell me what to do!" She yelled losing control.

All around her was her element. The ground the drill moved on.

She noticed Aang take a battle stance.

"No! This is my fight!" She shouted.

"Oh does little earth pixie want to fight me?" Taunted Azula.

"Yes little earth pixie would love too!" She snarled back.

"Earth swallow her up!" She screamed in fury.

Summoning up all her magic and shining like a green beacon as all the nearby earth floated towards her like she was a magnet.

She let go with such a force that it all went towards Azula. All her pain and anger. All her sadness and misery in one blow.

Azula was wiped clean off her feet. She managed to burn through the most deadliest rocks but she was lying on the drill.

Smiling at the situation Cornelia flicked her wrists as bright green steams grew. Soon Azula was pinned to the drill by a massive vine.

" C'mon Aang we're going" she said turning around and marching past Aang who looked stunned.

"No!" Screamed, Azula in rage.

No one could quite describe what happened. Things moved slowly.

Azula burnt through the plant.

Azula drew in her chi and shot lightening at Aang.

Cornelia running and screaming in warning because Aang had his back turned to the assult.

Cornelia glowing blue in midair as the lightening struck her in the stomach.

Cornelia's body lying limp on the ground.

The earth guardian had fallen…but for how long?

* * *

Will Cornelia ever be herself again? How will she be healed? How will Aang deal with Azula?

Yes i might have made some of the a bit OC bit i think they'd act like that if they were placed in that situation. No flames please also i'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this because i've been going through a rough time lately but seeing positive reviews cheer me up. Also i believe that if even one person enjoys any of my stories then i have done something worthwhile.


	21. So close yet so far

This is a sad chapter. Please review and expect next chapter soon...and i predict an Irma centric chapter on the horizon x

Remember nothing is owned by me

* * *

Her long locks glimmered and glistened in the sunlight like melted gold and cascaded down her back like a waterfall. Her tall, elongated body was laid spread out on the drill. A huge hole in her side was oozing deep red blood. A long bleeding scar was traced from her hip down to the hem of her knee and her skin was cold and pale.

Her once pink skirt was ripped and burnt by the flames and her top was tore and stained with dried blood. She was taking slow deep gasps in and the bright blue eyes he knew she possessed were shut from this world.

He stared in shock and horror. That girl lying there had…had taken the blow for him. Had she not it would be he in her stead.

He glanced at Azula who showed absolutely no remorse for her actions. No remorse at all in fact if anything she seemed put out that she missed him.

"Next time I wont miss" she snarled.

The waves of cloud that drifted through his tangled thoughts disappeared. A wave of fury lit his soul.

He knew what he was going into. Under the vague wave of fury that had paralysed his mind he though he saw a dim blue light on his tattoo's but then he knew nothing.

* * *

Azula watched the scene. No guilt for what she'd done.

As far as she was concerned the stupid girl should have left well enough alone. Her main thoughts were on how the avatar would take this blow.

As predicted she watched as his tattoos lit up. The grey of his eyes gave way to blue. A breeze whipped up and circled his body until he was levitating in mid-air.

Should she go now? Or try to take down the avatar once and for all.

A powerful wind knocked her off her feet and she felt the air leave her lungs.

No…better to live. She knew fate would reward her chance. After all she was born with luck.

She took to her feet and aimed one final blow, which, was easily parried. She knew it wouldn't do much good but it would cause enough of a distraction for her to get out.

With that though in mind she jumped off the drill and landed like a cat on the earth below.

* * *

Aang felt both weak and tired when he came around but by now these feelings were nothing new. His main thoughts were for Cornelia.

He quickly checked her pulse. She was fading fast. Should he move her?

Gently he scooped up her body and jumped from the drill and landed lightly on the earth. Azula could wait right now he needed Katara.

* * *

Will glared at her opponent. The girl who had been throwing knives from the last battle.

As that thought entered her head a dagger sailed past her ear coming dangerously close.

Where is everyone? She thought as she blasted energy, which the girl ducked and another dagger came close to her knee.

Will flung out her left arm letting off another blow, which caused the girl to hurl backwards, giving Will the distraction she needed to run.

Running she traced the way they'd came in until she'd ran past the guy in the force-field.

When she'd fled from the room she though she was following Hay Lin as she could only make out the black of the girls hair. To her horror though she'd found it wasn't Hay Lin.

She'd lost everyone…again.

She sighed as she jumped out of the drill. She knew she shouldn't blame herself but she did. Ever since losing Irma she'd felt guilty. It was her job to make sure they were all united.

She could hear the drill groaning and collasping.

_ Please let the other's be okay._

She was going to have to go back in if the others where inside.

_"Taranee….Taranee…" _She called metally.

_"Will? Where are you?"_ Replied Taranee.

_"Outside the drill. You?"_

_"Inside. Some girl is attacking me. I think it's Ty Lee because my arm's gone all floppy."_

_"Okay I'm coming in"_ she said.

_"No! Will wait there because I'm nearly out side_."

_"Okay try to contact the others."_

_"Got you. Bye Will."_

* * *

"Hehe your good…nearly as good as Azula," giggled the acrobat in front of her.

This girl is so perky that even Hay Lin would loose it with her growled Taranee.

" Fire rise up!" She commanded as she trapped the acrobat in a ring of fire.

"Hey no fair!" She cried gazing at the thick walls of fire that she couldn't leap over.

_No fair? I can hardly move my left arm thanks to you!_

She ran off seeing a small patch of light ahead leaving Ty Lee.

_"Hay Lin? Hay Lin can you hear me?"_ She called telepathically.

_"Taranee? Where are you?"_

_"I'm heading for the exit. Will's outside where are you?"_

_"With Katara and Sokka. I think we're lost"_ she replied.

_"Not so good. I'll get Will and we'll come looking for you."_

_"No! It's okay Sokka's spotted the slurry slope. We'll have to go down it."_

_"Eww…okay I'll just get Cornelia bye."_

Okay so all of us are fine. Now just Cornelia but she's probably with Aang so they'll be okay.

_"Cornelia? Cornelia?"_ She cried.

No answer a sinking feeling hit her stomach.

_"Cornelia? CORNELIA!"_ She yelled.

She jumped outside to be greeted by a anxious looking Will.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked.

"Hay Lin, Katara and Sokka are fine but I can't get a hold of Cornelia" Said Taranee.

"Hey guy's!" Shouted a voice.

Running up to them came Hay Lin, Katara and Sokka…all covered in slurry.

"Do we want to know?" Asked Will smiling slightly.

"No. Anyway where's Corny?" She asked grinning.

"We…we don't know" said Will.

"Aang?" Said Katara staring of Will's shoulder to a very groggy looking Aang who appeared to be carrying something.

Taranee's heart stopped beating when she saw what it was. Lying in Aangs arms was the limp almost lifeless form of Cornelia.

* * *

Will felt tears clog up her throat. _Cornelia how did this happen to you?_

"Katara…she…needs…healing" panted Aang setting her body down gently.

Katara had tears in her eyes as she leant down next to Cornelia's form.

"Hey Sugar queen what took so-

Toph stopped when she felt the vibrations and sensed the feelings of those near her. Feelings of pain.

-Long."

Katara's hands glowed as the water circled Cornelia's body.

"I-I…it's too bad…there's nothing I can do" she sobbed.

Will's heart froze as she gazed at the earth guardian body.

Cornelia…The Cornelia who on Taranee'a and Will's first day welcomed us. The strong proud Cornelia who was slowly dying.

Tears streamed out of Will's eyes in floods as she gave in and sunk to her knee's in grief. _First Irma now Cornelia…we're falling apart._

The heart appeared and glowed in Will's face. What was usually a source of comfort became a magnet for rage.

Will's shrieked as she blasted pink energy at her heart.

"W-Will…S-stop" sobbed Taranee leaning down and hugging her best friend.

"No! Is this what Candracar wanted? Why can't we help huh? Why can't this stupid thing help!" She roared.

"Is there no way?" Asked Aang facing Katara.

Katara gazed from Cornelia's body to Will's face.

"I suppose…" she sighed as she produced a small vial.

"This is healing water from a spirit oasis…I don't know if it will help but I can try" she said sadly.

Will glanced up looking as fierce as a lioness.

"Just do it."

Slowly Taranee clutched Corenlia's limp hand. Hay Lin cried as she stroked the earth guardians long hair. Will watched as the heart floated above them shining like a beacon as Will touched her friends other hand.

Eight hearts were united to awake one.

The heart let of a vibrant gold thread of light and as the same time Katara started healing Cornelia's gash.

The light connected with the water maximising it's powers until the gash slowly began to heal.

The skin tried to close together until the blood stopped following out and Cornelia's pulse grew stronger.

Katara stepped away and continued to examine Cornelia until she smiled with joy.

"Her leg is broken and she'll need it in a caster for a while and also plenty of rest but she should pull through."

"T-Thanks" gasped will, hugging Katara.

"It's the least we could do…she saved Aangs life."

" Now we just have to get her to a healer to get her leg caster. After that she'll probably wake up in a day or two" added Katara

Sokka who had throughout, the whole thing remained silent. He was scared for this girls life but he also felt strangely…detached like when Yue had died.

"I-I cant say how sorry I am" said Aang looking in woe and misery.

"Save it for later. Right now we need to go", growled Will standing up as Sokka slowly picked up the form of Cornelia and they started walking towards the wall.

* * *

Sad isn't it? First Irma's missing then Cornelia nearly dies. How much more can they take? What will Cornelia say when she wakes up? And where is Irma? All coming soon here exclusive spoilers for the next chapter:

- Cornelia wakes up.

-Three of the WITCH girls attend the Bear party.

- will Will loose it at Long Fei?


	22. City of Secrets and Walls part 1

Not surprisingly when they got to an infirmary it was packed.

Most were sick refugees but there was the odd guard. It took ages for a healer to come see Cornelia who was still carried by Sokka.

No had spoken since the attack. Slowly a tension was filling the group. Each had their own problems but no more so than Sokka and Aang.

Sokka gazed at the girl he was carrying. Subconsciously he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. How could he have missed it before? After all he'd talked to her plenty of times.

He felt like he had when Yue died. When Yue had died he was beyond tears. A silent grief had filled him.

He glanced again at her. She was no longer in her magical outfit but back to her usual appearance. She still looked beautiful.

Why? Why am I feeling grief? She's not dead yet I feel like something's died?

"Sokka?" Asked Katara placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sokka…are you okay?" She continued softly.

"I'm fine. The main thing is that Cornelia gets her leg bandaged" he said firmly ignoring the look of worry in his sisters blue eyes.

"The avatar?" Shouted a passing healer.

"Yeah…that's me," said Aang dully looking at the clean stone floor.

"Come right this way then. Not so many now only four I don't want my ward crowded," said the old healer who had bright sliver hair and bushy black eye brows.

He looked hesitantly at the rest. Who was to go in?

"I'll stay," said Toph.

"Will…Cornelia needs you," said Taranee.

"I know. I think the rest of WITCH should come," said Will sadly gazing at Hay Lin whose eyes were still red and puffy.

Slowly he reluctantly gave Cornelia to Will who supported her into the room.

The polished door slammed shut and a cold wind swept the room.

He glanced around at Katara who was comforting Aang to Toph who was kicking about a bit of earth.

The tension was unbearable.

He glanced again at the wooden door. Some thing had died at that drill. Slowly he began to wonder what it was…and if he could ever get it back?

* * *

Hay Lin glanced around the pristine airy room. Little scented candles were lit giving the room a sweet lavender smell. A single bed stood in the middle of the room while shelves and bottles of strange liquids surrounded it.

Put her on the bed ordered the healer to Will who gently placed Cornelia on top of the soft bed.

After some examinations the healer looked up and shook his head sadly. His long silver hair glistened as it caught in the sunlight but his pale green eyes looked around the room with pity.

"Been through the wars this one hasn't she? Most folk have these days…it reminds me of my village back home but…no never mind my mumblings the point is this girl I presume is no older than fifteen?"

"S-She'll be sixteen next May," stuttered Will gazing at Cornelia.

Hay Lin glanced around. Was she the only one feeling this tension? This room…it was echoed with sound and memory.

"May?" Said the man in surprise.

"I mean in the third month of spring," sighed Will.

"Ah, no matter. Listen to me carefully, that girl has a broken leg so that means she'll have to rest. No fighting or stress whatsoever. I think this girl needs both physical and mental relaxation got it? As for the scar…I'm afraid it will never fully heal." He added the last bit sadly.

Hay Lin glanced at Cornelia. She looked so peaceful like she was only asleep.

Once again she felt a lump build up in her throat. Should could feel the tears leak down her cheeks.

Irma…Cornelia…who was next?

* * *

"That's it!" Shouted Toph.

"I can't stick all this tension! I can sense it in the vibrations! Why are we all so quiet? It isn't doing Corny any good!" She raged on.

Katara sighed. Toph was right yet somehow things felt different. An image stirred in the depths of her mind. An image of Aang lying like Cornelia had.

"Your right Toph…we all need too-

Suddenly she was interrupted by a woman with a large smile and neat green clothes and perfectly kept black hair.

"I am Ju-Dee welcome to Ba Sing Sei," she said automatically.

"You must be Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph it is an honour to meet you all," she smiled.

Suddenly Will re-emerged from the room carrying Cornelia and was followed by Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Ah! And you must be Will, Taranee and Hay Lin welcome to Ba Sing sei," she chimed.

"Um…who are you?" Asked Will in confusion.

"I am Ju-Dee your guide around Ba Sing sei," she said.

"Um…Hi Ju-Dee," she said nervously whereas Taranee frowned.

Ju-Dee noticed this and stared at Cornelia.

"Would you like me to escort you to your new apartments in the upper ring?" She asked.

"Yes please" sighed Hay Lin.

* * *

Aboard the train thing Taranee had gotten a clear idea of how Ba Sing Sei worked. If your were poor or a refugee you lived In the crowded lower ring. If you were middle class, middle ring. If you were, stinking rich upper ring.

It was like some segregation of classes from a history text book. Also Ju-Dee made her feel uneasy. She tried to hack into her mind but it was blank. Nothing was there it was like someone had replaced her mind with commands.

Finally the pulled off in front of a beautiful trim large house. Even Taranee was forced to admit it looked nice.

"Well thank you Ju-Dee…goodbye," said Will waiting for their guide to leave.

"Oh no I am your host and it would look rude if I was to leave. Is there anywhere you would like to go?"

Something hit Taranee like a rock. Duh of course Irma! They were forgetting Irma! If Irma was in this city Taranee might be able to contact her.

_"Irma…Irma…Irma?"_ She called.

No reply. Irma wasn't here.

_"Irma's not here Will" _she communed.

_"We have to try anyway T. Someone may know something"_ replied Will.

"We need to go to the lower ring," said Aang.

"Okay but someone has to stay with Cornelia to make sure she's okay," said Will firmly eyeing Cornelia who was still out on the couch.

"I'll stay" said Hay Lin drifting over to her friend.

"Me too" said Sokka suddenly.

"What…Sokka are you sure?" Asked Katara.

"Absolutely. You guys will do better without me anyway" he said grimacing.

"Okay…If your sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

_Bright light flooded in the clouds of her mind as tangled images wavered before her._

_"Cornelia…"_

_She dared to open her eyes and she cried out when she saw who was there._

_"Yan Lin?" She cried with hope at the sight of her friends grandmother._

_"Cornelia…you have done more than we could have asked of you," smiled the old lady sadly._

_"I-I don't know what your saying? Why can't we go home?" Why are we here?_

_"The oracle sensed this world needed you. You cannot go home until your task is complete," sighed the old lady._

_"Complete? We're falling apart! Irma is missing! Where is she?" Demanded Cornelia._

_"Irma is safe for the moment but the time for the five of you uniting is close now. Even in the darkest of times you must pull together," called the old lady as she faded from view._

_"Yan Lin! We-We need more information! Tell me more!" Shouted Cornelia sagging in despair._

_"Trust you elements. Trust your friends. Trust yourself," echoed the voice as Cornelia was once again left alone._

_I need to wake up she sighed._

_"Did you hear me? I need to wake up!" She shouted._

_"Cornelia?" This time the voice was clearer and more familiar._

_Taranee? Please what's happened? She called._

_Cornelia! Your awake! Shouted the fire guardian in joy._

_Um…I'm trying to get there but what's happened?_

_Wake there! We're coming back just wait there! Faded the voice._

_Cornelia stared at the oblivion of stars around her and asked what else was she meant to do?_

* * *

Five shops in the lower ring and three in the middle and no news. Something watching us I can sense it she thought absently.

"What about the Earth King? When will we be able to see him?" Asked Aang.

"In about a month" smiled Ju-Dee.

"A month!" Shouted Aang in despair.

Actually six-eight weeks…much faster than usual she grinned as they stepped of the train and were lead through the upper ring.

"Who are those men?" Asked Taranee as they looked at the shifty uniformed me who Tarane was scowling at.

"They are the Di Lee the protectors of our city" said Ju-Dee.

Will shivered. Those guys were creepy.

"We have to get back now!" Said Taranee suddenly.

"Why?" Asked Will sighing.

"Cornelia's waking up!"

Ahh cliffie. Yes i like to update everyday as it gives me something to do since the weather is rubbish here and going out with friends is impossible unless you want to end up like an ice cub. Also i just love updating:)

Spoiler for chapter 22 and Irma's Adventure.

Chapter 22-

_Will rounded on this man. How dare he? He was threatening her? No wait blackmailing? No this wasnt going to happen. Will was going to take charge NOW!_

Irma's Adventure...

_Sand. Pah by now it was her mutual enemy save the hunger she felt. Water was all vey good but she wished she could have food. Like chocolate...or Pizza...or...oh what was the use in fantasing it just made her hungrier!_


	23. City of Secrets and Walls part 2

Hay Lin watched the silent Earth Guardian.

Cornelia…this isn't you. Your Cornelia Hale with your mother and father and little sister. Strong stubborn Cornelia and now you're lying there defenceless…that's never happened to you.

Vaguely her thought ran to Irma. Irma…we need you now. We're falling apart.

She could hear Sokka sighing from beside her. Cornelia was occupying the large couch (sort of like a psychologists couch but green) but there were other seats yet for some reason both saw fit to kneel by her side.

She saw Sokka unpack some things but his gaze never left Cornelia. Slowly he lost hold of what he was holding which was a bright blue Parka.

It seemed to flutter gracefully to the ground and made hardly any sound.

Her mind gave way to the memories. Bright prisms shone before her eyes until two caught her eye.

_"I-I cant let you do this!" Shouted Sokka to a pretty white haired girl_.

_"It's my duty Sokka" replied the girl sadly._

_A flash and a whirl later and the image was replace by the girl…dead._

"Hay Lin? Are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, which no longer swam with visions.

She stumbled up.

I-I'm fine She gasped as she knelt again beside Cornelia who had made no movement.

Slowly she repeated what she saw.

"Part of my power is that I can view memories through sound. I just saw your memories" she said distantly staring out of the window into the sunny day outside.

Sokka remained silent.

"I-I saw a girl with white hair…who was she?" She asked curiously.

Sokka gulped as though he was trying to get rid of a painful memory.

"S-She was Yue princess of the North Pole" he choked.

"I lost someone I love too" she said sadly remembering her grandma. True she got to see her in Candracar but it wasn't the same.

"I lost my Grandma about a year ago. I still get to see her but it's not the same" she said sadly fiddling with a bit of Cornelia's golden hair.

"Yan Lin!" Shouted Cornelia as her body started to shake.

"Cornelia? Cornelia?" Shouted Hay Lin in shock.

Suddenly Taranee's voice entered her head.

_Listen Hay! Cornelia is waking up! On our way back…_

Minutes passed and Cornelia calmed down and started breathing heavily. Then the door crashed open to reveal Will and Taranee followed by Toph, Aang and Katara and to Hay Lin's anger Ju-Dee.

"Cornelia?" Asked Will leaning over her friend.

"Cornelia…?"

* * *

Looking into the starry oblivion Cornelia pondered what Yan Lin had said. She made it sound like Irma was okay but she was frustrated at the lack of information. Would they ever return to Heatherfield?

Heatherfield…home. Then her mind turned to her family.

She missed them…she even missed Lillian.

"Cornelia"…echoed Will's voice.

"Will?" She shouted.

The stars vanished and faded until it was darkness. Smells wafted in Cornelia's nose and she was aware of how much colder it was from the warm starry oblivion.

"Will? "She asked trying to move or open her eye's.

_Cornelia…it's me Taranee how do you feel? _Asked her friend telepathically.

_Heavy…I can't open my eyes_ she replied.

_Keep trying_ encouraged her friend.

Finally Cornelia lifted her eye lid to make out hazy blotches of colour. That strip of red could be Will's hair?

She blinked as the room slowly came into focus. Everyone was crowded around her.

"Hi guys"…she replied weakly.

"Hey Corny…how are you?" Asked Hay Lin with fake happiness.

"Heavy…and a bit tired and my waist feels stiff" she said.

Just as she was going to move her leg a jet of pain shot up her thigh. That's when she noticed the bandage.

"Guy's…what happened to my leg?"

"Cornelia…you've broken your leg" sighed Will sadly.

My leg is broken? No…I can't fight with a broken leg! I can't walk! I can't live without being dependant on others.

Slowly a tear leaked out of Cornelia's eyes.

* * *

Katara gazed at Cornelia. She hadn't known the girl for long but from what she had seen of her she wasn't a crier.

"It's okay" soothed Taranee.

"Cornelia…I'm so sorry" said Aang, this is all my fault.

"No…Aang I don't regret what I did "she said firmly.

"We owe you our lives" I said softly which was true because if Aang was dead what hope did we have? Of course I'd go on fighting but we need the avatar.

I glanced uneasily at Sokka, Toph and Aang…maybe we should go on a walk and not intrude.

I glanced at Ju-Dee…I'd almost forgotten she was there.

"Aang maybe we should…"

"Yeah c'mon guy's lets go for a walk" said Aang.

As she walked out of our house she noticed the letterbox…it had a letter in it!

"Hold on a sec guy's" Said Katara as she opened the note.

_The Earth King will be holding a party tonight for his pet bear._

_Invitations only._

It dawned on her. The Earth King's pet bear? The earth king would be there!

"Guy's!" I have a plan shouted Katara.

* * *

"I look ridiculous" huffed Will in front of the mirror.

"You look fine" sighed Taranee trying to adjust her glasses.

In the hours that had passed from Katara's brainwave the five girls were chosen to go in first simply because they had the appropriate manners according to Toph.

For Will this meant she'd have to dress up which was normally not a problem to her but in Earth Kingdom fashion? She looked awful.

Her bright green Kimono clashed with her short red hair which (to Katara' horror) could not be styled.

Thankfully Hay Lin didn't look so bad. In fact the whitish green kimono Hay Lin was wearing looked pretty. Then again Hay Lin's hair was done up in an elegant bun with long sleek bits hanging down. .

This would be Cornelia's type of thing thought Will bitterly.

Cornelia was taking the broken leg bad. Especially when she found out she was reduced to bed rest for at least two weeks.

Will would've stayed but this whole Earth King business was big and since Cornelia had told them about what Yan Lin had said it looked like they had no choice but to make sure things went smoothly.

Finally they we're each handed fans and they were ready.

As they made their big entrance into the main room where Cornelia, Aang and Sokka were they got many gasps.

"Y-You look great" stumbled Aang to Katara.

"Thanks. Remember we'll go in first and Will, will contact Taranee. Then you guys can come"said Katara as they walked out the door.

Slowly they walked into the cool crisp air of the out doors.

"This is gonna be fun" she muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"How are we going to get in?" Hay Lin muttered to Katara.

"Invitations please?" Demanded the guard.

"I think this will do"said Toph flashing her identity card.

"No invitation Stand aside" he ordered.

They watched as people flocked in dressed in rich robes and lots of make-up.

A bald official looking man sauntered past them.

"Excuse me sir but my cousin had lost our invitations and our family is waiting inside" said Katara.

"She's blind" she added in an undertone.

"It would be an honour" said the man as he lead them into the massive hall decked with feast tables.

Hay Lin glanced at Will.

Time to notify Taranee.

* * *

"They're in" said Taranee gazing around at everyone in the room.

"Good. Not long now" said Sokka as he yawned and laid comfortably on some cushions.

She glanced at Cornelia who seemed to be asleep.

Aang was also looking with worry and guilt.

"It's okay. Listen we've been in worse situations" comforted Taranee

Have we? Irma's missing, Cornelia can't walk and we're stuck here…have we been in a worse situation?

"Maybe we should go in…as bus boys" suggested Sokka.

"Well Toph did say we could pass as bus boys didn't she?" Said Aand eagerly.

"I really don't think that, that's a good-"

"Yeah" said Sokka in triumph.

"I thought-"

"Taranee you stay here and wait with Cornelia. We'll be back soon "said Sokka as they charged out the door.

I thought we were to wait together she sighed as she glance around the empty room.

* * *

"Argh! Would this guy ever leave us alone? Could he not buzz off for five minutes?" Thought Will.

Yes the official looking guy whose name was Long Feng had let them in but he was now following them until they found their "family."

"Where's Hay Lin?" Asked Katara.

"Probably invisible" Will replied, for once she envied that power.

"Do you Ladies see any of your family yet?" Asked the man.

"Nope not yet "said Will with a touch of frustration.

* * *

Hay Lin glided through the crowds of people. That guy didn't seem to notice she'd gone. She giggled a bit when she thought of Will and the others trapped with him while she soared freely.

The banquet room was massive. All this for a bear?

The food was making her hungry but even in this world food floating in mid-air was probably weird.

Then their was those creepy Dai Lee. They sent shivers up her spine the way they stared through her. Almost like they could see her.

She was starving. With all that had been going on food had kind of taken the back seat In their heap of problems.

Also her grandmothers message was annoying her. Grandma wouldn't just leave them here.

Slowly she floated into a corner and made sure no one was watching as she reappeared.

She started moving towards the crowds but then she noticed she was floating off the ground. Smiling slightly she lowered herself down before joining the floods of people.

* * *

Jon fen was a Dai Lee agent. In his time he'd saw many things and now at this banquet he had to stay ever alert.

He'd watched in some surprise as his leader had lead a company of girls into the feast hall.

Three of them seemed normal but one had red hair. An unusual and rare trait.

His master must have been suspicious so he slowly followed them.

That's when he noticed the girl with the long black hair had vanished!

She had simply disappeared without a trace. A feat, which amazed even him!

He followed the group though and noticed when his master left them.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the girl reappear.

No one else had noticed. What was even more astounding was that the girl was floating in midair!

He snuck away quickly. Long Feng must be informed!

* * *

"Twinkle toes is here "whispered Toph.

They walked over to a boy serving water.

"Another crab puff please" said Toph.

Will giggled when she saw it was Aang and Sokka disguised as waiters.

"You found us!" Exclaimed Aang.

"I'd know your little footsteps anywhere" Twinkle toes.

"Yeah what about letting us in? Asked Sokka.

"Sorry but the guy who escorted us in would leave us alone!" Moaned Will.

"What guy? Where's Hay Lin?" Asked Sokka.

"Right here. What's cooking" piped Hay Lin.

"What are you all doing here! You must leave immediately!" Ordered Ju Dee in a hushed voice.

"Not until we see the king" said Sokka firmly.

"No! You must leave now!" Said Ju-Dee who pushed sokka who knocked into Aang who split water over some rich lady.

"I'm sorry. Here I'll fix it" said Aang letting off a blast of hair causing the water to dry but the woman's hair and make up to go awful giving her the look of a hedgehog in a dress.

"No one told me the avatar would be here!" She squealed causing everyone to stare at Aang.

"Yeah…watch me do this!" He exclaimed jumping onto a table and air bending up some liquid into a bright display.

Slowly the others edged into the crowd.

Eventually people turned to the front of the hall where a row of guards had came out.

Then a magnificent carriage carried by more guards.

"It's the king" muttered Will.

"Coming your majesty!" Shouted Aang as he airbended himself to the front of the all.

Suddenly Will felt something bind her arms and mouth and pull her away from the King.

"You haven't got a clue who you're messing with" she growled.

* * *

Hay Lin was shocked. They'd crept up on her and bound her with earth until they reached a library.

The Dai Lee left them alone after un binding them.

"Why are we here" asked Hay Lin.

"You are because I need to speak with you" said Long Feng as he entered the room and sat down bringing Aang behind him.

"Why wont you let us talk to the King! We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation" Shouted Sokka.

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in political squabbles in the day-to-day minutia of military activities" he said calmly.

"Please! This could be the most important thing he's ever heard!" Begged Aang.

"What's most important to his royal majesty is remaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Sei. All his dictations decreed in such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the Cities matters including the military."

"So in other words you run the City?" Said Will in anger.

"He's your puppet!" Shouted Toph.

"Oh no, no his majesty is an icon. A god to his people! He cannot summon his head into the hourly changes of an endless war" said Long Feng.

"But we found out a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenceless!" Said Sokka, "You could lead an invasion-"

"Stop! I don't want to here your negotiations. It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Sei that the war not be mentioned within the walls! Constant news escalating into a state of panic!"

"Inside the walls of Ba sing Sei remains a peaceful orderly utopia. The last one on earth."

"You cant keep this a secret from all these people! They have to know!" Said Katara.

"I'll tell them!" Threatened Aang, "I'll make sure everyone knows!"

"Until now you have been treated as our honoured guest but from now on you will be, watched every moment by Dai Lee agents. If you mention the war you will be expelled from the City said Long Feng, I understand you have been looking for you're bision and a girl. It would be a shame if you were not able to complete your quest!"

Hay Lin was raging! He was using Irma as Black mail.

"We'll complete our quest sir" Said Will darkly looking livid.

Hay Lin knew what was coming and braced herself. It would be entertaining to see how Long Feng handled the guardians.

* * *

Will had remained silent through the whole argument but now she was going to interrupt.

Will rounded on this man. How dare he? He was threatening her? No wait blackmailing? No this wasnt going to happen. Will was going to take charge NOW!

"We'll complete our quest sir "she said darkly.

She nodded at Hay Lin before thrusting open the palm of her hand to reveal the heart.

"Hay Lin! Air !" she cried before she too was transformed.

Vaguely she wished Taranee was here. She could read his mind and find out what he knew.

Slowly she remerged with Hay Lin and glared at Long Feng.

"If we don't then you deal with us!" She threatened.

Long Feng looked shocked but reacted quickly.

"I don't know who you are or where you're from but you honestly think that you can take on the Dai Lee?" He said smugly.

"There isn't just two of us. There's five! We're the guardians of the elements and you will tell us where our friends is!" Will demanded.

"Actually I believe there is only three. Your friend cannot walk and the other is missing" said Long Feng.

"If you make one move out of place we will deal with you "he said.

Will was speechless…how did he know?

"Ju Dee will lead you out."

"No! We're not through!" Shouted Will.

"Oh yes we are! You take one move and I will summon all of the Dai Lee!"

Will lowered her head. He had a point. There must be a thousand of those agents.

"C'mon guys" she murmured as they all headed towards the door.

"I am Ju Dee welcome to Ba Sing Sei" chimed a woman.

It wasn't Ju Dee.

* * *

Sorry I took so long to update x Anyway next chapter is the first chapter about the Adventures of Irma which is three part and the second part is after Lake Laogai. Not sure how I'm going to handle Tales of Ba Sing Sei but I think it will be about Cornelia's recovery...and Zuko!


	24. Irma's Adventure Part 1

Prologue

She felt weak. An unusual feeling but she could work through it. It was no more than that time she got a fever when she was eight. Bright side it wasn't so hot here.

"You're a long way from home aren't you water bender?" Came a steely voice.

Slowly she opened her eyes, which adjusted to the haze of colours until they slid into focus.

She instantly did not like what she saw. She was in a cage.

Then man talking to her had a black beard and gold eyes…just like that princess they fought…he was Fire Nation.

"Yeah. I'm a long way from home…getting further every minute," she snapped standing up.

The man laughed and sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes those merchants said you had a strong spirit, one of the many reasons why this circus was so eager to have you as a performer."

_Okay? Those merchants sold me to a circus? Jeez that makes me feel so appreciated._

She smiled. Spirited? They should have told him what a fight she put up. They used some kind of dart and then she was knocked out and now she'd woken up here.

"Performer? Okay that sounds cool wanna see a trick?" She taunted as she got as close to the man as the cage would allow.

_Open this door…open this door_ she thought.

The mans eyes became misty and he brought out some keys and unlocked the door.

"Thanks bud!" She laughed before lobbing a blast of water at him and running.

She was glad to see she still bore her guardian uniform as she ran towards the tent doors blasting water at anyone who tried to stop her.

_Okay…now I just need to find Appa and then we can be off._

Suddenly an animal shriek pierced the sky.

_Appa!_

Irma wasn't the fastest girl around normally but thankfully her guardian self had more stamina than her normal self.

Running she into a large red pavilion she saw exactly why Appa was shrieking. They were shooting fire at him!

"Hey you! Cool off before I report you to Animal Cruelty" She shouted.

Shooting out bolts of water towards the fire guy she ran over to Appa.

"Hey…it's me Irma and we are so getting out of here," she cooed as she climbed up his tail.

"Appa…Yip Yip!"

* * *

Irma had been flying for a few hours trying to consider their options.

They could go back into the desert but that would once again render her powerless.

Other hand they could continue to Ba Sing Sei but Irma had no idea where it was which could poise them the problem of getting lost.

"Looks like we're going to have to go back into the desert. The other's wont be that far ahead of us…I mean it's only been two days…they'll still be there looking for us" she voiced as Appa snorted in reply.

Secretly she was worried. She knew that the others would have to keep moving but surely they'd stay until she was found? Wouldn't they?

"Of course they would!" She growled.

It was getting warmer not long now but Irma intended it to be a short trip. If they were in their Taranee would here her mental calls.

The desert loomed in the distance like a giant sand bowl. Now they had to play find the guardians.

_Taranee…Taranee!_ She cried mentally.

No answer.

She pressed forward urgently. They hadn't been that far away from the border of the desert had they?

Another hour passed and the sun was starting to set. Irma had no wish to stay in the desert overnight.

That's when she spotted the dip in the sand…it looked so familiar…

Appa seemed to recognise it too since he promptly landed there.

_Hang on a second…wasn't the library here? _

Worry shook her senses. What if something had gone wrong? What if here friends were buried there?

_No! They'd have made it out and are now perfectly safe worrying about me!_

"C'mon Appa. Lets go find a place to spend the night."

Another hour passed before they landed on the outskirts of the desert in a huge hill with dozens of holes in it.

Exhausted and hungry Irma just wanted to find the softest piece of ground possible and collapse.

_How many days's since I've eaten? Two? What would I give for some chocolate? Or pizza? Or crisps? Or hamburgers? Oh! I'm so hungry._

**Buzz…Buzz…**

"Appa please tell me that's not your stomach" she moaned.

Appa snorted…then roared causing Irma to jump out of her skin.

**Buzz…BUZZ!**

Suddenly enormous wasp like insects came from the holes…they didn't look happy.

Irma promptly jumped on top of Appa and began yelling frantically.

"Yip yip! Appa! Yip Yip!" She cried as they zoomed off into the air.

_This is crazy! First I get, captured by sand benders. Then I get sold to the circus and then I get chased by- the- wasp from hell! I give in!_

The stars twinkled down from on high…they looked different from the ones in Heatherfield.

_Hay Lin…_

She sank into his fur. She didn't care if she fell off she just wanted to sleep and Hell hath no fury if anyone or anything woke her up!

* * *

Dimly she opened her eyes. It was morning and she could distantly remember landing here giving Appa a drink before sleeping on the grass.

She was amazed her hair wasn't knotted or anything as for sand. She'd be quite happy if she never saw it again!

Appa was still asleep. His fur could do with a good clean. Something, which she would handle later. Right now she cared not for the amount of sand or dirt on them she just wanted food.

Too bad Corny isn't here. She'd whip up some fruit trees…oh well looks like I'm just going to have to go berry picking.

"Sleep tight Appa…. I'll be back soon" she whispered as she exited the small cave.

"Okay Appa! We have a fruit that looks like a squashed apple! Five cross breed between a cherry and a pear and twelve little nuts and four Oranges!" She declared joyfully as she marched out of the woods.

Fruit here was plentiful and there were tons of fruit bushes, which she picked, stuff off (all of which was thankfully edible) so things were definitely on the up for the Water guardian.

"Eat up big guy cause we have a lot of work to do" said Irma munching on an orange.

"Firstly I think we could do with a bath. No offence but you don't smell good" she giggled.

"Hmph" snorted Appa.

"What I'm just saying? No need to get moody now c'mon" she said.

An hour later Appa was clean and Irma had happily had a bath and feeling much better.

"Right lets go Guardian hunting" she muttered.

* * *

Three day's past much like that one. Irma got food. Irma bathed Appa. They went looking for everyone. Irma came back with tears in her eyes.

On the fourth day Irma had decided that they were going to have to head for Ba Sing Sei.

"Look Appa they said they were going to go there so we're just going to have to fly until we see a big City…can't be that hard can it?" She asked twiddling with a bit of her hair.

Sighing she got up and reluctantly went into the forest to collect yet more fruit.

However when she got back she, was faced by a gang of girls surrounding Appa.

These girls wore green and armour and had weird make up. These girls were trouble.

"I have some advice for you! One, get make up remover and two step away from the bison!"

The girls instantly drew out fans and got into battle positions, All except for one.

"Fans? You're going to fight me with fans?" Snorted Irma as she stretched out her palm as a bright blue sphere formed.

"Stop! My name's Suki and I'm a friend. You must be Irma" cried the leader, the one who hadn't gotten into a stance.

Irma lowered her arms and looked relieved.

"Yeah…how did you know my name?" She asked as the other girls lowered their fans.

"I'm a friend of the Avatars. I saw him two day's ago and you're friends were with him" she said walking over to Irma.

In her guardian form Irma was taller but had she been in normal form the girl would have been older by about a year. Underneath the makeup she must have been quite pretty.

"You saw my friends? Are they okay?" Asked Irma urgently.

"They're fine. When I last saw them they were nearly in Ba Sing Sei. They went there to look for you" smiled Suki.

Irma smiled and sighed with relief. Everything was going to be okay. Irma was going to talk to these girls for awhile and get some directions before flying to Ba Sing sei. Then she would be re-united with her friends. Everything was going to be fine.

"Thank you!" She squealed hugging the girl.

"No problem. You're the water guardian aren't you?" Laughed Suki.

"Yeah…that's me. We've been here for four days now waiting" confessed Irma.

"Don't worry…we'll personally escort you to the City" said Suki.

"So what are you? And what's with the fans and makeup?" Joked Irma

"We're the Kyoshi Warriors" said Suki proudly.

"Ah…I have no idea."

"Well it's a group of warriors who-

The warrior that had been talking was cut short by a blast of blue fire.

Irma's blood froze as the warriors drew out shields and stood in front of Irma and Appa.

"My…my it's really astounding my brother hasn't captured you yet" smirked the Fire Princess.

"If you're searching for the Avatar your out of luck, he's not here" said Suki boldly.

"No avatar huh? No matter anyone whose a friend of the avatar is an enemy of mine!" Snarled Azula as her and her cronies starting attacking the Kyoshi warriors.

Irma smiled. Fire vs Water huh?

Irma summoned up a Tsunami and walked in front of the Warriors.

"Haven't we met before?" She taunted as she blasted Azula off her feet.

Azula recovered quickly but looked enraged but smiled coldly.

"Yes we've met. I also had another meeting with your blonde headed friend. Tell the avatar that I wont miss again" said Azula.

Irma froze. What had she done to Cornelia?

"I see by the look on your face you don't know what I'm talking about. Well put it this way I doubt you'll be seeing your blonde headed friend again unless she's in a funeral box!" Azula said unleashing a lethal blow of lightening.

_Cornelia…dead? No…that can't be right…no…no…_

"NO!" Screamed, Irma unleashing all her frustration, worries and fear.

"Azula…you're going to pay!" She snarled.

* * *

Will Irma kill Azula? Will she save the Kyoshi Warriors? Find out in Part 2 which takes place before Lake Laogai


	25. Tales Of Ba Sing Sei

_Just a few short stories. Nothing major but just about _

_Wills Worries-_

_Taranee's woe with fire-_

_Cornelia regaining her strength and meeting someone unexpected-_

_Hay Lin and her follower-_

_

* * *

_

_Tales of Ba Sing Sei _

**Will's Tale**

**21st of April**

_It's been four days since my confrontation with Long Fei. It's been almost Four weeks since we lost Irma. It's been nearly five weeks since we entered this world._

_How do I know the date? Well my mom had lectured me before I left the house on my homework and she was complaining how we only had a week left until we were due back at school, which was the 26th of March so I've counted up the days._

_I decided to buy a diary. It could come in useful and I've personalised it by drawing frogs in the margin._

_Although I was stalked into town by the Dai Lee! Clearly Long Feng thinks I'm a threat…I should feel honoured._

_The other's are worried about me. I can tell. Taranee and Hay Lin murmur in whispers. It's like how it was when I found out Nerissa was the keeper of the heart._

_Katara and Toph are out at the moment…there worried too._

_As for Cornelia…I think she's gone into self- pity. I mean she's always been independent and being forced to chair rest? Not so good._

_I miss everyone at home. My mom. Even Mr Collins…now that I think about it he isn't that bad? Dormouse…it's strange without my furry little dormouse nibbling on things. I miss my electrical appliances. I miss so many things…the little things._

_Even though I like my new friends. This world is interesting. Benders fascinate me. _

_I think my best new friend is probably Katara. She's really nice and has made us feel welcome…plus I owe her for healing Cornelia._

_I've made a disaster of everything. I shouldn't have left Irma alone. I shouldn't have left Cornelia. I'm the leader…it's my job to make sure everyone stays together._

_I think I'm going to go on a walk now. Maybe clear my head…and try to get the Dai Lee off my back. _

Will sighed as she shut her diary and got up from the table.

"Will…where are you going?" Asked Taranee who was plaiting Hay Lin's hair.

"On a walk…I think I need to clear my head" countered Will not meeting her friends gaze.

"Will…I don't need to be psychic to know you're lying. Please talk to us Will we're all each others got" said Taranee seriously.

"I…I just need to go for a walk Tara…I'll be back soon" said Will walking towards the door.

"I'm coming too. I mean I don't trust going out alone with the Dai Lee watching us" said Taranee leaving Hay Lin beside Cornelia.

Will smiled knowing this was only part true.

"Okay… be back soon Hay Lin."

* * *

"So…were do you want to go?" Asked Taranee awkwardly.

"I don't know. I just want away from here" said Will.

_Be careful what you say, the Dai Lee are following us. I can sense them._

Surely enough behind Will lurking in the shadows were two Dai Lee agents.

"Just great. Well I don't think sitting in the park is a crime?" Said Will angrily storming into the nearby park and sitting on a bench.

"Will…please tell me what's wrong. You're worrying Hay Lin. You're worrying Katara. You're worrying me" said Taranee softly.

Will gazed out into the pond where some lazy crossbreds between turtles and ducks were swimming looking for bread.

"I…It just this whole situation angers me. Why is Candracar leaving us in the dark like this? After all we did for them? And Yan Lin? I thought she above all people wouldn't treat us this way?" said Will.

"You're right Will. The way their treating us is dead wrong! I mean how many of us are going to have to get captured or injured before they help?" Demanded Taranee angrily.

"I don't know…recently everything's so confusing. I just want Irma back so at least we're all united "sighed Will chucking a piece of spare bred to a demanding Turtle-duck.

Glancing over her shoulder's Will spotted more agents of the Dai Lee.

"C'mon Tara…let's go back" said Will.

* * *

"Where's Hay Lin? And Cornelia?" Asked Will as she entered the empty house.

"There okay. Hay Lin say's Cornelia demanded she go outside…they're at some tea shop in the middle ring" said Taranee.

"Ouch!" Cried Will

"What?" Asked Taranee.

That turtle-duck thing is pecking at my leg! Said Will gazing down at it.

"Looks like you made a new friend Will" smiled Tara

"Yeah…maybe I did "grinned Will picking the little duck up.

_Thing's will get better. I have to believe that because if I can't then there's no hope. Candracar may have deserted us but I wont rest until I find Irma. Maybe that's what this is. Another test? Whatever it is I'm ready._

_Aren't I Quack? _

_

* * *

_

_**Taranee's Woes**_

Fire? Is it evil? No…I never thought of it as evil. It was just another element.

Dangerous yes but so is any element. It's not fire that's evil it's the people who control it.

Am I evil?

No…I'm not evil. I've done lots of great things with my powers.

So why do I feel that I've done something wrong?

Why do I feel responsible when people misuse it?

Is it because they're giving my element a bad name?

Or is it because they're giving me a bad name?

Some questions have answers and some answer's have nothing to do with questions.

I learnt that a long time ago…maybe I should remember it more often.

**

* * *

**

**Cornelia's Freedom**

Another day. Just like the one of many this week. It's been four day's any I'm already fed up. Maybe at home it wouldn't be so bad because their would be distractions but here? It's awful. I feel like I'm being caged.

"You okay?" Asks Hay Lin with pity in her grey eye's.

I hate pity.

"I'm fine. Hay…I want to go outside."

"Cornelia…you shouldn't even be considering get up. Not until next week" said Hay Lin firmly.

"I don't care! I'm going outside Hay Lin and you can either help me or not!" I huffed.

"Please Cornelia…fine I'll come with you but nowhere dangerous!" Said Hay Lin.

I smiled. Hay Lin knows better than to try and change my mind.

Getting up onto my foot was agonising. I have to lean on a crutch but I think I'll be okay.

"Okay…how about a teashop?" Says Hay Lin.

I sighed. The air is so clean. The grass and the plants look happy to see me.

"I don't care Hay. I just want to get out of that house!" I said happily.

"Well this guy I met the other day recommended this great tea shop in the middle ring" said Hay Lin.

"Okay. We'll catch a train to the middle ring then" I sighed.

* * *

That guy who spoke to Hay Lin was right. The tea here is great.

I'm getting odd looks from the tea maker though. He keeps staring at my bandage.

"Corny I'm just going to the loo. Be back in a minute okay?" Said Hay Lin.

"Okay."

"Would you like another cup of tea miss…?"

"Hale. Yeah okay thank you the tea here is great" I said flashing a smile at the kind old man.

"Thank you. People are so kind" he smiled bumbling back into the kitchen.

This place is cosy. It reminds me of a restaurant I used to go to when I was little when Lillian was a baby.

_Lillian…_

"Here's your tea" growled a voice.

I glanced up to see a tall boy of about sixteen with a moody expression on his handsome features however a huge ugly scar covered some of his face.

"I…uh thanks" I mumbled.

I sipped calmly on the tea. It was lovely but I wonder how that boy got his scar?

"Hey Cornelia! We should be going now" said Hay Lin flashing a grin that didn't meet her grey eye's.

"Hay Lin what's-

"Outside" she added in an undertone.

**Hay Lin's Stalker**

Toilets here are not what they are at home. Oh well…

I hummed as I skipped out of the toilets and into café garden before going back into the main Café.

"One girls weak, the other won't poise to much problem" came a hushed voice.

Glancing over the grounds my eye's paused on a stone wall and a figure in the shadows…the Dai Lee!

I hurried Cornelia out of the café. It's not safe here. We're being watched.

"What's wrong Hay?" Asked Cornelia.

"We're being watched. The Dai Lee…they want us" I said shakily.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"I heard them. The air carried their voices. They think you're weak so it's a perfect time to strike" I said.

"Weak?" Said Cornelia sadly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

"No it's okay. Let's just get back" she said firmly.

I had to open my big mouth and put my foot right in it!

"Yeah c'mon quick "I said.

"Why didn't you tell us you went out?" Said Will as Cornelia settled back on the sofa.

"Sorry Will"…I mumbled.

Suddenly a cold empty feeling

_Irma?_


	26. Irma's Adventure Part 2

"You want to fight?" Smirked, Azula getting into a battle stance.

"Love too" snarled Irma

They stood taking in each other's stances. Irma couldn't concentrate.

_Cornelia…she can't be dead? It just can't be true_.

She glared at the girl in front of her. She hated her right now yet deep down she felt some emotion of…pity?

_She could only be about fifteen. Why is she filled with so much hate?_

Azula kicked up her foot letting lose a deadly blast of blue flames.

Irma's natural reactions kicked in as she managed to dodge the blast and lifted out her arms summoning up her power.

"WATER!" She screamed hurled large quantities of blue liquid at Azula.

The Fire Nation Princess was hurled off her feet and landed a few yards away.

Irma seized this chance to make her feelings perfectly understood.

"You're outmatched! I can control water! Summon Tidal waves! Breath in it! You can't beat me little Princess! Just give in!" She yelled.

Azula stood up snarling in rage as her body began to glow in the blue flames making her face seem twisted and inhumane.

Unleashing another blast of lightening that missed Irma by inches.

The battle was furious, Water versus Fire. Complete opposites. Ying and Yang.

"C'mon you can do better than that!" Cried Irma with insane laughter as another blow missed her.

They'd battled past the Kyoshi warriors. Past the grassy hillside until they stood on the top of a cliff overseeing a lake.

"Water!" Shouted Irma as Azula was squirted in her face.

Irma knew that if she wanted to she could have beaten Azula within minutes. Truth was if she had killed Cornelia Irma wanted her to suffer.

* * *

In the centre of Infinity other beings watched the furious battle.

"Oracle! We must intervene for Irma's humanity" protested Yan Lin.

"The time for interference is not yet at hand Honourable Yan Lin" said the oracle calmly.

Irma thinks that her friend is dead. She wants revenge but she's letting her emotions get in control of her fighting. Irma will have to learn but I have faith that she wont turn into a killer added the Oracle as he watched the Fire Princess aim another blow at Irma who parried it with water.

"Is that the best you can do?" Taunted Irma.

The oracle shook his head in sorrow. He'd read the girls heart and knew she wanted Azula to suffer. To feel the pain that she now felt.

_Irma…come back to the light…_

* * *

Irma was now inches away from the cliff edge. She didn't care as heights had never bothered her.

"Azula!" Cried a voice.

Irma's heart leapt as Ty Lee and Mai entered the ring.

She allowed her thoughts to wander briefly to the Kyoshi warriors before quickly letting of a blast at Mai who landed with a sickening thump against a tree.

"You Witch!" Shouted Ty Lee angrily as she back flipped towards Irma.

_Witch…that's what I was, I was a part of WITCH…_

_Will. Irma. Taranee. Cornelia. Hay Lin. All of us united._

A wave of grief hit Irma as never before. Her heart was breaking and tears flowed from her eye's as she remember all the good times.

**Finding out about her powers.**

**Turning Andrew into a toad.**

A watery chuckle escaped her lips as she thought of the last incident.

**Freeing Meridian.**

**The beach holiday.**

_Cornelia…Why?_ She thought in despair.

Suddenly out of her thoughts she felt her arm sag. Then another jet of pain in her other arm.

_Ty Lee._

She swayed slowly before falling off the Cliffside into the lake below.

_Cornelia…the blonde who she'd always fought with but deep down had treasured her friendship._

The wind sailed past her ears as she fell.

_Will, her trusting companion, her fellow guardian, her leader._

She wasn't aware of falling now. It had seemed an age since Heatherfield.

_Taranee. Warm and kind always understood._

Finally before she hit the waves one last figure.

_Hay Lin._

_She was more than a friend. She was my soul sister._

"I'm sorry guy's."

Now she was hurling to the depths of the ocean unable to move.

_She wasn't in the water now. She was back a year ago to that fateful day that had changed her life._

_"Irma you are Water! Untameable"._

_That moment she looked into the heart she had known._

_"Irma…come to the light!"_

_She was blinking now as she saw a bright light. This was it, The end._

_A calming voice echoed in the dim._

_"No my child. Death isn't the end and nor is it you're fate yet."_

_"Irma. You must come to the light. Remember who you are!"_

_Will…The heart._

_Irma…Water._

_Taranee…Fire._

_Cornelia…Earth._

_Hay Lin Air._

_Irma…water…_

Suddenly the vision ended as she was much more aware of her underwater surroundings. She could breath again!

Slowly a bubble formed around the water guardian and her blue eyes flashed open. She was ready!

* * *

Ty Lee gazed as the being fell. She looked like a fairy. A pretty fairy.

She hadn't meant to make her fall. Only to injure her…not make her fall.

Part of Ty Lee wanted to save her. She knew she couldn't though. Azula would go mad.

"Thank you Ty Lee" said Azula coldly.

She gazed over the edge again to see the ripple in the water as the guilt hit her.

I'm sorry whoever you were.

"Right so what of those so called warriors?" Said Azula.

Suddenly a giant coil of water emerged over the top of the cliff.

No wait. Not a coil. A giant hand!

She watched in awe as a huge and beautiful watery being stood up.

It was amazing. It was a huge watery image of the fairy! It reminded her of the spirit attack she'd heard that the avatar had launched. He'd used some of the Ocean spirit's power.

She glanced at Azula who seemed at lose for words about what to do about the latest turn of events.

The water fairy however wasn't as the figure evaporated and all the water was launched into a massive tidal wave that swept agile Ty Lee off her feet.

Wow…she's really a spirit.

* * *

Irma watched and the water cleansed the valley.

Now she was left with Azula who was pinned up against a tree with the still flowing waves.

"I'm not going to kill you. You're in my dept now Princess and one day you'll have to repay it. A life for a life" said Irma coldly.

As for you two she said glancing at the two other girls.

"Why do you follow her? You're afraid of her but you're going to have to break free at some point."

The gloomy one widened her eye's at this statement.

Now Irma was going to see the Kyoshi warriors and help them.

* * *

It took her some time before she found them but she was relieved to see most of them were okay.

"I think Linea has a broken arm and Rika a fractured ankle but apart from that we're fine" assured Suki.

Irma gazed at three of the warriors who seemed to be missing uniforms.

"Why are you're clothes gone?" Asked Irma.

"The acrobat hit us with some jabs. Then she stole out clothes" said one.

"Right. Well I think you should all come with me" said Irma.

"Were are you going?" Asked Suki.

"With Appa to Ba Sing Sei. I think it would be a good idea if you could come with me" said Irma.

"If you're sure?"

"Positive" said Irma as she helped Linea on top of Appa.

"Thank you spirit" said Linea.

Irma looked taken aback.

"I'm not a spirit. I'm just a girl. In fact I'm only fifteen" said Irma as she transformed herself into her normal clothes.

A few of them looked amazed.

"Yeah. More of that later right now it's time I got to see my friends. Appa Yip Yip!"

* * *

It was many hours before they landed at a huge temple.

"This isn't Ba Sing Sei" said Mikio puzzled.

"This is the abandoned Eastern Air Temple" said Suki stepping off Appa.

"We'll rest here. We'll continue tommorw."

Irma crept around the eerie abandoned temple.

Slowly she crept up to the statue of an old man.

She jumped when she saw the man was not a statue but in fact an old man.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"My names Irma. I'm here with Appa and the Kyoshi Warriors?"

"You have the avatars air bison?" Said the man.

"Yes. I'm returning him to the avatar. Who are you?"

Guru Pathik. When you return to the avatar give him this from me said Guru Pathik handing Irma a scroll.

"Um…okay bye Guru."

* * *

The next day they set off at dawn and finally the entered the City.

_Taranee…Taranee!_ Called Irma telepathically.

Finally at dusk they landed in a posh area of housing.

"Well…now what?" Asked Irma.

"Now you ladies answer some questions!" Came a silky voice.

Before Irma could react earth like fists bound the Kyoshi warriors.

"Listen bud I've had a rough time lately!" Shouted Irma as she transformed herself into her guardians uniform.

"Yes…water spirit" said the man holding up a poster of Irma.

"Now…spirit the Earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

"Huh?"

Irma shrieked as binding bound her from nowhere

* * *

She was in a dimly lit room with a single man in the middle. She was bound to a chair.

"There is no war within the walls."

Irma felt sleepy…

"There is no war within the walls. Here we are safe."

_C'mon Irma…stay awake._

"We are safe."

"We are safe" chanted Irma.

* * *

Is Irma really brain washed? What about the Kyoshi warriors?

Next chapter Lake Laogai...

Cornelia has a run in with Lee

And Taranee sorts out Jet!

I own nothing


	27. Lake Laogai Part 1

Hay Lin frowned in concentration as she added more lines to her drawings.

Since the little jitter of coldness and the thought of Irma Hay Lin had felt compelled to do something. So she was drawing wanted posters of Appa.

She glanced upwards for a moment and smiled as she watched Sokka frown as he drew another copy of Appa.

"Is that a boulder?" Commented Cornelia from her usual place on the couch.

"No! It's his body see!"

"Nope…just a big boulder" smiled Cornelia as she continued to try and read.

Of course being in this world they'd realised pretty quickly that although they spoke the language, they couldn't read it. So with Cornelia having a lot of free time lately Katara had taken to teaching her how to read.

Hay Lin once again began to draw. All in all she thought her poster was okay.

She glanced up towards the window. Ever since the little incident with the Dai Lee a week ago she had been on edge.

"Well I think that It looks amazing Sokka. Really life like" commented Toph.

Hay Lin snorted. For a blind girl Toph was pretty cool.

"Thanks…why do you always do that?" Asked Sokka in agitation.

Suddenly the door burst open as Will, Taranee, Aang and Katara ran in with bundles of paper.

"We just got them from the printers!" Gasped Katara.

"Hey! I've been working all day on my Appa!" Protested Sokka.

"The arrow goes on his head" said Aang glancing at the drawing.

"That is his head!"

"Hey Hay Lin that's great" said Katara staring at Hay Lin's own drawing.

"Thanks."

"We'll use it too" said Aang smiling warmly making Hay Lin blush lightly.

"Right. Well we're all go now. Katara, Taranee you guy's go together. Toph you can come with me and Hay Lin and Aang can go together you can-

Sokka was, cut off at this point by Katara nudging him in the ribs.

Hay Lin watched as Cornelia sighed.

"Just go" said Cornelia sadly.

* * *

"Any news yet?" Asked Hay Lin impatiently.

"Hay…it's been like five minutes! Patience is a virtue" said Taranee.

Five minutes later…

"Any news yet?" Asked Aang.

Cornelia growled and muttered something about birds of a feather.

Suddenly there was a gentle tap at the door.

"Finally" sighed Hay Lin floating lightly towards the door and swinging it open to reveal…Ju-Dee.

Taranee growled while Will gave her a dirty look.

"Hello Hay Lin, Will, Katara, Sokka, Cornelia, Toph, Taranee and Aang" she said stepping into the house.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Lee throw you in jail?" Asked Sokka.

"What? Jail? Of course not, the Dai Lee are the protectors of our cultural heritage. No I was enjoying a quiet trip to Lake Laogai" she smiled.

"_T are you buying this?" _Said Will mentally.

"_She's telling the truth Will"_ communed Taranee.

"But they replaced you with another woman called Ju-Dee" pointed out Will.

"What? I am Ju-dee" said Ju dee still smiling.

"Then why are you here?" Asked Aang.

"Dropping posters and putting up fliers isn't permitted without proper clearance" chimed Ju-Dee.

"What! Why do we have to get permission for everything?" Groaned Sokka.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the laws of the city to continue putting up posters" said Ju-Dee.

Hay Lin shivered. The look in her eyes…it was like she was empty. No more than a computer programmed to know what to say.

"We don't care about your rules and we're not asking for permission! We're finding Appa and Irma on our own so why don't you just stay out of our way!" Thundered, Aang slamming the door in Ju-Dee's face.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber" commented Sokka.

"I don't care from now on we're doing whatever it takes to find Irma and Appa!" Said Aang Firmly.

"Couldn't agree more" said Will.

"Yeah! Let's break some rules!" Said Toph blowing a large hole in the wall causing Cornelia to stare in envy.

"The Dai Lee are watching" said Taranee.

Then lets give them something to watch said Will.

* * *

Taranee sighed as she helped Katara stick up more of the posters.

She felt guilty. Cornelia was stuck once again in the house reading with Hay Lin to keep her company.

"She'll be fine. She's just having time adjusting" smiled Katara.

"And here I thought I was the only one that could read minds" grinned Taranee.

"Cornelia's always been so stubborn and proud. Seeing her cooped up in the house…it's so unlike her" said Taranee sticking up another poster.

"Well…it's going to take time but the important thing to remember is that one day she will be well again" said Katara truthfully.

"Katara?" Came a male voice.

Taranee watched as Katara whirled around in shock.

Standing there confidently was a rugged good looking boy of about sixteen.

"I think I can help" he offered.

She watched as Katara's expression turned to outrage as she bended up two massive waves from the stream behind them.

The boy wasp plummeted off his feet.

"Katara! I've changed" he protested.

"Tell it to some other girl jet!" growled Katara as she attacked him with icy spheres, which he managed to avoid.

"I'm not here to fight!" Said Jet dropping his two tiger swords claws.

Doing a quick mind search Taranee nodded.

"He means it" she added.

Katara looked torn but promptly froze him as he reached behind his back.

"Who is he?" Asked Taranee.

"Katara! What's-

Sokka stopped as he stared in shock followed by Aang, Toph and Will.

"Jets back" said Katara.

* * *

"Who is he?" Asked Will.

"He's Katara's ex boyfriend" said Sokka.

"He is not!" Protested Katara blushing.

"I'm here to help you find Appa!" Said Jet.

"Katara…we have to give him a chance" said Aang.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control but I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying!" Said Katara angrily.

"He isn't. He means it" said Taranee.

"Alright! But we're not letting him out of our sight!"

_Jeez…bad break up?_

* * *

Cornelia gazed over the funny symbols. Languages weren't her strong point at school.

Slowly she reread the passage and made out the words and, and like.

She sighed. What would she give to be home.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Will, Taranee, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph and three people she didn't know.

"Hay we need to go. We've found out were they could be keeping Appa and Irma" said Will urgently.

Cornelia's heart lurched…_Irma_!

"I'm coming too!" She protested.

"Cornelia it's under a lake and I-

"Will you're not my mom! I can do what I want and I'm coming" protested Cornelia firmly.

Will looked torn but then sagged in defeat.

"Fine but your not going under the lake" ordered Will.

Cornelia looked pleased. Any thing was better than staying in the house alone!

* * *

Cornelia gazed at the peaceful lake and the hills framing it. It was a weird place for a prison.

"Right. Cornelia you stand guard here and if the slightest thing goes wrong you contact Taranee!"

"Yes mom" said Cornelia sarcastically.

"Right. It's time girls" said Will as a soft light engulfed them.

Jet, Longshot and Smellerbee stared in amazement as the heart glowed above Will's fist.

"Taranee Fire!" Ordered Will as a orange teardrop swallowed up the Fire guardian.

"Hay Lin Air! Cornelia Earth!"

Jet suddenly looked outraged at Taranee when she re-appeared.

"She's a fire bender!" He cried drawing his swords.

"No! Jet she's a fire guardian! She's good" protested Aang who grabbed the back of his clothing.

"I'm not going anywhere with her!"

Taranee looked completely hurt but her expression changed to rage.

"Listen! I know Fire hurt you! But fire itself isn't evil! You want the war to end? How can there ever be peace if you're just going to discriminate people who can control it? There are lots of people in this world who are good and can control it! You want only to see the bad!" Screamed Taranee.

Jet looked shocked but just shook his head and climbed down the hole.

Finally they were all gone and Cornelia sighed.

I don't need pity she thought aimlessly; I'm the earth guardian. I'm the stubborn proud one…not the weak pitiful thing with a crutch.

I look ridiculous…all guardian up but with a huge bandage around my waist and leaning on a crutch.

I hate this place she thought staring over the crystal silent lake.

Irma…where are you? She asked sadly lowering her head.

A sharp pain hit her side forcing her to sit down. She tossed her long hair over her shoulder and lightly tried to skim some stones.

It's so quiet…it's almost eerie she thought checking over her shoulder just incase. She didn't want to have to fight in this position.

I suppose that's why Will put me here…to stop me from fighting she thought bitterly chucking a stone so it made a loud thunk that echoed.

"You made the right choice Zuko" came a voice.

Zuko…why does that sound familiar? She thought trying to scurry on a crutch to a hiding place. Unfortunately she couldn't make herself invisible and the pain in her side agonised her when she tried to move to fast. In the end she resorted to making an earth barrier to hide herself.

A teenager appeared with a scar over his eye…wait that face? Lee? She widened her eyes but remained silent.

Next came that kind old man who had served her tea? What was going on?

Zuko…that name…Zuko! Prince Zuko? That crazy fire prince! Here at the lake.

They're here for Appa and Irma! She thought furiously.

I might be weak! I might not have enough strength but I'm still the earth guardian! She thought dropping the crutch and drawing herself to her full height despite the pain it caused her.

"If you're here for the bison you're going to be sorry!" She snarled.

* * *

This chapter took awhile as i couldnt find the episode on youtube so it's all from memory.

Next chapter a pissed off Cornelia versus Zuko and Iroh...it's going to end in tears.

But the big question is...will they still find Appa? And will Irma be there too or has the Dai Lee got something more sinster up their sleve???

I own nothing...really i dont!


	28. Lake Laogai Part 2

"I'm Joo Dee welcome to Ba Sing Sei."

"We're so lucky to have our walls to create order."

"This is freaky" whispered Hay Lin.

"I think there's a cell big enough to hold Appa up ahead!" Said Jet as he lead, them into a massive room…filled with Dai Lee agents.

Aw crap muttered Taranee.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Take them into custody" said Long Feng coldly.

"You know what Long Feng? I don't feel in the prison mood, SO BACK OFF!" Screamed Will as she lobbed a massive energy ball at him.

The impact cause Long Feng to bash into a wall and sag as a trickle of blood oozed from his head.

"Um Will…what about them?" Asked Taranee as she burnt an earth fist to dust.

Will took in the amount of Dai Lee agents…too many.

"We've got to get out of here!" Cried Will as she sent some agents flying.

Toph promptly blasted a hole in the wall as the other climbed through it with the Dai Lee in swift pursuit.

* * *

She looked with some satisfaction before shouting out her command.

"Earth! Swallow them!" She screamed.

They let out squeals of surprise as the ground beneath them started to crumble.

Suddenly their hands lit up and with the aid of fire they propelled themselves out of the earth and onto their feet.

"We're not trying to harm you!" Shouted the old man taking in her pitiful condition.

She hesitated the pain in her side was agonising.

She bended over for a minute clutching her bandage and little beads of sweat poured down her face.

"I…am…the…earth…guardian" she panted taking in deep breathes before standing up and flinging out her arm knocking them off their feet.

Slowly she banged her fist on the ground as vivid green ropes bound them to the ground.

They tried to break through them and made movements of concern towards Cornelia but she ignored them…she had to do her duty.

She bit her lip until tiny drops of blood appeared but she ignored the pain and the earth started to shake.

Cornelia knew it wouldn't hold them long and she quickly tried to contact Taranee. Then she noticed her side was damp and she looked down to see to her horror that her bandages were wet…with blood.

* * *

"There still following Will…AHHH!" Shouted Taranee a lump of earth caught her foot knocking her to the ground.

Taranee! Shouted Katara as she bended a water whip knocking the Dai Lee agent out.

" Which way? Right or left?" Shouted Sokka as they ran into a fork.

"Um…Left!" Shouted Aang.

Running into the empty room they promptly bolted the door away from any Dai Lee agents.

"You know that isn't going to stop-

Suddenly a hole was blasted into the wall as fifty Dai Lee agents stepped in.

Them" said Sokka.

One Dai Lee agent stepped forward and addressed Jet.

"Jet the earth King invites you to Lake Laogai."

Jet's eye's fogged over as he chanted back and promptly started to attack Taranee.

"Will! We can't hold them off! We need to get out!" Called, Hay Lin.

Will gazed at the scene before her.

Dai Lee agents were swarming in by the dozen. Jet was attacking Taranee and Hay Lin and Katara were bound to the floor.

Will didn't think with her head.

She thought with her heart.

"Heart! Take us to land!" She shouted in desperation

A flash of light and whirl of pink and ten very confused people landed on the outskirts of Lake Laogai.

Suddenly a large white shape zeroed in on them.

"No…It can't be?" Murmured Will.

"Appa!" Cried Aang as the air bison flew in.

" If that's Appa…where's Irma?" Said Hay Lin.

"And Cornelia" said Taranee shaking as she pointed to a brown stain on the ground.

Dry blood.

* * *

Images started to get hazy and she saw the green ropes begin to fade.

"My dear you must stop!" Protested the old man.

"No!" Screamed Cornelia.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She howled in pain as she fell to the ground.

She glanced at the earth. Her element. She didn't need to feel it to know it was there.

Slowly she started to shine green and as Iroh approached she sent teleckinetic waves that knocked Zuko into the lake and caused Iroh to smash into a wall.

She glanced at the ground. It was stained with her blood.

Too much pain…she was blacking out.

**

* * *

**

**Is Cornelia okay? What's happened to Irma? How will the gang cope with another person going missing? Will not update without reviews!**


	29. Irma's adventure Part 3

_C'mon girl! Pull yourself together! This guy is trying to brainwash you!_

"Here we are safe" chanted Irma as she felt more and more sleepy.

_Get a grip! You're the water guardian! You don't like doing what your told!_

"The Dai Li are the protectors of our city."

"The Dai Li are the protectors of our city" repeated Irma.

_Remember your powers! You can control minds now SNAP OUT OF IT!_

Irma shuddered and blinked as the haze of sleep vanished until she realised she was bound in a chair and the spooky guy in front of her was trying to brain wash her, which to Irma was just an insult.

She gazed into the agents dark eyes and willed him to do her biding.

_Untie me_.

The agent promptly got up and untied Irma from the chair.

"Good now lights out!" Quipped Irma as she punched him squarely in the jaw causing him to fall over and bang his head off the wall.

Irma took her chances and slipped out of the door and ran as fast as she could along the dank wet gloomy corridor until she came to a dead end where two agents waited for her.

"By the order of the City you are not permitted to come any further!" Snapped one agent.

"Yeah well you two will follow my order's now" said Irma as she controlled them both.

"_Where are the Kyoshi Warriors?"_ Asked Irma via mind manipulation.

"In the crystal catacombs of old Ba Sing Sei" they replied in unison.

"Okay so who is the head of the Dai Li? Why do you want me?"

"Our head is Long Feng. We need you to use as leverage against the avatar."

Brains and plans weren't Irma's department. Long Feng would probably not respond to mind control like the Dai Li. Visiting him would only make matters worse. However the Dai Li…it just might work.

"Okay when you wake up from this you will think you have successfully brain washed me and throw me in jail with the Kyoshi warriors."

The agents eyes hazed and then suddenly returned to focus as he lead Irma away.

* * *

Irma had to admit that the Crystal Catacombs was a good name. It was littered with shining green crystals.

"Irma!" Shouted Suki.

Irma would have greeted her but that would reveal she had emotion.

She watched carefully as the exit was blocked before running over to Suki and the other warriors.

"Listen, they think they've mind controlled me and since my powers are weaker in this form I'm letting them think that. Here's my plan…"

* * *

It didn't take long for a Dai Li agent to come back and fetch Irma. Clearly Long Feng thought that socialising with Suki would perhaps break his control over her.

Irma grinned slightly as she marched into Long Feng's room.

Ten Dai Li agents were under her control. Out of about a hundred this wouldn't seem much but it was a start.

She was hardly listening as he babbled on and on but about ten minutes later she was escorted to a cell guarded around the clock.

She grinned. Oh Long Feng guarded around the clock? You fool.

* * *

The triumph of Irma's success was wearing off. A week in a cell wasn't inviting and the food was horrible but luckily every two hours new guards came on duty meaning Irma had mind bugged about thirty of them.

"Did you hear the rumours?" Came a whisper.

"What rumours?"  
"The Fire Nation Princess is planning on taking over."

Irma caught her breath. Azula? Here?

"Who side do we pick?"

"Let it play out came" the first voice.

Irma growled. It was time to bust out of here.

"OW!" Cried Irma loudly.

An agent promptly came into her cell.

"My foot…it's in agony" acted Irma as she pretended to nurse her foot.

The Dai Li agent leaned down to look at Irma's foot and Irma seized this chance to brainwash a new victim.

"Take me to Long Feng!" She ordered.

* * *

As crept into the throne room her heart stopped beating as she saw Azula and the ranks of Dai Li agents.

"There waiting to see which one of us will be sitting on that throne, but I know and you know" said The Princess Coldly.

"Actually Azula I always wanted to sit on a throne!" Quipped Irma as she came into view.

"You! Dai Li! Arrest that water spirit!" Shouted Azula who looked alarmed.

Irma grinned. Boy was she in for a shock.

About twenty agent's shot fists of earth at Irma but she blasted them aside and focused all of her energy on the remaining agents. Would it work with her weakened powers?

"Arrest Long Feng and Azula!" She screamed out loud.

It worked as both Long Feng and Azula dodged the fists of earth hurling towards them.

Long Feng was arrested quickly but Azula had knocked out three of the agents and had fled.

Irma sat down on the throne before glaring at Long Feng.

"I'm in charge now Long Feng!" She said calmly, first your going to tell me where my friends are!"

* * *

Ahhh Irma's in control now !x Review! Also if your a winx fan try reading my newest story. It's called Jinx 


	30. The Storm Clouds gather

**Yeah time in this chapter is a bit different to the Tv programme because things are moving faster so Ozai's angels arrive just when the general's are discussing tactics- Yes Earth King is ont their side now because Long Feng was unconsious therefore the Gang could convince the King easier. Oh yeah and Jet and co will make another appearence in the next chapter but i left them out in this one because i couldnt really see where they'd fit in**

* * *

"It's just not working…guys what are we going to do? We've tried everything and nothings working. It's like she's vanished" sighed Taranee as she continued to gulp down her tea.

"Are you sure she's not on you're radar? I mean first you said it was because she was unconscious but that was two days ago. Why can't you contact her?" Said Will.

"I'm doing all I can! It's like there's a block! We've searched the entire city! We've tried with the heart! I've tried telepathically! Cornelia isn't responding to any of it!" Snapped Taranee.

"Arguing isn't going to help us" said Hay Lin gently.

"You're right Hay. We need to work together" sighed Will.

It had been two days since the aftermath of Lake Laogai. During this time everyone had done what they could. Hay Lin had tried to see memories. Taranee had been calling telepathically all through the city and everyone else was out looking for her but nothing was working. Cornelia had vanished without a trace.

"At least the Earth king is on our side now" said Hay Lin as she tried to convey some positive energy.

"Yeah but I get the feeling the Dai Lee are with the Earth King. Something tells me that they are still loyal to Long Feng" said Taranee as she leant her head on her hands.

"Did you read their minds?" Asked Will.

"Yeah but the mind isn't a book. It's not going to just open up and go to the right chapter. I saw bits and what I saw I didn't like" said Taranee uneasily.

"Anything on Irma?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Here's the funny thing. Nothing on Irma but one of guys did have thoughts of a water spirit but the rest…it's like half of them have been brainwashed because I couldn't get a single thought" said Taranee tiredly.

"Maybe that's how the Dai Lee recruit?"

"No…I don't think so. Guy's there's something more sinister behind this" said Will as she stood up from the table and flicked a bit of red hair out of her brown eyes.

"Will where are you?"

Before Hay Lin could finish her sentence the door came crashing open as Sokka and Aang raced in.

"Guy's look at this!" Cried Sokka as he flung a bit of parchment in front of them.

Taranee let out a small gasp when she saw the picture…it was of Irma in her guardian attire!

"What does it say?" Asked Hay Lin.

"It says Water Spirit. Wanted for crimes against the Fire Nation which includes attacking it's princess and allying itself with enemies" said Aang.

"But this is the Earth Kingdom. Why do you have a poster that is clearly Fire Nation?" Asked Will.

"It was in Long Fengs storage. I think this one came from Oma Shu…you know that Earth Kingdom City we told you about?" said Sokka.

"Water spirit! Taranee didn't you say one of the guards was-"

"Having thoughts of a water spirit! Oh my God! Irma!" Shrieked Taranee.

"There's something else too. The Dai Lee recovered a map leading to my Dad but obviously I cant go. To much is going on" sighed Sokka wistfully.

Will looked up and sighed.

"Sokka…go get Katara. There's no point in all of us staying here" she said.

Sokka looked jubilant as he raced out of the house.

"You do realise that I'll have to fly them there. It means that you guys and Toph will be on your own?" said Aang.

"We do. I'll go and talk with the general's about the battle strategies. Taranee can go and integrate the Dai Lee while Hay Lin continues the Cornelia search leaving Toph to visit her mother" said Will firmly.

"Okay. I'll be back by sundown probably okay?"

"Okay…by the way Aang thanks" smiled Hay Lin.

"For what?" Asked Aang looking confused.

"Nothing."

* * *

This is way more boring than history class thought Will as she watched the generals mumble on about the invasion.

So many thoughts, Irma…it looked like they where one more step closer to finding her but Cornelia? Why did I have to go and leave her? Why? Why had Candracar deserted us?

"Now all we need is the Earth King's signature" boomed one of the generals causing Will to look up as she grabbed the parchment.

"I'll go get it" she replied wearily as she walked out of the building and into the busy upper ring.

Slowly she trudged through the magnificent gardens of the palace to be greeted by a guard.

"Lady Will, there are some people here claiming to be the Kyoshi warriors" he gasped.

Will's heart lifted. Maybe Suki had seen Irma?

She rushed through the many rooms and barged into the Earth King's throne room.

"Ah Lady Will, I was just telling the Kyoshi warriors of our plans."

Will glanced at the three female warriors in front of her.

"None of them were Suki but they did look awfully familiar."

"Where's Suki?" Asked Will suspiciously.

"Our honourable leader sent us ahead. She'll be here in a few days with more" said the middle one…her voice sent shivers down Will's spine.

"Oh…right your Highness the generals require your signature" said Will.

It wasn't long before Will was walking back to the house. Hopefully Taranee had learnt something.

* * *

Taranee sighed. Obviously using her firepower was enough to get her permanently shoved out of Ba Sing Sei…not that she needed it anyhow. She wasn't a naturally violent person.

The agent in front of her looked calm and showed no emotion but Taranee recognised him as the one with the Water spirit thoughts.

Focusing her mind she began to tap into his.

Except one thing, there was nothing in his mind! It was like it had been wiped…or brainwashed?

_Hay…there's nothing here. No one can remember anything about a water spirit_ communed Taranee telepathically.

_Nothing here either and…Toph's missing, she said she was going to see her mom but that was three hours ago and the house is empty!_

_Okay Hay, I'm just going to contact Will, It's about Three O'clock so Aang should be back in about three hours. He can help us okay?_

Slowly Taranee began to notify Will…and pray that no one else would go missing.

* * *

She was floating…floating like a flower in a cool spring breeze.

"Cornelia…wake up my child" came a familiar voice.

Obeying the voice Cornelia opened her eyes and what she saw could have made her cry with relief…Candracar!

Opening her eyes she turned around to face the speaker…Yan Lin.

Yan Lin looked like she to was going to cry.

Suddenly a rage bolted through Cornelia. She didn't want to be here. Not after the way they had deserted her!

She stood up to find her leg wasn't broken probably had been healed but Cornelia had no time to ponder that now. Right now the temple ground was shaking in the Earth Guardians anger.

"Why? We trusted you and you left us! Irma's missing and where were you? I nearly got myself killed but still not a word? Why isn't the heart working? Why are we even that world?" She shouted as the volume of her voice increased with every syllable.

"Cornelia…you have been through much. Calm down" came a soothing voice as the oracle entered the room.

Cornelia however did not want to calm down. She was pissed off in a bad way!

Before she could make the oracle realise just how angry she was he started speaking.

"Irma is fine, we have been watching over her and trust us she is safe in Ba Sing Sei like you."

Cornelia felt a mixture of relief and anger. If Irma was in Ba Sing Sei why hadn't Taranee been able to contact her?

"Taranee did not know that Irma was in the City" said The Oracle in response to Cornelia's thoughts.

"The reason you are in that world is something you will find out soon and Cornelia we are truly sorry for what you have been put through but you and the other guardians are going to have to understand…everything happens for a reason."

Suddenly the Oracles voice seemed faint as darkness swallowed up her vision.

"I have questions! Wait! Yan Lin?"

Nothing…

Suddenly she felt like she was being flung against a wall as her eyes jutted open but it wasn't the fortress she looked upon…it was a room that smelled strongly of tea.

"Are you alright?" Came a deep voice.

**Ah so Cornelia awakens and the guardians are closer to finding Irma but how will they react when they find out the real identities of the Kyoshi warriors? And how will Cornelia find her way back to the other's to tell them the message? Final chapter coming up and yes I am doing book three but a spoiler for the final chapter…**

**Someone is going to be introduced to death!**


	31. Storm unleashed

No words could describe the pain Irma felt.

She wanted to scream and cry all at once yet she felt like she was watching from someone else's point of view. Things like this didn't happen to them. They were WITCH…yes they faced danger but they always pulled through it but today WITCH had been destroyed. There was no WITCH now…it didn't exist anymore instead all that was left were four teenager riddled with grief who wanted it all to end.

The death of a comrade was indescribable. WITCH were born to be united and with the death of that one person they were divided and a part of each of them had died.

_Tick…Tock_

Today is the end of it all.

_Tick…Tock_

Somebody's clock had stopped ticking.

Twenty-four hours before…

We were really worried about you guys! It's near midnight and you said you'd be back at sunset! Complained Will as she lectured a shamefaced Aang who looked like a naughty school child.

"I'm sorry but Katara and Sokka introduced me to the whole crew. I could hardly say no could I?"

Will sighed. Boy was she starting to sound like her mom.

"Anyway at least you found Toph!" sighed Hay Lin as she braided her hair into one long french plait.

"I can look after myself! Twinkletoes just gave me a lift" growled Toph from her position on the floor.

"I'm going to bed…I think everyone should do the same" suggested Taranee.

"What about Irma and the Kyoshi warriors?" Asked Hay Lin sitting up so quickly that her braid whacked her in the face.

"In the morning Hay…we'll be no use half asleep will we?" Pointed out Taranee.

Leave it to Taranee to be the sensible one thought Will as she stumbled into her welcoming bed as her thoughts drifted to Cornelia and Irma and finally her empty bed at home.

* * *

Cornelia was filled with a twist of emotions. 

One hand she could easily dispatch them. Candracar seemed to have healed her leg as a parting gift. On the other they did save her life. She owed them the benefit of the doubt.

Cornelia sighed. She hated admitting she was wrong.

"You gave us quite the fright" said Iroh as he poured Cornelia a cup of tea.

"Um…yeah…how long was I out for?" Asked Cornelia asshe sat up to face the old Fire bender.

"Three day's nearly. Now drink up" said Iroh as he handed Cornelia the cup of tea.

Cornelia sipped calmly. The tea did taste great.

Iroh seemed to be staring at Cornelia in anxiety.

"You like the tea?" He asked.

"Yeah…it's great" said Cornelia honestly.

Iroh looked like Christmas had come early as he smiled.

"I don't get it though, why did you save me?" She asked curiously.

"You were lying there dying is that not enough reason?" Iroh said simply.

"Yeah but your…I mean I'm not holding the fact that you yield fire against you but you are the Fire Lord's brother" pointed out Cornelia as she set down her tea cup.

"A man makes his own decisions not those based on his family" said Iroh wisely.

"Yeah I suppose but what were you doing down at the lake?" Asked Cornelia suspisously.

"A question I should be asking you. How is it that a young Earth bender such as yourself could transform and move plants?" Asked Iroh.

Cornelia looked away as she felt her stomach twist. How was she meant to explain that?

"I'm not an earth bender. I'm the Earth guardian…moving and growing plants…it's my power and I was down at the lake standing guard for my friends" she said hoping it wouldn't give away to much information.

"And what about your leg? Surely it does not heal so fast? And how is it you got that injury in the first place if you don't mind my asking."

Cornelia sighed. Perhaps this old man had no idea what his niece was like?

"I got in the way of a bolt of lightening meant for my friend" she explained.

"Lightening. That's advanced Fire bending…might I enquire whom?"

"The princess of the Fire nation" Cornelia explained grudgingly.

"Ah my niece did that to you. Truly I am sorry but my niece doesn't have the best temper and we are not on the best terms" said Iroh.

Cornelia glanced out the window. It was dark…clearly nighttime but she really should get going.

You need to rest my dear...go to you're friends in the morning said Iroh as he read the expression on Cornelia's face.

Slowly she felt herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Mai remained passive when, Azula had came storming in at the end of the day and went into a long angry rant about those stupid fairy girls. Mai knew Azula didnt really think them to be spirits but if it got everyone's awareness and eagerness to capture them then Mai knew she would do it. After Azula regained her composure she announced the plan would go ahead as intended and Mai couldnt help feel slightly put down...more bear poop to clean up and the added bonus of that Water girl's words running through her mind. 

Mai and Ty Lee had been ordered to watch the King.

Mai hated doing that, dumb king and his stupid bear.

What did she owe Azula?

* * *

When Cornelia woke up she had instansly got washed and dressed and had legged it into Iroh's new teashop. 

Luckly she only saw Zuko a few times and to be frank his new happiness was freaking her out

Anyway Cornelia didn't plan to stick around. She was going to go straight away, okay maybe after thanking Iroh for his hospitality but then she would find her friends.

* * *

"There's no point. We've searched all over this ring and no ones here" complained Toph. 

"We've got to keep checking!" protested Hay Lin as she floated past some shops.

Toph sighed. In normal circumstances Toph would have put her foot down but even she didn't have the heart to sadden Airhead.

Slowly she trudged along behind her. Vibrations came and went and normally they were unfamiliar but Toph could feel something…something oddly familiar.

Slowly on instinct she moved closer to the building as she gasped slightly…those vibrations were definitely familiar!

"Toph…why are you wandering into a teashop?" Asked Hay Lin in confusion.

"Who works in that teashop?" Asked Toph urgently.

"I dunno…some teenager with a scar. Why do you ask?"

Toph fears were confirmed as she dragged Hay Lin around a corner.

"Toph? What is it?" Asked Hay Lin anxiously.

"We have to see Twinkle toes now!"

* * *

Hay Lin flew like a comet through the palace. Toph had gone to tell Aang while Hay Lin had volunteered to tell the Earth King. 

Blasting the door open she drifted into the room to be met by those Kyoshi warriors.

As much as she didn't trust them desperate time's called for desperate measures.

"You guys! The Fire Prince is working in a teashop!" She blurted out.

She watched as the middle one stepped forward. Her voice sent shivers down Hay Lin's spine.

"We're right on it…aren't we girls?" She cooed as she paced along the marble flooring towards Hay Lin.

The noise of the shoes pattering towards her echoed off the walls…but then sound travelled by air.

Hay Lin staggered as a vision warped her mind.

She stared up at the leading Kyoshi warriors eyes…they were gold!

Gasping in realisation Hay Lin stood up and snarled at them.

"You!"

"Ah so the naïve little airhead has finally figured it out" said Azula calmly.

"Dai Lee…arrest the Air Spirit" she shouted.

Hay Lin jolted into the air as she felt the earth around her feet jolt.

"Can't catch what you can't see!" She giggled triumphantly as she vanished from sight.

Flying towards the door she grabbed the handle to find it was locked!

Suddenly she cried out as something grabbed her arm from the back forcing her to the ground as she reappeared.

Knowing her battle was up she sent an urgent message to the fire guardian.

_The Fire Princess is here! They aren't the Kyoshi warriors!_

* * *

"We have a problem! Hay Lin's been captured! said Taranee urgently. 

"What! By who?" Demanded Will.

"The Dai Lee, they're not with Long Feng…they're with Azula! They weren't the Kyoshi warriors!"

"Right we're going to have to act now!" said Will.

"Katara and Sokka…we need them so Aang if you could send Appa to them?"

"Okay" said Aang as he got up and went to find the Air bison.

"Toph…Hay Lin says they've locked her in come kind of prison. It's under Ba Sing Sei so could you locate that" said Taranee looking at the Blind earth bender.

"Okay I'll go with Toph. Taranee wait for Aang and then go warn the Earth King!" Ordered Will.

* * *

Cornelia swarmed her way through the crowded upper ring. After bidding farewell to Iroh she decided to try and contact Taranee. 

_Taranee…it's me Cornelia _she called as she walked through the park.

_Cornelia? Oh My God is that really you? Are you okay? Where have you been?_

_Long story but what's happened?_

_Boy you need to catch up. Where are you?_

Running through the park Cornelia didn't bother to reply until she was at the door of the house.

_Open the door!_ She communed.

* * *

"There is a city under here but it's deep" said Toph. 

"Well Hay Lin's under there. We're going down there" said Will firmly as Toph blasted open a hole.

After walking for about ten minutes in silence Will got a message from Taranee.

_Will! Cornelia's here! She's okay and her legs healed!_ Came an ecstatic Taranee.

Will, could have cried with relief as she communed back.

_Thank god! What's happening? Me and Toph are nearly under the city._

_I'm nearly at the King's throne room. Cornelia opted to stay with Aang and wait for Katara and Sokka._

Will smiled…things were finally looking up.

* * *

Taranee ran into the throne room. She couldnt sense anoyone other than the Earth King's presence and for that she was thankful. 

"Your Majesty! The Kyoshi warriors are not the Kyoshi warriors! They're from the Fire Nation! One of them is the Fire Princess!" Gasped Taranee.

"What?" said the King in surprise.

Slowly Taranee started to sense Azula's presense.

"I'll explain late! Right now we have to move!" Said Taranee frantically.

The Earth King looked surprised but decided to obey the girl in front of him.

Just as they were reaching the door something blocked their way.

"Sorry your majesty" giggled the acrobat as she jabbed the Earth King.

"Now...you're the one that play's with fire arent you?" Came a deadly voice from behind Taranee.

* * *

Cornelia and Aang didnt have to wait long. In fact Appa was back within an hour with an anxious looking Katara and Sokka. 

"What's wrong? Cornelia you're back!" Cried Katara.

"What's wrong is that Azula is here in the City" said Aang darkly, and she's got Hay Lin.

Both Sokka and Katara looked shell shocked but they didnt have enough time to remain like that as there was a gentle knock at the door.

Cornelia opened the door with her mind and she looked slightly surprised to see Iroh standing there.

"Iroh? What's happened?" She asked.

"Wait! You know him?" Protested Sokka as Iroh stepped into the house.

"He saved my life" said Cornelia firmly.

"My nephew Zuko has been taking prisoner by Azula" he said gravely.

Cornelia didnt feel sorry for Zuko but she did feel sorry for Iroh.

"Fine. We'll work together to rescue Hay Lin and Zuko."

"Hang on a sec! Rescue Zuko?" Demanded Sokka.

"Sokka! Aang's right. The only way we can get them back is by working together!" Said Katara.

"Oh and I have someone outside who might be able to help" added Iroh as they walked outside.

* * *

Hay Lin almost laughed. The Dai Lee agents thought she needed her hands to summmon her powers? 

Air she thought.

They Dai Lee agents were propelled backwards but the earth fists that bound Hay Lin did not loosen their hold.

Five minutes late she was shoved roughly into a cave.

Glancing around she saw she was not alone...

"Suki?" She asked hopefully at the rugged looking girl.

"Hay Lin!" Cried Suki as she embraced Hay Lin.

"How did you get here? Have you seen Irma?" Asked Hay Lin.

"Yes. We met Irma and Appa some weeks ago. She helped us defeat Azula and we managed to get to Ba Sing Sei together but then she was arrested and we were shoved in here. She visited us briefly and told us she was planning to brain wash the Dai Lee with her mind but then she left and was taken away...we havent seen her since" said Suki sadly.

"She's here? In city? That makes sense! We thought those agents had been brainwashed by the Dai Lee...but they werent...it was Irma!" Cried Hay Lin as she floated up to the cave ceiling in happiness.

"I need to tell the others" she said firmly as she came back down to earth.

Before she could focus her mind she was interrupted when the cave door flew open and Zuko was flung in.

They Kyoshi warriors instantly took defensive stances as Suki strode forward.

"What are you here fore Zuko!" She spat in disgust.

He didnt say anything. He just sat in the corner silently.

Hay Lin couldnt help but pity him. He must have been arrested by his own sister.

She strode forward calmly despite Suki's protests.

"My name is Hay Lin and I'm not going to insult or attack you. Why are you here?" She asked softly.

She met his gold eyes with her grey ones sympathetically.

"I was arrested" he said dully.

* * *

Taranee shivered but met Azula's cold glance as she spun around to face her. 

"I dont play with fire. Play with fire and you get burned" she taunted.

"Let's see who really controls it then!" Said Azula as she swung out her leg releasing a deadly blast of fire which Taranee just looked at before it burnt out.

"With Pleasure Azula. Fire!" She yelled as a wall of flames surrounded the Fire Nation Princess.

Azula parted the flames but proceeded to fling fire balls at Taranee who flicked her hand causing them to hurl back towards Azula who dodged them.

Seeing that Fire obviously wasnt working Azula decided to change tact and use lightening.

Not being able to bend Lightening Taranee was forced to dodge it before she unleashed more bolts of fire...one caused a nasty burn to appear on Azula's hand.

"_Will...We've got trouble...Azula is fighting me and the Earth King is down! Get Hay Lin and get here quick! I need to transform!"_ she communed before contacting Cornelia.

_Cornelia...i'm fighting Azula...get here quickly!_

_

* * *

_

Cornelia glared as she looked up at everyone.

"Taranee is fighting Azula. She needs back up" Cornelia said firmly.

"Right...so Cornelia if you go with Iroh to get Zuko and help Will Aang and I will go help Taranee said Katara, and Sokka can you and delay the coo?"

"Okay but hurry because Taranee is on minimal powers!" Warned Cornelia.

* * *

Katara glanced at Aang as they ran down the Palace's vast corridors. 

Aang had changed her life in so many ways...he'd given her hope. If it wasnt for him she'd probably still be in the South Pole trying to water bend.

They could hear the shouts from down the hall as Aang blasted open the door he saw that most of the throne room was on fire due to the two battler's

Ah Avatar how nice of you to join us said Azula sardonically.

Katar you get Ty Lee and Mai...i'll help Taranee said Aang as he knocked Azula off her feet with a powerful blast of air.

Uncorking her flask Katara bended the water into a water whip and aimed at Ty Lee who agiliy backflipped it.

A large amount of knives whizzed through the air causing Katara to put up an ice sheild before dividing the ice into little spears that shot through the air pinning Mai to the wall.

Bending more water she quickly got into the octopus formation against Ty Lee who summersaulted through the air but was caught halfway by a coil of water which flung her against the wall.

Smiling slightly in triumph Katara glanced over to see how Taranee and Aang were doing.

They seemed to have overpowered her as she was stuck pinned against the wall by Earth.

Then Taranee seemed to double over for a moment before standing up and looking terrified.

"The Dai Lee! There attacking the others...we need to get there now!"

* * *

Hay Lin glanced behind her as she made slow movements towards Zuko. 

"W-Why were you arrested?" She asked.

"It's a trap!" Called Suki from behind her.

Zuko didnt even retort to that comment...it seemed almost like his spark or flame had vanished.

"I was arrested because I'm a failure to the Fire Nation" he said gravely before turning away from Hay Lin.

"Oh...i'm sorry...i was arrested because...well i dont really know but it looks like we're in the same boat...all of us. The only way we can get out is by working together" said Hay Lin firmly.

"We dont work with Fire Nation!" Shouted a Kyoshi warrior.

Before Hay Lin could say anything an enormous hole was plasted and when the dust had cleared Will and Toph we're standing there.

Will! Cried Hay Lin hugging her friend.

"Will...Irma! She's okay! She's in the city!" Babbled Hay Lin.

"That's great! Cornelia's back...and her leg is fixed" announced Will.

"Great! Now all we have to do is find Irma and-"

Hay Lin was cut short by a large lump of rock which hit her square in the back of the neck causing her to fall over in surprise.

Getting back up she saw who the Perpetrators were...the Dai Lee!

"Right I am so sick of them" growled Will as she opened her fist to reveal the Heart of Candracar.

"Hay Lin! Air!" She shouted as a sliver wisp shot towards Hay Lin, undoing her hair so lay free and changing her from girl to guardian.

When she reemerged she saw Zuko look in surprise.

"Right Hay...Let's kick some Dai Lee butt!" Shouted Will as she launched a bright beam of energy at the Dai Lee agent's causing them to be blasted backwards into the wall as they ran from the cave followed by the Kyoshi warriors, Toph and Zuko.

They ran into a massive stone room with a stream running through with nothing in it.

"Watch out!" Shouted Toph as a rock fist hurled it's way towards Suki who dodged it.

It was like a never ending stream of Dai Lee agents came pouring out of the walls. First ten then twenty...then fifty...then a hundred until the numbers kept doubling.

Hay Lin rocketed into the air before vanishing and unleashing blows of fridgid wind to knock the Dai Lee off their feet.

"Will! There are to many!" She shouted as she watched the weaponless Kyoshi warriors fall one by one.

"Allow us to help?" Came a confident voice.

Whirling around she saw Cornelia and Iroh enter the fight as Cornelia seemed more than happy to be fit and healthy; indeed she was showing it.

"That is not power over earth!" Cornelia shouted as she crushed a rock fist to dust.

"This is power over Earth!" She roared as the ground began to shake and vast coils of both earth and plant came tugging at the Dai Lee agents pinning them to the ground.

Sadly it didnt stop even more Dai Lee agents to come flooding in.

There must be at least two hundred though Hay Lin as she created a small hurricane.

"Will!" Came a voice as she whirled around to see Taranee, Katara and Aang.

Faster than lightening Will transformed Taranee and now all nine were battling against the 215 Dai Lee agents.

Suddenly a blast of blue flame licked Will's ear as Will created a force field.

"This ends now!" Came Azula's voice.

"Oh does it Azula? Dai Lee arest the Fire Princess!" Came a voice.

A voice Hay Lin hardly dared to believe was speaking.

A voice Hay Lin knew to well.

Spinning around Hay Lin had tears in the corners of her eyes as she saw who the speaker was.

Standing triumphantly on the edge of a crystal was Irma full of confidence as she issued her order, which was done by the Dai Lee.

About fifty of the Dai Lee started to walk towards Azula but were blocked of by other Dai Lee members which in turn caused chaos as they started to fight each other.

"Irma!" Shouted Hay Lin joyfully as she zoomed into her friend knocking her off the crystal.

"Hey Hay watch you dont hug me to death" mumbled Irma as she gazed into Hay Lin's tear stained eyes.

"Hey Will...Hey Taranee" she said happily as they approached.

Suddenly Irma looked sad.

"Where's...Cornelia?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"Right here!" Said Cornelia as she hugged Irma.

"Corny! You're...I mean...good to see you."

"So you've mind bugged the Dai Lee?" Said Will.

"Yup...but only after they tried to mind control me" said Irma cheerfully as she blasted a random Dai Lee agent.

"Irma! You're okay!" Shouted Katara.

"Yeah...were's Toph?" Asked Irma as she looked around for her blind friend.

"Right here...listen Irma about the desert I-"

"Dont...If you had dropped the building then everyone would have been done for" reassured Irma.

"Where's Sokka?" Asked Cornelia as she searched the room.

* * *

Cornelia stomach lurched...Sokka wasnt here...he was meant to be here.

"You thought that idiot could stop the Coo?" Laughed Azula as she dragged forward a immobile Sokka.

Now stop it or Sokka here takes a looong nap said Azula as she lit a palm full of blue fire next to Sokka's neck.

The fire however was burnt out as a bolt of flame launched Azula off her feet.

"Azula dont play with fire...somebody always gets burned!" Roared Taranee angrily.

Suddenly the two of them were locked in a fierce battle which took over the main part of the room while the other's tried to get rid of Mai, Ty Lee and the Dai Lee.

Cornelia launched herself into action as she moved three agents into the wall then banged her fist to grow thick vines to bind them there.

Quickly she spared a glance to see how Taranee was doing...Taranee, Zuko and Iroh were all battling against Azula who was putting up a fierce frontier.

* * *

"Zuzu really I thought better of you" taunted Azula as she unleashed a blast of blue flames. Taranee jumped in front and redirected them. She was sick of people like her giving her element a bad name!

Zuko however looked enraged as he shot out blow after blow which Azula dodged or burnt out.

"Your pathetic" she sneered as she shot out a blast of lightening which Iroh redirected at the ceiling.

Your views of weakness Azula are very different from ours he said gravely.

"You and I never did get to finish our battle did we fire Spirit?" Said Azula coldly.

Taranee's blood froze...she hated it when Azula talked to her like that.

Zuko butted in though as he aimed a powerful whip of fire at Azula who looked stunned as she struggled to avoid it.

"Dont fight fire with fire Zuzu someone always gets hurt!" She snarled as she too created a vivid whip of blue fire, which clashed with Zuko's own.

Something however seperated the whips. A massive flood of water as Irma jumped in the middle and stared coldly at Azula...Taranee had never seen Irma give a look like that before.

"You owe me a debt Azula!" Said Irma.

Azula looked almost frightened but Irma was interrupted by a lash of earth as she was knocked into combat with another Dai Lee agent.

Dai Lee agents were swarming around everyone cutting off Zuko and Iroh from Azula so that only Taranee was left to duel the Fire Princess.

Azula howled with the effort as she unleashed a tidal of Fire which Taranee stopped and reduced to ashes.

"Fire Obey you're master!" Shouted Taranee as a shockwave of fire blew Azula into a wall causing a thin trickle of blood to flow down her face

"Face it Azula you dont have the right to control fire! Fire isnt meant to be used for burning people or shattering their homes. Fire is meant to be used to help people! All you care about is power...and it's time you learned what you want you dont always get!" Shouted Taranee.

* * *

Turning away from Azula Taranee ran towards Will.

Will looked pleased and proud of Taranee but then something unforseen happened.

Taranee's body glowed a strange blue light as Taranee's expression changed from triumph to surprise as her back arched and she fell limply to the ground.

"Taranee!" Yelled Will as she ran forward to her friend.

A large bloody wound had appeared in her back and Taranee's body was going cold.

"W-Will" stuttered Taranee as she tried to smile.

"Taranee...It's okay...it's me Will" cried Will as she choked back tears.

"KATARA!" She screamed as Katara came running over.

"Heal her!" Demanded Will in panic.

Katara's hands glowed blue as she placed them over Taranee's wound.

Katara herself was crying. In fact everyone was crying...Irma...Hay Lin... Aang...Toph even Cornelia.

Why are they crying? Taranee's going to be fine we just need to heal her thought Will Angrily.

_Will...It's too late...I...you were always my best friend _communed Taranee.

Her warm brown eyes smiled before her head sank backwards and her body went cold.

N-No...No...it couldnt be...no!

"NO!" Screamed Will as she lost control.

Suddenly she glared at Azula.

"You!" She snarled.

"You! Are going to regret pissing me off!" She yelled.

Suddenly a pink ball of energy errupted from Will's hands as it grew bigger the static and lightening coming of it fizzed around the entire room.

"N-No! Will...Taranee wouldnt want you to become a murderer!" Cried Hay Lin.

Taranee...dead...Will crumpled into a heap.

Suddenly Taranee's body glowed orange as it vanished from sight.

The battle for Ba Sing Sei had been won...but at what price?

_Fight fire with fire and someone always gets burned_


	32. Author's Note

Author's Note

Chapter 31 was the last in Witch meet's Avatar but do not worry because I am going to write a book 3 version of Witch meet's Avatar called Elements Unite

Just to go over a few pointer's with you.

Yes Taranee died. I was couldn't decide between her and Cornelia but then I heard an old saying: Fight fire with fire and someone always gets burned.

Azula attacking her from behind was just what I think she really would have done. Taranee proved who the best controller of fire was and like when she was little she knocked Ty Lee down because she could do a better cartwheel, she knocked Taranee down because she couldn't stand defeat…not with her own element.

Jet and co will return. I just couldn't see where they would fit in.

And Ba Sing Sei has not fallen. They defeated the Dai Lee but whether they caught Azula or not?

A few pointer's about Elements Unite:

Each guardian handles grief differently. The character's from avatar become more involved with…maybe not witch now but the girls.

Irma has the Guru's message so they will have to pay a visit to him to unlock chakra's or however you spell it.

Remember Azula has a debt to pay with Irma so that will be heavily involved. As will Mai's doubts.

That's basically it. I'm taking a short break from that story but not long. Two weeks max.

Here's a sneak preview for Elements Unite chapter one.

The Mourning.

The Air Howled in sadness and grief, Earth shook with anger and sorrow, Water screamed with guilt and rage and energy was empty and said nothing at all.

Fire didn't light itself. It was didn't flicker or shine it lay still in memory of it's guardian.

All the elements united in their grief…grief not just for a powerful guardian…but for a friend.

WITCH was finished.

Sad isn't it. Well The Mourning is Taranee's memorial service. Look closely at the opening lines…major spoilers for how the guardians feel.

If you have any questions feel free to PM me okay?

Once again if you are a Winx fan check out my Jinx fanfic

All the best

LilMizzStarx


End file.
